


救赎之路

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, 原创血精灵女, 原创血精灵男
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 84,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 暗影界的战争结束了，雷文德斯已经不适合凯尔萨斯赎罪，为了减轻雷文德斯的负担，雷纳索尔把凯尔萨斯打包回了银月城，还告诉摄政王，让他监督凯尔萨斯的赎罪之路；罪碑上的罪行让摄政王想到了这个暴君的种种，又因为旧情未泯而陷入了两难……旧日的阴谋逐渐浮现，究竟是谁带来了邪能水晶，又是谁让凯尔萨斯堕落下去。摄政王洛瑟玛与前王储之间，到底会变成什么样？凯尔萨斯的救赎之路，究竟要怎样才能完成。警告：1.文内有原创人物充当NPC。2.凯尔萨斯等人物严重OOC。3.本文由我本人、贪婪的小蝰蛇、洛瑟玛爱写诗三人合写，由我本人发布在这里。4.主CP为洛瑟玛X凯尔萨斯，洛瑟玛X塔莉萨，副CP为阿斯塔洛X罗曼斯。
Relationships: 洛瑟玛/凯尔萨斯, 洛瑟玛/塔莉萨, 阿斯塔洛/罗曼斯
Kudos: 1





	1. 回归

雷文德斯不再能给他赎罪了，城堡的继任者——雷纳索尔王子——坦言，他们现在对他也是束手无策。凯尔萨斯的罪行像是开满了邪恶之花的树木，在他的灵魂深处生出盘根错节的根，要是想彻底清除这片污秽，非得从灵魂上剐下一片土壤才行。  
或许是真心实意为他好，或许只是甩掉一个麻烦而已，温西尔们就这样将奎尔萨拉斯的王子送回了他的故国，仿佛永恒国度理所应当是他的最后一座监狱。  
“你知道该怎么把他送回去。”哈杜伦一副故作轻松的模样，甚至比了一个抹脖子的姿势。“那块地方叫死亡之国，只要你再杀死他一次——”  
他对上洛瑟玛的视线，于是打住了话头。再权高位重的精灵也会在摄政王满是寒意的瞪视中败下阵来，何况哈杜伦和洛瑟玛是挚友，他很清楚曾经的游侠同伴、现在银月城的领袖，到底有多么恼火。  
“好吧，兼职狱卒也没什么。”游侠将军耸耸肩。“这事归你和罗曼斯头疼了。”

哈杜伦·明翼就这样轻快地从会议室溜了出去，只留下罗曼斯和洛瑟玛两人，相互弥漫着低沉的气压。罗曼斯似乎又变回了凯尔萨斯刚刚死去时的那个他，浑身长着玻璃做成的刺，决心要和每个接近他的家伙同归于尽。他没开口，洛瑟玛也不说话，只是不停在房间里踱步，镶着宝石的华丽靴子重重踏在地板上，一遍遍踏过屋里摆着的罪碑。  
蓦地，罗曼斯站了起来，带着终于下定决心的神情。  
“哈杜伦说了最简单的方法。”他艰难地说道，仿佛这几个词扎碎了他的唇，让他的喉咙和心都在流血。  
洛瑟玛抬眼看他，褐色的眼眸里，先前的怒火已经有所平静了。取而代之的是某些漩涡般的情感，烦恼、愤怒和隐隐的恨意搅在一起，透不出一点光亮。  
“十年以前，你带回吸魔的法术和水晶时，也说那是最简单的方法。”  
罗曼斯发出一声可怕的怒吼，如同什么野兽遭受了致命的一击。他身边的桌子上，两只茶水未动的茶杯在魔法师的情感波动之下应声碎裂，其中一枚碎片堪堪飞过摄政王的脸，离仅剩的那只眼睛不到两指距离。  
会议室的左边，紧锁的房间里似乎传来了什么响动，里面关着的精灵好像在偷听他们的谈话。于是罗曼斯像蛇一样嘶嘶压低了声音，手指往洛瑟玛的胸口戳。  
“我知道你想摆脱这个，你们都想。”他朝奎尔萨拉斯王子的罪碑草草挥了一下手，像是多看一眼那些文字都会让他受伤。“我给你提议，你怎么做是你的事。你要是不满意，摄政王阁下——”  
“那就和十年以前一样，和明翼一起计划着杀死我了事。我等不及要知道我的那块石碑上会写什么了。”  
大魔导师抬高了下巴离开，傲气的神情有几分像他曾经效忠的王子。

现在会议室里只剩下洛瑟玛一个。他本可以舒服点坐下来，但是他的神经始终无法放松，仿佛他正抓着绷起来无法放开的绞索，绳套里套着的是凯尔萨斯苍白的脖子，一旦他放松了手，凯尔萨斯就会这么坠下去，脖颈在他手中发出断裂的轻响。  
所以他咬着牙，继续思考着。和罗曼斯的争吵加剧了心神不宁，他和大魔导师之间很久没有过这样的争执——上一次也许还得追溯到大酋长还是萨尔的年代。而凯尔萨斯，甚至没有加入他们的谈话，就已经成功搅乱了所有人的脑子，仿佛他有什么奇怪的咒语，能隔着紧锁的房门，给每个日怒之塔的精灵下诅咒一样。  
洛瑟玛不知道他在雷文德斯是不是也做了类似的事，所以那个高个子、吸血鬼般的女人才会让他回到银月城继续他的赎罪。“让他学会谦卑。”指控者严厉地说，“还有无私和牺牲。哦，对于这样毫无高贵之处的灵魂，总是得花些功夫。”她严苛地评价，就好像凯尔萨斯根本没在他们身边，听着他们的谈话。  
这些话让洛瑟玛产生些许不适，但是还没来得及分辨情绪的源头，凯尔萨斯就已经被带回了银月城。现在，他短暂地将这些不适归结于厌烦——因为这场赎罪回归，他的所有计划都被打乱了。部落的会议、和塔莉萨的晚餐约会，以及随之而后的诗会都被迫取消，他还不得不召开一场注定不欢而散，也确实不欢而散了的三人会议。  
至少他比罗曼斯好一些，凯尔萨斯的存在不再能伤害到他了。塔莉萨治愈伤口般的话语给了他太多安慰，如果她还在他身边，洛瑟玛想象着，夏多雷绛紫色的优美手指会划过他的下颚，然后轻抚着他的脸颊。  
“没什么的。”塔莉萨在他脑海中温柔地说，“没什么是你不能应付的，摄政王……即使是那个叛徒和暴君——”  
也许是受到了暮色百合温柔的鼓励，也许仅仅是想远离那块写满王子罪行的石碑，洛瑟玛走过房间，解开了暂时关押凯尔萨斯房间的门锁。

凯尔萨斯停下脚步看向打开的门锁，刚刚的争吵落在他耳朵里让他相当的不安，他从未见过自己的罪魂碑上写了些什么——罪恶的灵魂被允许阅读审判者判定的罪孽，而自己却是唯一的例外。经过了数百年浑浑噩噩的囚禁生涯，被胁迫被羞辱，被强迫的折断了羽翼，而这个即将踏入房间的精灵便是他在雷文德斯唯一的救赎。凯尔萨斯整理着自己的衣服让自己看起来不那么期待他的到来——摄政王和苏拉玛的首席大魔导师令人赞叹的爱情已经不仅仅流传在高层之中。

那本来应该是我的。他十分认真的这么想。

脸色苍白的王子垂下碧空一般的眼眸撑着下巴将思绪放空，甚至微微歪过头尖长的耳朵柔软的弯折下来，跟着月光一样的长发水银一般的流淌下来，微风吹拂起紫罗兰色的窗幔，透过来的日光让整个精灵都沐浴在奎尔萨拉斯的夕阳之中。  
这就是洛瑟玛推开门之后看到的景色。  
如同绝美的画卷一般令人着迷，引人沉醉，甚至让他的心脏都剧烈的跳了两下。  
但很快这种情绪就变成了厌恶，对他的也是对自己的。  
“你倒是很明白你的武器。”洛瑟玛的脸色肉眼可见的糟糕了下去，褐色的眼睛里酝酿着汹涌而来的风暴，“是不是你在魅惑恶魔的时候也同样用上了你这幅好皮囊？”  
凯尔萨斯愣了片刻，似乎并没有预想到他们的第一次会面会是这么一个糟糕的开始，那双自己认真亲吻过的嘴唇毫不犹豫的说出堪比利刃一样的话语，他张了张嘴放下手交叠在一起，拇指轻轻搓弄着另一根拇指——原本那个地方应该是代表他身份的皇家徽记。“我想你们对我应该是存在一些误会……”  
“误会？是你抛弃了我们，”洛瑟玛冷下脸来相当刻薄的打断了他的陈述，他惯会用甜言蜜语和漂亮的皮囊引诱他人陷入他编织的陷阱之中，“还将王国最珍贵的宝藏双手捧给了恶魔，你这 贪婪 傲慢又愚蠢的 蝰蛇。”  
“……所以你也是这么认为的？”凯尔萨斯的声音有些颤抖，他的声音依旧清澈而温柔，只有那一点点细不可闻的颤音表露了他内心的情绪。“认为我已经十恶不赦并且罪无可恕？”  
“如何宽恕你应该交给那些被你害死的精灵，我倒是可以选择将你再次送到他们面前。”洛瑟玛抱着肩膀微微扬起了下巴，他不自觉的摆出了极富攻击性的姿态，虽然面前的精灵苍白纤瘦的手腕上扣着一副过于沉重的‘护腕’，这已经足够让摄政王不用担心如何面对一个暴怒的传奇大法师。但他依旧保持的最高的警惕性——这条蝰蛇的毒液一向是致命的。“他们没有任何理由去编排你。怎么？你的灵魂和他们曾经碰到过的有所区别？噢，也是可能他们也不曾见过你这种毫无高贵可言的灵魂。”  
凯尔萨斯从喉咙里发出了一声悲鸣，像是苦苦挣扎的凤凰被死死的溺在了深海中，不留一丝光亮。  
“我会派人负责监督你的一切所作所为，你的行为不得违背任何一条奎尔萨拉斯的军事管制条例，大魔导师罗曼斯不得以任何理由靠近你。每天都有你必须完成的赎罪指标，完不成的话会有适当的惩罚等待着你，”洛瑟玛拿出了雷纳索尔交给他的一个小魔石，将最后一句诅咒一般的话语铭刻在了上面，也铭刻在了凯尔萨斯的灵魂深处，“你的余生将为了奎尔萨拉斯流干每一滴鲜血。”  
“现在，离开日怒之塔。”

洛瑟玛从阳台上看着凯尔萨斯努力挺直了后背离开这个本应该是他居住的高塔，这个奎尔萨拉斯的政治权利中心。这让他微妙的感觉到了一丝快感，仿佛这么做就能够报复了当年他的不辞而别。但随之而来的便是铺天盖地的空虚和烦躁，那双曾经比艾泽拉斯上所有的蓝色都要更加清澈的蓝色眼睛笼罩上了乌云失去了光亮，仿佛自己的不信任就已经恶狠狠的打击到了凯尔萨斯坚韧无比的心灵。这个认知无比清晰的让摄政王产生了不适，他用力揉了揉鼻梁将写好的短诗通过通讯水晶发给了他的暮色百合。  
他还没有学会何为谦卑。  
洛瑟玛用力的在羊皮纸上签署了自己的名字。  
他理应跪在纪念碑前忏悔自己的过错。

大踏步地走出日怒之塔，罗曼斯却并没有离开太远，经过几年的共事，他知道洛瑟玛·塞隆心硬如铁，如果他对凯尔萨斯做出了判决，一定会对凯尔萨斯的赎罪不利。  
笔直地站在阴影处，如同他在达拉然时喜欢站在凯尔身后一样，他在等着摄政王的判决，或者，是在等着自己的判决。  
太阳的光辉即将湮灭，白女士和蓝孩子已经在地平线升起，罗曼斯终于看到了凯尔萨斯·逐日者，他被破法者牵着锁链，向着死亡之痕走去——清理工作并没有完成，在太阳落下去的夜晚，那些游荡的亡灵还会出来袭击活人。  
“凯尔……”罗曼斯走了出来，他很久很久没有见过凯尔萨斯了，他几乎忘记了他的容貌，唯一没有忘记的，是他对他的背叛。  
“大魔导师，摄政王阁下的命令，您不能接近这个罪人。”破法者拦住了罗曼斯。  
“他怎么敢！？”罗曼斯恼火的怒视着破法者，他手臂上的魔法纹路明明灭灭无一不表达出他内心的激动。“他没有理由阻止我们见面。”  
那个破法者冷静的握紧手中的双刃看向因为愤怒涨红了脸的大魔导师。“这是摄政王阁下的命令。”  
大魔导师歪过头看向被紧紧束缚着的精灵，他那头像月光一样的银色刺痛了他的眼睛，曾几何时那一头日光一般的金色长发耀眼的如同日光森林的晨曦。  
“罗曼……多谢，但是不用了。”凯尔萨斯没有回头看向他的挚友，他也怕自己一旦回头就会控制不住自己的情绪，将痛苦将委屈全部倾泻出来。他用力的揉搓着指尖，用银色的长发挡住眼眸中晦暗的情绪。“你还需要做自己该做的事情，银月城夜晚的安宁就交给我吧。”他抬起头冲他露出一个自信的笑容。  
日光落在凯尔萨斯的脸上将他俊美的脸衬托的比过去还要再精致几分，他的微笑依旧清澈而明媚，罗曼斯感觉自己仿佛又看到了当年那个意气风发的精灵。


	2. 死亡之痕

洛瑟玛坐在靠窗的书桌前，不时在文件上写些什么。夜已经很深了，黄昏时分点燃的蜡烛已经燃掉了一半，整整一壶咖啡也见了底。忙碌中的摄政王习惯性地拿来杯子喝一口，却什么都没喝到。  
恐怕之前摄入的咖啡因不能帮助他撑到下半夜了。洛瑟玛疲倦地揉揉独眼，仅仅使用一只眼睛时，让他更觉得酸涩。为了缓解逐渐弥漫的困意，他站起身来，在书房中走了一圈，然后停步在窗子前，远远眺望着漆黑一片的树林。那正是凯尔萨斯今晚要赎罪的地方。一般说来，夜巡会由一个小队的游侠和血骑士负责，但是今晚，死亡之痕的另一边只会由两名破法者和凯尔萨斯巡逻，因为游侠们拒绝和前王子共同作战。就连哈杜伦·明翼，贵为游侠将军，似乎都劝说不动固执的游侠们。  
即使洛瑟玛对整件事的来龙去脉心知肚明，也不好出言责备任何一人。好在，随着银月城的逐步重建，彼方的亡灵不再反扑得那么厉害，近日的夜巡甚至都遇不上战斗任务，落单的亡灵仿佛是有知觉和智慧一般，会避开前来巡查的游侠小队。也许凯尔萨斯不会遇上什么困难的战斗，连一滴血都不会为银月城而流……  
摄政王紧锁着眉头，视线落在灯火辉煌的银月城之外，仿佛要撕开阴沉的黑夜，一直这样守望到黎明到来。一切都如死水般宁静和深沉，久到洛瑟玛几乎以为自己快要在窗边站着睡着了，突然一阵夜晚的寒风吹过，半滴蜡油滴在他手指上，他这才惊醒，回想起自己还有一书桌的事务尚未解决。  
当然，这也是因为凯尔萨斯，一切都是因为他。奥格瑞玛来信询问他是不是还是摄政王——萨尔的笔锋不乏调侃，仿佛辛多雷的王储回归对于他而言，活像一出应该坐在前排观看的好戏。达拉然则是直接发来了公函，要求一并加入惩处叛徒的流程中来。几乎整个后半夜，洛瑟玛都在苦苦思索该如何措辞礼貌地回绝他们。  
他再一次回望远处的黑暗，暗自忖度这样的赎罪或许还不够严厉，但还算个不错的开始。至少要让逃出银月城的王子明白，留守在家园的血精灵——还有他这个摄政王——曾经面临着如何的困境：一方面，他们承受着来自生前同伴和亲人的进攻，另一方面，他们的王子杳无音信，一并带走了所有的希望。

他忍住了一个哈欠，重新坐回书桌前，酸涩的眼睛回到了文件上，但是心思却并没有。所剩不多的烛火摇曳着，就如同他的心绪一样——他总是难以定下心神，因为凯尔萨斯明明触手可及，却再一次陷入了黑暗中。  
一瞬间，本来漆黑的天空突然被光芒所点亮。洛瑟玛急忙向外看去，一颗明亮的信号弹从死亡之痕的另一边升起，亮红色的光芒将整片森林都染成了红色。属于破法者的紧急联络信号仅仅出现了三秒，外面已经有了喧闹声，摄政王的书房被守卫一把推开。  
“是不是敌袭，摄政王大人？”他的守卫神色不安，紧抓着手里的双刃长剑。“那好像是他们，凯——王子殿下——巡逻的方向？”  
而洛瑟玛已经穿戴好了靴子，腰间别着长剑，整装待发。仿佛他一整晚的不祥预感终于得到了证实。

“解开我的手铐！”凯尔萨斯咆哮着挥起凤凰双刃剑斩掉了一个扑向他的行尸。“只要一个小小的魔法就可以解决掉这些没用的炮灰！”  
那两个破法者挥舞着辛多雷重盾坚守在通向银月城老城区最大的那个缺口的路口上，他们彼此对视了一眼像是长久以来的不确定终于得到了解释一样。“没有摄政王大人的命令我们是不会解开您的魔法禁锢。”  
“——！”凯尔萨斯被他们两个人的话语惊呆了，他俊美的脸因为愤怒扭曲起来“倘若今天守护不住河道那你们俩个精灵将会是全奎尔萨拉斯的罪人！”  
他得到的只是沉默的盾击和无休止的亡灵发疯一样的进攻。“简直比法力游龙还要愚蠢。”凯尔萨斯恼火的咒骂了一句只能徒劳的挥舞起剑刃，他最强大的武器被手腕上的沉重锁扣扣在了他的体内，这让他像是一个明明有着一个巨大的宝库却没有钥匙的可怜虫。  
属于法师精灵轻盈的身体却像战士一般健美有力，从指尖逸散出的魔法最多能给这把剑附上一个简单的加持持有人敏捷度的小魔法——这除了让他能在没有巨盾保护自己的时候稍微少遭点罪之外没有什么用途。凯尔萨斯深吸口气握紧了手中的长剑，眼前的亡灵一丝一毫都没有减少的趋势，甚至在那两个破法者放下硕大的奥数壁垒后就再不看他们一眼，直接扑向了站在中间毫无保护的精灵。  
他们疯了吧！  
凯尔萨斯这么想着挥手再次砍掉了一个行尸的头颅。只是……哪怕斩掉他们的脑袋这些曾经的精灵依旧顽强的向前抓挠着想从他身上撕下一口新鲜的血肉，似乎他从暗影界归来的身体对这些行尸而言是某种被无尽渴望的美食，能够安抚他们的灵魂带领他们归于尘土。  
上一次被同胞这么疯狂进攻是什么时候了？  
凯尔萨斯的思绪在一瞬间飞到了远方，仿佛他还在因为占星者的背叛而感到愤怒和绝望。在他晃神的瞬间被一个扑上来的死去的游侠咬住了肩膀，腐烂的尸体散发出令人绝望的恶臭，凯尔萨斯吃痛的大声尖叫着将双刃剑挥出一道亮银色的弧线。  
“你们面对的是太阳王！来啊——本王不是第一次手染同胞的鲜血！”

洛瑟玛带人来到极为激烈的战场的时候听到的就是这句话。  
他该死！  
奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王此时握紧了腰间的长剑，似乎这句话完全印证了温西尔对他的其中一个判决——暴君。  
“血骑士包抄左翼，右翼游侠散射，后方法师重火力魔法覆盖。”洛瑟玛沉着脸抽出长剑拄在身前，“剩下的交给我们的罪人。”他冷哼着脸上勾起一个讽刺的笑容，“反正这又不是他第一次双手浸透我们的鲜血。”

“洛尔——”凯尔萨斯被溅上污血的漂亮脸蛋上露出一个明亮的笑容，他有些急切的挥舞着双刃斩开面前的包围圈。“解开我的手铐，我可以用一个魔法解决它们！”  
摄政王歪了歪头，他长长的耳尖上沉重的金环碰撞在一起发出了清脆的声音。他没有直接回应他，只是用褐色的独眼死死的盯着露出乞求神色的精灵。  
“想都别想。”  
他这么说。

这次战斗直到晨曦，金色的阳光透过树林落在凯尔萨斯银色的长发上，那头漂亮柔顺的长发此时被污血浸透，打结成柳，纠结成一团乱麻。他跪在这块曾经被死亡之力深深浸透过的土地上，几乎脱力到死去。  
“摄政王大人，”亲卫走到擦拭着长剑的洛瑟玛身边，“这场战斗的规模快抵得上整个幽魂之地的亡灵残余，最后甚至是有高阶兵种的参与，保守估计它们在大半年内不再可能发动这种规模的战役。我方士兵损耗颇少，不过是一些皮外伤和箭矢的消耗，只有……”他顿了顿，重新提口气，“凯……王子…只有他一个精灵受伤严重，几乎所有亡灵的目标都是他。”  
“别让他死了。”洛瑟玛收起软布将长剑重新别回腰间，大步向跪着的精灵走过去，“他得好好活着，赎清自己的罪恶。”

“这些都是曾经被你抛下的子民，他们重新活过来撕咬他们的亲人和同伴。”洛瑟玛站在凯尔萨斯身后，华丽的靴子上沾满了污血和泥土，他的声线嘶哑而低沉却平淡的丝毫没有起伏。“你就那么走了，带着奎尔萨拉斯残留的大部分精英。”他猛的弯下腰抓起月光一样的银发拉扯着让他抬起头——在某一瞬间他似乎因为他可能第三次死掉这一种可能性而感觉到心脏撕裂一样的痛苦。  
“对不起洛尔……我没能及时送回清洁的能源……”凯尔萨斯俊美的脸因为头皮被拉扯的疼痛而簇紧了眉头，他湛蓝的眼睛因为痛哭过有些红肿，但清透的瞳仁依旧像夏日雨后的晴空，此时此刻清晰的映着洛瑟玛的样子。  
洛瑟玛愣了愣，他的记忆中他的王子在他身下哭叫的样子如此鲜明的和他现在的脸重叠在了一起，这让他像触电一般甩开了手中紧紧抓着的那一大把银发，力道大的甚至将凯尔萨斯甩在了焦黑的泥土上。  
“你该对不起不仅仅只是我。”摄政王恶狠狠的重哼一声大步的离开并大声的宣布他对凯尔萨斯接下来的安排。“给他治疗，送他去休息，傍晚的时候莉亚德林女伯爵会非常乐意看到他去圣岛的纪念碑前为内战而死的亡魂祈福。”  
你早就应该滚出我的回忆凯尔萨斯。  
洛瑟玛用力揉了揉酸涩的眼睛在摇晃的马车中陷入短暂的安眠。


	3. 占有欲

罗曼斯匆匆赶向死亡之痕，但他见到的仅仅是被抬走的凯尔萨斯，可是看到那么多亡灵的尸体，他还有什么不明白的？他转身盯着洛瑟玛：“摄政王阁下果然是体贴入微。”  
“这是他应该做的事情，大魔导师。”洛瑟玛没有理会罗曼斯的嘲讽，“到是你，我们的大魔导师居然在这种时候没有来到现场战斗，也没有去处理这些亡灵……”  
“摄政王阁下，大魔导师昨夜在我那里喝醉了。”阿斯塔洛从血骑士部队里走了出来，“我没有通知他，因为他已经很久没有睡一个安稳的觉了。”  
“阿斯塔洛，你不必为我说话。”罗曼斯昂起了头，“这里的尸体我会处理干净，作为昨天夜里没有到来的惩罚。”  
“罗曼斯——”阿斯塔洛有些焦急，“我可以帮你……”  
“你没有听到大魔导师说什么吗，阿斯塔洛！”洛瑟玛打断了他的话，“这是作为血法师领袖没有到达的惩罚。”

尸体腐烂的恶臭钻进他的面罩，直冲他的鼻子，要不是他凌晨已经吐过一回，现在恐怕会把喝的酒通通呕吐出来。于是，他只能踉踉跄跄行走在血液浸染的死亡焦土上，亡灵的残躯绽放出焰色的花朵，再被花瓣所吞噬。  
起先，罗曼斯试过让自己清醒一些，随后他意识到，就这样半醉不醉、浑浑噩噩的，反而是他的幸运，要是他能再迷糊一点就更好了。聪敏的大魔导师被迫意识到，这些破碎的尸块都是被刀剑砍倒的，没有一点魔法的痕迹——说明即使是在危及生命的关头，摄政王也没有准许凯尔萨斯解开限制他魔法的手铐。那是亡灵群落疯狂地攻击凯尔萨斯，把他伤成那样的时候……  
罗曼斯的法杖停顿了一下，他能够理解洛瑟玛的选择。毕竟，上一次凯尔萨斯不受限地回到银月城时，他们的圣井里钻出了一个恶魔领主，奎尔丹纳斯被血精灵的鲜血所染红。  
法杖的底端轻轻碰了一下地上的一颗头颅，烂得露出半边骨头的精灵残骸瞬间燃起火苗，腐肉在烈焰中噼啪作响。罗曼斯凝视着燃烧的亡灵片刻，然后在传送术的光芒里离开了烈焰熊熊的战场。如果他能再多停留上几分钟，他就会看到，这颗头颅破损的颅骨上在生长新的血肉，当亡灵的下颌骨松开，那块带着法袍一起撕下来的肉块落到地上时，饱受折磨的游侠残躯终于化成了一缕青烟。而血肉落到地上，仿佛融化在了亡灵法术侵蚀了数年之久的黑色土地中，于是黑色的死亡色彩逐渐退去，鲜血所滋养的一小片区域恢复了永歌森林正常的颜色。  
一个隐隐绰绰的暗色身影在罗曼斯离开后出现。带着手套的枯瘦的手悄无声息地触碰着新生的土地，像是在抚摸新生儿幼嫩的皮肤般，满怀着珍爱和欣喜。他恋恋不舍地收回手，然后拾起破碎的法袍一角，消失于火焰逐渐平息后的浓烟之间。

“我不明白为什么。”莉亚德林焦躁地说，“圣光的疗效不好……”  
三个血骑士围在凯尔萨斯身边，还有一位年轻的见习牧师在忙着更换浸血的纱布，四位精灵都看起来焦急又困惑不解。且不论他们和凯尔萨斯是否有私仇，在坚决的命令和摄政王本人的注视下，肯定是要拼尽全力治疗好前王子身上，这些看似一个疗伤术就能痊愈，现在却迟迟难以愈合的伤口。  
“就算是被遗忘者，这么多圣疗术下去也会治好的。”她甩了甩红色的马尾辫，迅速扫了一眼面无表情的洛瑟玛，又集中注意力施展了一个治疗法术。显而易见的啃咬痕迹愈合了，但是随后，又像缺水的土地一般开裂，慢慢地浸透新换的纱布。  
“你也许该给他一点魔力补充……”  
一个优雅动听的女性声音响起，挂着黑眼圈的洛瑟玛回头，看到首席奥术师塔莉萨正向他们走来。和一群满身血污、戎装不齐整的血精灵相比，她身着银色的长袍，辅以淡紫色的百合花形状饰品，闪烁的符文衬托出她格外美丽和从容。  
“我接到你的信，然后想着不来不行，摄政王。”她伸出纤长的手指，轻轻握了一下洛瑟玛的手。  
洛瑟玛在其他游侠略带好奇的眼神里有些不自在。“你不必过来的……”他压低声音对她说。  
“我觉得我需要来一趟。”塔莉萨眨眨优美又探究的眼眸，像是酒杯晃了晃，于是里面倒映的月亮也眨了眨。“仅仅用圣光不行，亲爱的。奥术所祝福的灵魂需要奥术才能治疗。”  
洛瑟玛摇摇头。“我不会允许他靠近太阳井。他只会毁了一切。”  
传来一声法杖敲击地面的声响，收拾残局的罗曼斯也赶到了。他刚巧听到了这句话，因此显得格外恼火却又无话反驳，只好冷着脸站在一边，对着他自己的法杖生闷气。  
塔莉萨幽幽地叹了口气，变戏法一般，从贴身的银色长裙里拿出一小瓶魔力酒。“还好我带着。，以备不时之需。”她短暂地微笑了一下，笑容在看到凯尔萨斯的伤势时消失了。  
仿佛燃烧的壁炉压根不存在一样，凯尔萨斯正浑身打着哆嗦，毫无血色的嘴唇抿得极紧，手脚不规律地抽搐着。他的意识似乎还清醒，但是头脑却失去了对身体的控制，塔莉萨一连说了两次让他张开嘴，重伤病号没有任何反应。  
血骑士们需要维持圣光术，阻止伤势的进一步恶化。于是她向洛瑟玛使了个眼色，摄政王有些踌躇，但是还是走了过来。  
生命仿佛在这一刻回到了凯尔萨斯体内，回光返照一般，他睁大了天蓝色的眼睛，先前脱力的手紧紧抓住洛瑟玛的小臂，像是死死抓住救命稻草的溺水者。“洛尔。”声音从他的喉咙挤出来，扭曲得不成样子。“洛尔——”  
“安静些，你这个暴君。”洛瑟玛回答。  
凯尔萨斯不再用力了，他的手垂回去，又和之前一样失去了力量。洛瑟玛再掰开他的嘴，喂进魔力酒水时，他也没有再挣扎。

“摄政王，来——”塔丽萨轻声唤回有些走神的摄政王，她牵着他的手来到了房间的角落里，压低了声音，“他的身体状态很糟糕，我不知道暗影界是用什么手段给他重新塑造的肉体，但是他的灵魂在破碎。被奥术眷顾的灵魂需要奥术的能量。”  
“不行，”洛瑟玛摇了摇头握紧了夏多雷柔软干燥的手，刚刚她温暖的嗓音像一根羽毛温柔的抚摸着自己因为凯尔萨斯皱在一起的心脏，他低下头认真的看着她像月光一样的眼眸，“我不能让辛多雷再陷入任何一场危机”随即他的眼眸中漾起一层笑意弯下腰轻轻吻了吻她的手指，“我现在已经在开始怀疑我最亲密的盟友仅仅一个照面就被那条蝰蛇魅惑了心智。”  
“洛瑟玛——”塔丽萨并不认真的抱怨了一声随即恢复了她雍容华贵的样子，“你还有心情开玩笑，看起来你没有你在诗里表达的那么糟糕。”  
“真的是很糟糕的诗么？我斟酌了很久……”  
“是你的字，亲爱的。”

罗曼斯靠近了沉睡中的王子，血骑士的圣光在给他补充过魔力酒之后终于有了些许效果。大魔导师小心的用指尖轻蹭着他苍白的脸颊，即使在现在的情况下，他的王子依旧俊美的如同精致的瓷器。  
“我来给他补充奥术能量，你们接着治疗。”大魔导师黝黑的眼睛里现在只盛的下面前这个像雪花一样的精灵。他小心的将手掌覆盖在他的头顶，如同涓流一样的魔力缓缓的渗透进凯尔萨斯的身体。内里狂乱的魔法像是无尽之海最狂躁的风暴一般将那一缕魔力撕扯个粉碎。  
他们到底对你做了什么！  
罗曼斯发出一声宛如野兽受伤的低吼，他凶狠的瞪视了一眼正背对着他们的摄政王随即低下头徒劳的用自己输出的那一缕缕如同沧海一粟一般的魔法涓流捋顺着凯尔萨斯体内的魔力海。

“他还没醒过来么？”和塔丽萨简单聊过后心情舒畅的摄政王回到病床前，他瞥了一眼合上眼睛的凯尔萨斯，就连眼前再次闪过他恬静健康的躺在自己臂弯里的样子也无法洛瑟玛带来糟糕的情绪。  
“他体内的魔法完全乱套了，”罗曼斯的太阳穴鼓起来仿佛捋顺凯尔萨斯体内狂暴的魔法耗费了他无尽的精力，“你得松开他的手铐。”  
“你应该知道不受控制的传奇大魔导师能做到什么地步。”洛瑟玛冷哼一声抱起了手臂。“他上次召唤来了一个军团的领袖！”  
“或许你只要不让他输出魔法就好了摄政王。”塔丽萨从他身后的阴影里走出来冲罗曼斯友好的笑了笑。“夜之子有这种控制魔法输出或者流入的技术。”  
“噢，是啊，那么庞大的魔法就留在他体内，让他像在雷文德斯一样被强迫灌注心能灌注罪孽，最后变成一具了无生气的魔偶。”大魔导师的嘴像淬过毒一样，让塔丽萨一向温和的笑容僵在脸上。  
“或许大魔导师会有更好的解决方法？”  
“……”罗曼斯在面罩下抿紧了嘴唇，从梳理凯尔萨斯体内的魔法转为抽取他狂暴的能量。“我见过他们如何处理他多余的心能…现在也一定可以缓解他狂躁的奥术……”  
塔丽萨看着罗曼斯在奋力抽取凯尔萨斯狂暴奥术能量的同时还在如同涓流一般和风细雨的将温和的能量注回他的体内，她轻轻叹了口气靠近有些僵硬的摄政王，“这里应该不需要我们了。”  
洛瑟玛点点头合上眼盖住褐色的眼中刚刚晦暗不明的情绪——那是一种因为自己的所有物被人碰触而涌起的疯狂的占有欲。


	4. 奎尔林斯的精灵

等到凯尔体内的奥术彻底平息下来的时候，罗曼斯长出了一口气，眼前一黑就倒在了地上。一直紧盯他的阿斯塔洛立刻就抱起了他，带他回到了自己的住所。

“你这样做，值得吗？”阿斯塔洛黑着脸端来了一份热可可。  
“值得。”大魔导师脸色苍白地握住手中的马克杯，“这是我曾经背叛他所应该付出的代价。”  
“是他背叛了我们，罗曼！”阿斯塔洛几乎是怒吼起来，“你没有看过他的罪行吗？你就不能清醒一点？他是暴君和叛徒！他需要用自己的生命来赎清他的罪孽！你当初的选择没有错！……”  
“阿斯塔洛——”罗曼斯放下了杯子打断了他的话，“我比你在他的身边待的更久，也更了解他！暴君？如果他是暴君，他就不会把某种饮鸩止渴的方法带回奎尔萨拉斯，也不会让外域的部队陷入绝望！”  
“可他投靠了基尔加丹！这是无法辩驳的事实，罗曼！”阿斯塔洛抓住了大魔导师的肩膀，“我们都是他的幕僚，都被他遣回了银月城，他在外域的最后几年，没有人知道他做了什么，也不会有人知道！而他的罪行却是被刻在了罪碑上，让银月城的高层知道，这意味着他不会再次成为银月城的领袖，奎尔萨拉斯不需要这样罪孽深重的领袖。”  
“这是你的意思，还是摄政王的意思？”罗曼斯的目光锐利起来，他蹒跚地走下了床，“阿斯塔洛？”  
“这是我的想法，与摄政王无关！”阿斯塔洛的目光闪烁了一下，“银月城的大部分精灵都是这样的想法……包括从外域归来的日怒军团。”

哈杜伦随意地推开摄政王办公室的门，因为过于率性和轻巧，好像是在进到他自己的房间一样，连守在门口的亲卫都没来得及站直问候。游侠将军一点都没理会埋头回复信件的洛瑟玛，他自己倒了一杯热茶，又顺走了下午茶餐盘上最后的两块饼干，舒舒服服地在对面的会客沙发上坐了下来。  
他嘎吱嘎吱地啃完饼干，抹了抹嘴，长耳朵彻底放松地往下垂了一点。这一系列动作和噪声似乎都没有打扰到工作的摄政王。他挺拔的英俊鼻子似乎闻到了什么，于是哈杜伦轻咳一声，预备发表他的惊人言论。  
“屋里这个味道，你们做过了吧。”  
洛瑟玛指间的笔一哆嗦，一团深紫色的墨水晕染在羊皮纸上。  
哈杜伦抿了一口茶。“我觉得你发泄一下情绪，没什么不可以——”  
“我不是在发泄情绪。”洛瑟玛放下笔和纸，揉了揉鼻梁。“要是你没有更有价值的事情要说，就暂时别来打扰我了。”  
“恰恰相反，这件事应该比你的特殊午休更重要。”哈杜伦坐直身子，用茶托朝他被桌子挡住的下半身比划。“鉴于你已经合理‘发泄’过了，你现在大概能冷静地分析一番。”  
洛瑟玛瞪了他一眼。“有话快说。”  
哈杜伦摆出一个投降的姿势。“好吧，好吧。”他无奈地叹着气，眼神却是严肃认真的。“我待人去昨天发生冲突的地方检查，没有什么能解释昨晚的突然袭击。你也知道，那一片的亡灵已经安静很久了……”  
“那么，”洛瑟玛若有所思，“就是因为凯尔萨斯……”  
“这就是性爱的作用么，真是立竿见影。”哈杜伦撇撇嘴，“你现在都能冷静地说起这个名字了。”  
洛瑟玛沉默不语，似乎完全没有听进去游侠将军的嘲讽。亡灵的夜间攻让整个奎尔萨拉斯的军队都紧张了起来，所有精灵都神经紧绷，生怕第三次战争的悲剧再次重演。尽管暂时的危机已经解除，风行者之塔以及周围的一大片区域仍旧在死亡的掌控之下，四五年前，奎尔林斯也失守了。他曾经听闻，希尔瓦娜斯·风行者的黑暗游侠们一度在风行者之塔周围出没，失去了作为领袖的女妖之王，这些熟稔奎尔萨拉斯防卫布置，如今却已为敌手的精灵已然成为了东部王国北部新的威胁。  
但是，凯尔萨斯的回归让这些盘踞在暗中的阴影倾巢而出，似乎要用惊人的数量和一位王子做出生死决战。洛瑟玛找不到内在的逻辑，多年和被遗忘者共事的经验告诉他，试图理解亡者的逻辑是不太可能的。死亡的精灵们，他们的记忆和情感都停在生前的最后一刻，推动他们行动的可能只有憎恨与愤怒——如今天灾军团已经覆灭，他们最后的恨意集中在凯尔萨斯身上，这是他所能寻求到的，最好的解释。  
从这个角度出发，洛瑟玛试着去找一条能够免除战争的路。  
“我们该和风行者之塔的那些黑暗游侠谈谈。”他突然开口，把盯着空茶杯发呆的哈杜伦吓得不轻。“等凯尔萨斯的伤好些以后。他们是——我们曾经的战友，不能再有一次内战了。让同胞的鲜血——”  
他回想起凯尔萨斯在战斗中喊出的那句话，突如其来的强烈恨意席卷了他的理智，让他的手指轻微地颤抖了一下。  
“结束于那个暴君的赎罪吧。”

凯尔萨斯的身体在血骑士们和牧师们的调养下逐渐恢复了常态，其中也得益于洛瑟玛大发慈悲的允许他能够动用一个不大于炎爆术的魔力总量。  
“凯尔萨斯殿下，”阿斯塔洛站在凯尔萨斯的病床边凝视着他曾经效忠的主君。“摄政王大人命令您在身体恢复之后前往塔奎林，并从那里和明翼将军汇合，剩下的路他会带你走完。”  
凯尔萨斯捏掉掌心不停出现又消失的小型奥术造物微笑着抬起头，十分优雅的冲他点了点头，“我知道了阿斯塔洛，多谢你。”  
大法师长长的眉毛抖了抖，似乎是想说些什么，最后只归于一声长叹便转身离开。  
明媚的日光下，那双湛蓝的眼眸依旧纯净如初。

“这是你为了死去的人民在死亡之痕的最后一次赎罪，你最好不要搞砸了。”哈杜伦扯着陆行鸟的缰绳看向凯尔萨斯，这位优雅矜贵的前王储坐在一只白色的陆行鸟上，甚至包括他的长袍也是如同月光一样的皎洁。游侠将军忍不住偷偷摸了摸自己的脸，并觉得这位前王储才算得上是奎尔萨拉斯最美的精灵。  
“我会尽可能去恳求他们的原谅。”凯尔萨斯微笑着跟上哈杜伦的脚步，纤长的耳朵轻轻抖了抖歪过头瞥了眼幽静树林深处露出来的一个残破的塔尖。  
“最好是这样。”哈杜伦嘟囔着甩起了缰绳。

风行者之塔并不远，至少是在他们被一排锋利的箭矢刺穿之前。  
“是谁胆敢来到女妖之王的故居？”嘶哑的声音和鲜红的眼眸无一不表示出面前精灵的身份——一个黑暗游侠。  
“奎尔萨拉斯的游侠将军，哈杜伦·明翼，带领奎尔萨拉斯的前王储拜访此地，他将尽他可能恳求你们的宽恕。”哈杜伦大声说着并将身后的金弓摘下来握在手里。  
“凯尔萨斯？”那个黑暗游侠歪了歪头疑惑的看向从陆行鸟背滑下来的精灵。她僵硬的脸上扯出一个有些扭曲的笑意，“很好，正好我们现在有客人来了。想必他们也很想听听你的忏悔。”  
“如果你能劝的他们重新归属与奎尔萨拉斯的边防，也算是做了一件好事。”在凯尔萨斯和哈杜伦擦身而过的时候，游侠将军压低了声音这么嘟囔了一句。  
“洛尔会因为这件事对我稍微好一点么？”  
“谁知道呢，也许会吧。”哈杜伦毫不犹豫的给他的挚友挖了个大坑。反正这是他们两个的事情……嗯，问题不大。  
凯尔萨斯低下头轻浅的勾起唇角，仿佛是听到了什么好笑的事情，他再抬起头挺直了脊背向风行者之塔走进去。  
“我是赎罪者，我来忏愧我的罪行而并不奢求你们的原谅。”白皙的足赤裸的踩在很久不曾打理过的石板路上，锋利的石块割开娇嫩的肌肤，他血液里只有亡者能闻到的香甜正从他身上缓缓溢散开来。  
“我有罪，我不曾在你们最需要我的时候与你们同在。”风行者之塔里的黑暗游侠一个接一个的冒出来，如此多的数量让哈杜伦的后背冒起一层冷汗。  
“我有罪，我轻信了恶魔的低语，尽管他手中可能持有唯一能拯救我们的井水。”一些完全不同于黑暗游侠的精灵从塔里也走了出来，他们的装束看起来更像是一些施法者。  
“我有罪，”凯尔萨斯的声音放轻了许多，他缓缓的单膝跪了下去，低下了他一直高昂的头颅，“我的手上沾满了你们的鲜血……”  
“我不渴求你们的原谅，只将我的罪行摊开在你们面前，表达我的歉意和悔恨。”  
“但现在我恳求你们，”他仰起头，像是一轮初升的明日，那双漂亮的眼睛里闪烁起耀目的光芒“回忆起过去的荣光与骄傲，死亡不曾带走你们的意志，也绝不会摧毁你们的灵魂，奎尔萨拉斯的英灵们，我恳求你们，再次为了这个最好的国家而战。”


	5. 交易

“一个和兽人、巨魔和亡灵结盟的国家，”仿佛是来自冰窖的声音从黑暗中响起，在阴森的塔里产生了可怕的空洞回响。“一个靠着恶魔才活到今日的国家。不，我看不到其中的荣光和骄傲之处。”  
前游侠领主伦瑟·霍克斯比尔失去了那双象征着未被污染的蓝色眼睛，他的双眼如今和其他黑暗游侠一样，闪烁着可怖的猩红色。他浑身都裹在宽大的斗篷里，伸出的手臂上有一处明显的腐烂，但护臂和手套帮助他握紧了弓，箭尖逐步向前，最终抵在了凯尔萨斯的额头。  
他居高临下地俯视着曾经高高在上的王子殿下——作为游侠领主，他不怎么能常常见到王储，死亡更是模糊了他的记忆。王子在他仅剩的回忆里，就像是国度中最耀眼的骄阳般绚烂和强大，虽然凯尔萨斯也经历过死的折磨，光彩仍旧存留在他的眼眸当中，仿佛奎尔萨拉斯还是在他统治之下的那个永恒国度。  
伦瑟的嘴角抽搐了一下，好像他想大笑出声。“听说是你把恶魔的能量带给了人民，王子。我不知道你该如何赎罪……”  
“你要来发表一下意见么，尊敬的摄政王大人？”  
几乎要扎进凯尔萨斯眼睛的箭头突然上移，转瞬之间，伦瑟已经松开了弓弦，黑色的箭矢脱弦飞出，直直射向哈杜伦身后深邃的林地。哈杜伦刚刚举起金弓，尚未瞄准，一道浅色的影子像猎食的鹰隼般扑向掠进林间的箭，清脆的轻响过后，黑箭从半空中被击落在地上，一支金色的羽箭及时拦截下了黑暗游侠的进攻。  
洛瑟玛离开了阴影的遮蔽，他手握雕刻着凤凰羽翼的华丽长弓，背上的箭筒也有相仿的装饰，和他一身黄金装饰的甲胄十分契合。他伸着手臂，一支羽箭搭在弓上，对着伦瑟的方向蓄势待发，昔日的游侠同僚正用弓箭瞄准着彼此可以一击致命的弱点。  
理应是不能分神的时候，洛瑟玛的独眼却向着地上的血迹瞥了一下。凯尔萨斯的脚还在淌血，地面上多出了一条血迹斑斑的路途，尽头是下跪的王子单薄的背影。  
他不着痕迹地，向凯尔萨斯的位置移了半步。  
“你现在确实像个摄政王了，塞隆。”  
伦瑟咬着牙说道，怒火和憎恨让他的声音变得更为扭曲。哈杜伦似乎想打什么圆场，但是三张弓也正指着他的脑袋，金发的游侠将军紧抿住了唇，准星定在黑暗游侠的领袖头上一动不动。  
似乎每一秒都在对峙中被无限拉长，若是以前，洛瑟玛大概会放下武器，像现在的凯尔萨斯一样请求战友们的原谅，但是他的心已经不那么柔软，不再一味地寻找自己身上的错误了。在他看到写满了凯尔萨斯罄竹难书的罪行的罪碑之时，他就完全明白了一切——他也是这件事中的受害者，那个背叛了国家和人民，用恶魔的能量污染奎尔萨拉斯的罪魁祸首，只是凯尔萨斯而已。  
他在等待凯尔萨斯开口。很多很多年前培养过的默契，以及他对王子的了解告诉他，凯尔萨斯会说话的。他的箭矢移动了一分，于是伦瑟也紧张地向前迈了一步。  
“前来忏悔的是我。”一直跪着，连膝盖都开始淌血的王子正如洛瑟玛所料，突然开口。“别这样，我愿意付出代价——”  
他的喉咙好像被什么东西扼住了，一只无形的手捏紧了他的脖子，凯尔萨斯张开嘴，发出无声的叫喊。乌云间释放出的月光下，难以从黑暗中分辨出形状的手显现出来，它链接着触手组成的黑雾，逐渐束紧了王子的身体。  
“那就让他赎罪吧。”曾经的高阶圣光牧师，现在却被暗影笼罩的奥萝拉·换天者说。

高阶牧师走到凯尔萨斯面前，用暗影凝聚而成的爪子将他紧紧束缚在原地，她弯下腰在凯尔萨斯身前用力闻了闻。  
“如此甘甜……如此美妙……仿佛——”她眯起眼似乎在从她些许残留的记忆里寻找什么美好的回忆，“仿佛奎尔萨拉斯最甘甜的晨露。”  
“放下武器伦琴，我们要好好招待这位尊贵的客人。”奥萝拉僵硬的脸上艰难的扯出一个难看的笑容。

哈杜伦的脸上还有些恍惚，在他以为自己的脑袋要被漆黑的箭矢射穿的时候，那些黑暗游侠就已经和洛瑟玛谈好了他们需要护卫的边境防线，而代价只是要凯尔萨斯留在风行者之塔一个星期。  
“我们保证会将活着的 凯尔萨斯 完整的还给你。”前游侠领主相当恶劣的留下了这么一句模棱两可的话。  
“霍克斯指的是你，还是你们？”游侠将军看了眼摄政王的背影迟疑的抛出他的疑问。作为一个过分了解洛瑟玛的精灵，他和凯尔萨斯隐秘的感情一向是他想要探究的话题。  
洛瑟玛握着缰绳的手紧了紧，“我们。”他干巴巴的这么解释了一句便不再回应哈杜伦的疑问。  
他受伤了。  
洛瑟玛心不在焉的坐在陆行鸟背上，他努力回忆着刚刚剑拔弩张的场面以及高阶牧师似是而非的话语。  
甘甜……美妙……晨露……？难不成……？  
他自嘲的笑了笑，用力晃了晃长耳想要把那个莫名其妙的念头扔出脑海。  
不会的，他的血肉不可能对亡灵有着什么特殊的作用。  
是这样的吧？

“想必我们的王子殿下从未来过这么破败的地方，”奥萝拉拉着凯尔萨斯向这个庄园最好的那个房子走去，一路上留下的斑驳血迹就已经快要让自制力不够强的黑暗游侠露出他们狰狞的尖牙。“很可惜，我们早就死了，也不需要睡眠。”  
“伦琴在上一次亡灵暴动的时候去看了，你就在战场上。”高阶牧师轻快的说着将凯尔萨斯扔进了塔楼最高的房间里，“他看到了你的血肉治愈了一小片被死亡之力污染的土地。”  
“想必我们也可以用你的血肉恢复我们之前的样子。”伦琴从房间的另一边走过来，他居高临下的看着房间正中依旧站的笔挺的精灵。黑暗游侠有些残破的手抚上他的脸颊拨开他颈侧垂落的银发露出凯尔萨斯白皙修长的脖颈，“品尝被洛瑟玛爱过的精灵？很好，我很乐意看看他失控的样子。”  
黑暗游侠扶着凯尔萨斯的肩膀在他的颈侧用力的咬了下去。

“只是七天而已洛——”哈杜伦毫无形象的躺在洛瑟玛书房的大沙发里，“现在才过去三天你就已经让我至少跑去风行者之塔二十次了！”金发的游侠嘬了一口手中的血蓟烟向上吐出一个烟圈，“让我干点游侠将军应该干的事情，而不是斥候就能干的事情！”  
“奎尔林斯小屋的黑暗游侠已经开始了日常巡逻，”洛瑟玛用他金属的手甲轻轻敲打着桌面，“根据我们的精灵报告的消息来说，那些曾经死去又重新活过来的精灵们现在看起来……十分健康……对亡灵，不应该用健康这个词汇。”  
“没有必要想太多好么洛？”哈杜伦坐起来将烟卷掐灭在他的手甲上，“还有几天他就回来了。还有罗曼斯，他也有权利知道凯尔萨斯的现状。”  
“……作为银月城的最高层。”看着摄政王愈发漆黑的脸游侠将军相当有求生欲的补充了一句。  
“我会通过阿斯塔洛转达凯尔萨斯的近况，而他本人没有必要和凯尔萨斯接触。”洛瑟玛推了推鼻梁上的平光眼镜，眼前浮现起前些日子大魔导师捧着凯尔萨斯的脸，那么专注而又虔诚的看着他。他认得他眼底的光。  
在很久很久很久以前，他也是这么看着凯尔萨斯的。

事实上，大魔导师根本不知道凯尔萨斯是去了风行者之塔，阿斯塔洛根本没有告诉他。  
自从那次帮凯尔疏解奥术能量后，罗曼斯一直处于虚弱状态，狂暴的奥术能量被他吸收转化，同时也损耗了他本身的奥术能量，这让大魔导师不得不停下手中的工作，窝在住所里休息。  
“阿斯塔洛还没有把今天的工作送过来吗？”大魔导师发了脾气——他的仆人几乎把他软禁在卧室里，因为他的状态太差了，而且摄政王下了死令，不许他接触凯尔萨斯，这让仆从们倍感压力，直到阿斯塔洛的到来。  
“凯尔在哪儿？摄政王对他做了什么？”自从罗曼斯被软禁起来，他就察觉到了某种不安。  
“被摄政王流放到了死亡之痕，有游侠照看着。”阿斯塔洛脸不红心不跳地说，“给予他适当的施法权力。”  
“那还好……”大魔导师长出了一口气，“什么时候我才能离开住所？”  
“七天之后，你的伤势在七天之后就能恢复。”阿斯塔洛给罗曼斯倒了一杯热可可，“早点恢复了，才能为王子殿下做点什么，不是吗？”  
“对……”大魔导师接过了热可可，一饮而尽……然后昏睡了过去。  
阿斯塔洛神情复杂地看着罗曼斯：“还有七天，你就能再次接受凯尔萨斯·逐日者死亡的消息。”


	6. 破碎

接下来的四天无比难熬，仿佛正经受审判的不是凯尔萨斯，而是洛瑟玛自己。在一个看不进去公文，也写不出任何诗句的夜晚，洛瑟玛突然醒悟，他根本无法容忍凯尔萨斯离开他的掌控，无论是心理上还是真实的距离上。  
他曾自诩已经放下了对王子的爱，但是现在看来，曾经寄予凯尔萨斯的爱和信任并没有完全消失，而是在漫长的时间和混浊的憎恨里扭曲，成为了更加不堪复杂的情感。  
伦瑟的那个眼神和语气……他每每回想起来，都会愈发觉得等待的难处。哈杜伦不断抱怨着又往风行者之塔跑了几趟，带回来的消息总算是转移了些许摄政王的注意力：  
“那块枯萎的死土！”游侠将军双眸中闪烁着难以置信，和极度的惊喜，他的声音颤抖，近乎热泪盈眶。“上面绽放了花朵。你敢相信么洛，我亲眼看到的——风行者之塔旁边有玫瑰开放了，就像是土地在复活！”  
即使远离森林多年，洛瑟玛依旧怀有对森林赤诚的热爱，这个好消息一时间让他也激动地站了起来。最初的热切过后，摄政的经历又让他慢慢冷静，开始思考事情的前因后果。  
“是伦瑟他们找到了什么恢复死亡魔法的方法？”他提出一种假设，随后自己否定了。“不，那样他们就不需要等到现在，还是和凯尔有关……”  
他不自觉地用了亲密的称呼，是哈杜伦响亮地啧了一声，洛瑟玛才发觉。  
“别在意，别在意。”哈杜伦拍拍兄弟的肩，投去一个似乎懂得很多的眼神。“我想你猜对了，八成是和我们的前王子有关。至于是什么魔法，恐怕只有等他回来才能知道。既然他愿意给风行者之塔解除诅咒，那消去死亡之痕也就是时间问题而已。”  
洛瑟玛的目光投向窗外远处，横贯在奎尔萨拉斯土地上的伤痕。他隐约看到了恢复这一切的希望，但是仍有捉摸不定的感觉，仿佛有一出更大的悲剧正藏在幕布之后，等待着他拉开序幕的篇章。  
“那些玫瑰花。”他问道，“是不是鲜血一样的红色？”  
哈杜伦看起来不明所以，但还是点了点头。  
凯尔萨斯回来的时候，径直被护送去了摄政王的书房。这一回，拉着锁链的不再是严苛的破法者，而是洛瑟玛其中的一个亲卫，暗褐色头发的精灵卫士有着一张年纪不大的脸，但是他的左眼角到右边脸颊上，有一道明显的贯穿伤痕。  
他偷偷给凯尔萨斯塞了一块夹着黄油的面包，凯尔萨斯轻声道谢，接了过来。虽然连续几天没有吃过东西，但是他现在一点也没有饥饿的感觉。事实上，食物的味道令他感到恶心。亲卫担忧又期盼的目光下，他勉强咬了一口面包，突然泛上来的酸水让他用力捂住了嘴，以免在摄政王的门口吐出来。  
面包在他牙齿间咬碎，就像他的血肉曾经被那些“精灵”啮咬、嚼碎，然后吞咽一样。凯尔萨斯捂着嘴，像是在啃食自己的血肉——也许在那间黑暗的监牢中，在极度的饥饿和疼痛里，他确实饮下了自己的血，咽下过自己的肉块。  
恐慌的漩涡里，他已经丧失了基本的理智，牙齿开始咬着先前挡住呕吐的手，然后鲜血流了出来，和被分食相仿的疼痛扬起了更高的痛苦浪潮，将他牢牢拍在海底。那个看着眼熟的亲卫叫他的名字——王子，王子殿下——日光照耀的走廊中，凯尔萨斯还是找不到黑暗里的出口。  
然后一双有力的大手抓住了他的手腕，结束了痛苦和恐惧的无尽循环。洛瑟玛站在他面前，坚决地将他拉进了日光当中。  
简单安抚又打发了不安的亲卫，洛瑟玛拿出常备在书桌里的绷带，简单为凯尔萨斯包扎手上的伤口。沉默的书房里，气氛颇有些往安静祥和的方向发展，尽管几次凯尔萨斯想缩回手，都没有打断洛瑟玛缠住伤口，再上药粉的动作。  
洛瑟玛的动作似乎放慢了很多，全然不像平时那个果断又利落的他。他知道，一旦凯尔萨斯暂时的示弱结束，他们就又会变回监督者、惩罚者，以及该受到惩罚的罪人。疗伤不代表他原谅了凯尔萨斯的所作所为。只是……  
他怎么能放着王子鲜血淋漓的手不管？  
手上的伤看似严重，实际上都是凯尔萨斯自己咬出的伤口，虽然一开始出血量看着可怕，等细细处理了伤口后，也不那么显得狰狞了。洛瑟玛叹了口气，在椅子上坐直身体，准备说点什么让短暂的温馨时刻告一段落。  
他被凯尔萨斯抢先了。前王子抽回包裹得像奥丹姆木乃伊的手，张开了还染着些许血迹的唇。  
“他们接受了我的赎罪。”  
洛瑟玛向前探些身子，试图从凯尔萨斯的脸上找出些线索或是破绽，但是什么也没有。无论在风行者之塔发生过什么，至少王子在掩藏情绪这一点上愈发精进了。  
“很好。”洛瑟玛回答，一时间不知道该再说些什么。你还好么？那是他真正想询问，却又难以开口的话，交易条件是他答应的。现在惺惺作态地关心似乎太过虚伪了些。何况，他真正应该关注的就是黑暗游侠们是否接受了凯尔萨斯的赎罪这一点而已。奎尔萨拉斯在未来五年间的防卫事务，显然要比凯尔萨斯脖子上的奇怪伤痕来得重要得多——  
不知不觉，他的独眼盯住了长袍掩盖下的怪异痕迹，它正贴在凯尔萨斯的脖子上，很像野兽撕咬后留下的伤痕边缘。他等待着凯尔萨斯主动说出真相，但是王子仅仅是在他的凝视下慢慢退缩，仿佛在恐惧不知名的事物。  
“我想……先去休息了。”凯尔萨斯轻声开口，像是急不可耐地要从摄政王的书房逃开。  
“他们对你做了什么？”洛瑟玛强行将自己的视线从他的脖子上移开，目所能及的是凯尔萨斯如同受惊的小兽那般受惊躲闪的样子。“伦瑟·霍克斯比尔，他对你，做了什么？”  
凯尔萨斯发出一声恐惧的呜咽甚至连良好的仪态都无法维系，他抓紧了自己胸口的长袍试着努力将自己塞进柔软的高背椅子里。“是我在赎罪……求你……别问了……”  
宽松的袖子顺着苍白纤细的手臂滑下来，那上面布满了各种各样或狰狞或暧昧的齿印，粗鲁而拙劣的耀武扬威一般的如同利矢刺穿了摄政王一直强装的镇定，洛瑟玛唯一独眼中被翻涌而起的各种快要撑爆他心脏的负面情绪完全占据。  
他冷着脸直接拉住凯尔萨斯的手腕拉起来固定在椅背上，甚至扯下法袍间的腰带将他两个差点就像干枯树干的手腕绑在一起。  
“洛尔，洛尔……别这样……”凯尔萨斯哀求着，湛蓝的眼睛里盛满了快要溢出来的水光。  
洛瑟玛的手指停在他的长袍上顿了顿随即直接将他的长袍完全撕开，那具曾经养尊处优的曼妙身体上布满了更加不堪的齿印，这让可怜的小精灵发出了一声痛苦的呜咽。  
“他碰过你。”  
洛瑟玛用相当肯定的语气描述着自己的判断，有些发凉的手指抚摸着凯尔萨斯的脖颈——但对于凯尔萨斯来说这点温度还是太烫了，那里的伤口和他身上的完全不同，是被什么野兽不止一次的撕咬咀嚼又被拙劣的圣光法术配合着药水强行治愈后留下的丑陋疤痕。  
“不止一次。”  
“洛尔……”凯尔萨斯的嘴唇颤抖着牙齿撞在一起，他被他所挚爱的精灵强迫去面对那一周堪比噬魂塔的经历。  
洛瑟玛的目光向下游弋，手指也在向下，大小不同的齿痕被巧妙的治愈过，可对一个曾经是奎尔萨拉斯最优秀的游侠来说，这种根本算不上遮掩的手段完全就是在他的脸上扇一个响亮的耳光。  
“不止一人。”  
“别看我…别看我……放我走……放我走——！”可怜的小精灵尖叫着扭动着他被狠狠虐过的身体，那双温暖的手掌几乎是不停的将他从深渊之中捞出来再死死的摁回去。  
洛瑟玛的手在他布满更多齿痕的柔软小腹停了下来，银色的耻毛完全是被生生扯下来的，甚至在白皙的大腿内侧有着更加暧昧的吻痕——有的还相当新鲜。他停顿了片刻免得自己被如同火山一样的怒火烧到彻底失去了理智，他垂下独眼不去看凯尔萨斯恳求的神色直接握住他的膝弯将他的身体彻底打开。他凝视着那个几乎无法合拢的红肿穴口——甚至边缘还挂着刚刚干涸的精斑，久久不能言语。  
“所以他被带去风行者之塔赎罪实际是遭受性虐去了么？”莉亚德林压低了声音冲洛瑟玛吼了出来，“他差点就死了！他的心理一定出了问题，得找人好好安抚他…额………”随即她眯起淡金色的眼睛十分怀疑的上下打量着满脸冷硬的摄政王，“你想把这个麻烦抛回暗影界？”  
“做你该做的事。”洛瑟玛沉默了片刻头也不回的转身离开。  
他快被滔天的怒火吞噬了。  
伦瑟接过奥萝拉递过来的玫瑰花放在鼻尖用力吸了一口，随即露出了相当陶醉的神色。  
“是永远也闻不腻的味道啊……”他的声音不再空洞干涩，仿佛有个天使曾小心的吻过他的喉咙。“萝拉你怎么样？”  
“我早已拥抱了暗影。”她垂下眼眸看着镜中的自己，再也不是如同枯槁行尸一般的丑陋模样。“能恢复原来的模样，我就已经很满——！”她的话被激射而来的箭矢打断，金色的箭矢刺穿了她的喉咙，将她的表情凝固在了刚刚满足的表情上。伦瑟飞快的试图躲避却被过于大力的箭矢刺穿了肩膀钉在了墙壁上——两个肩膀都是。黑暗游侠领主嗤笑了一声抬头看向阴影之中。  
“看啊看啊，我们的摄政王似乎还是个……陷入恋爱脑的毛头小子。”  
洛瑟玛沉着脸握着华丽的凤凰弓从森林的庇护中走了出来，他一言不发的举起弓拉满了弦射穿了黑暗游侠的膝盖。  
“嘶——啊~是多少年从未感受到的疼痛——多么美妙的感觉。”伦瑟呲了呲牙用猩红色的眼睛看向处在暴怒之中的摄政王，“伤害凯尔萨斯来打击你真是个好方法。”  
“咚”的一声，一枚拉满的箭矢射穿了旁边微微颤抖的前高阶牧师的头颅。黑暗游侠的瞳孔微微缩了缩露出一个满不在乎的冷笑。“你在无能狂怒，洛瑟玛·塞隆。”  
“是。”洛瑟玛坦然的承认倒是让伦瑟没有了接下来的讽刺，他一步一步向前走着，金色的靴子踩在石板路上发出清脆的响声。他从箭桶里抽出一根箭矢再次拉满了弓弦，这次瞄准的位置是黑暗游侠的下体。  
“啊——！”如此脆弱的器官被射穿的感觉糟透了，不管是肉体上还是心理上，伦瑟的五官痛苦的皱在一起，他的表情相当生动，像活人一样。“是你把他交给我们七天换来五年的边境安稳。”  
“……”洛瑟玛抿了抿嘴唇松开手指，那枚金色的箭矢直直的穿透了黑暗游侠的心脏。  
“我们用他的血肉恢复了往生，咳……”伦瑟咳出一口漆黑的血块抬起头看着洛瑟玛，仿佛那枚金色的箭矢根本没有抵在他的眉心，“他哭叫的样子，真的很美味。”  
阿斯塔洛得到了凯尔萨斯平安归来的消息，只是现在的前王子很虚弱，需要休息……对于大法师来说，这并不是一个好消息，他以为凯尔萨斯进了风行者之塔后，就没有生还的道理。看来洛瑟玛对于前王子还是抱有某种想法，只是这种想法与他的想法来说，可能会是背道而驰。  
“阿斯塔洛。”办公室里传来了罗曼斯的声音，他已经养好了身体回来工作了。  
“我在，罗曼。”阿斯塔洛推开了门，“凯尔萨斯被换防了下来，摄政王安排他休息。”  
“是吗？”大魔导师看着大法师，目光锐利到令阿斯塔洛想要闪躲的冲动，只是被强行压了下来，“可我听说，七天前洛瑟玛送凯尔去了风行者之塔。”  
“摄政王传递的消息是派往死亡之痕，也许是风行者之塔的亡灵作祟。”大法师维持着表面的镇定，“你知道……近期的各种军事活动，除了远行者部落和血骑士部队之外，血法师部队全部待在银月城休整。”  
“他就这么怕我见到凯尔？”罗曼斯的脸阴沉了下来，“他是我的主君，我怎么可以看着他受苦而无动于衷……”  
“他现在是罪人，罗曼。”阿斯塔洛突然上前扳过了大魔导师的脸，“你知不知道，摄政王与凯尔萨斯有过极其亲密的关系？而你看凯尔萨斯的目光几乎与他一模一样……”  
“你在胡说些什么！”罗曼斯想推开阿斯塔洛，却发现自己的身体仍然虚弱，“他是我的主君啊！”  
“你爱他，在你没有察觉的时候……”大法师把罗曼斯抱得更紧，“可我爱你啊，罗曼……”  
“阿斯塔洛——”大魔导师难以置信，他不相信自己爱上了凯尔萨斯，也不相信多年的朋友爱上自己，在他的震惊中，阿斯塔洛撬开了他的嘴唇，吻上了他。  
大法师的啃咬让罗曼斯恢复了些许理智，也让他无法面对大法师——阿斯塔洛已经解开了他的衣领，在他的脖子上留下了印记。低低的吟唱从大魔导师的嘴里溢出，罗曼斯从大法师的怀里消失了。  
幻化了自己的外形，罗曼斯终于打听到了凯尔被囚禁的地方，当他准备拧开房门的时候，洛瑟玛的声音从背后传了过来：“你来这里做什么，大魔导师？我可是下了命令不许你接触凯尔萨斯。”


	7. 自白

“你在这里做什么？”  
洛瑟玛又问了一次，他的摄政王王袍上晕染了些深红的色块，弓箭背在背后，散发出浓浓的血腥味。他背对着光线，脸陷在黑暗里，脸上的神情捉摸不定。罗曼斯因为突然察觉到的恐惧而心跳加快，但是没有在关押凯尔萨斯的门前退缩半步。  
“我来阻止你……犯下错误。”罗曼斯尽力平静着语气，他的神经已经陷入了备战的恐慌中，血腥气让他的警惕性拔高到了极点。“血骑士都在议论，你想方设法要杀死他——第三次杀死他。”  
洛瑟玛似乎觉得这句话很有趣，他稍稍前进了一步，没有急着冲破大魔导师构造的防线。他抬起手，甩了甩指尖的污渍。“你误会了，这不是他的血。”  
罗曼斯终于得以在微弱的光下，彻底看清洛瑟玛现在的模样：仿佛和盲眼的伤疤对应，他完好的独眼上也有一道长长的血痕，但是显然，和他身上其他地方的血迹相同，都不是他的血。那些颜色过深的血液有一种隐约的奇怪香味，像是……  
罗曼斯有些反胃，这些血闻起来像玫瑰花。  
“我没有想害他。我和你的目的是一样的。”洛瑟玛又向前一步，平摊开手掌，表明他并没有攻击的意图。“我们想都以自己的方式保护他，大魔导师。”  
“保护他？”罗曼斯按捺不住地吼出声，积攒的怒火在他的声音中爆裂开来，同时也在他掌心凝结成旋转的火球。“你把他送上必死的战场，不给他支援！你知道这让我想起谁？一个令人作呕的人类将军，他现在尸骨无存了。”  
洛瑟玛的长耳朵微微向后弯了些许，他显然因为这样的指控而恼火，但是令罗曼斯也感到惊讶的是，他完美地压抑了怒气，像重新镶嵌好了一张标准的政客面具。  
“你跟了他那么久，罗曼斯。”洛瑟玛的话语中隐藏着同情，“但是你还是不知道，凯尔究竟想要的是什么。”  
“别用那种亲密的口气称呼他——”  
洛瑟玛抛过去一个警告的眼神，他走到关着王子的门前，强行打断了罗曼斯的话。洛瑟玛继续说下去：  
“我也花了些时间来弄明白这件事，从我还是个游侠领主的时候，和他交往开始。”他徐徐道来，沾染着血迹的脸因为回忆而柔和了下来。“凯尔想要被承认。不是虚伪的奉承，更不是违心的夸赞，他想要从内心产生的承认和尊重。”  
“对于一位王子而言，这件事竟然这么困难，也是我始料未及的。”  
他抬起独眼，像是看穿了罗曼斯想要反驳的心思。“你也许会发自内心地赞美他，大魔导师——但是你永远是追随者，他或许会接受你的认可，但是不会就此满足。”  
“这和你派他去风行者之塔送死有什么关系？”  
洛瑟玛的神情显而易见地阴沉下来。“我不该留他在那里。”他恨恨地咬着牙，像是领地受到侵犯的头狼一样露出了凶狠的模样，但也只是一瞬间——他的獠牙再次藏在了政客的面具之后。  
“凯尔想要得到人民的承认，但是人民要承认曾经辜负他们的王子谈何容易。我让他赎罪，帮助他重新得到信任和认可——这就是我保护他的方式。”  
他拿出房门的附魔钥匙，插进隐没在紫色符文后的钥匙孔，门后传来一阵嘈杂的锁链声响，似乎有数把锁把手着这道门。而后，随着一声清脆的喀嗒声，门把手向下倾斜了一个角度，门一推就可以打开。  
“那么你呢，大魔导师？”洛瑟玛抬起袖子，潦草地擦去脸上的血迹，这让他的问话变得更加郑重其事。“如果你只会带着他躲起来，就别自以为是了……作为奎尔萨拉斯的逃兵、叛徒和暴君，永远活在辛多雷的谩骂和职责中，这不是凯尔想要的结局。”  
洛瑟玛抓住门把手，拧开了那扇罗曼斯鼓起勇气，才能向里一瞥的门。那是一间第一眼看上去还算舒适的房间，暗沉的罪碑立在一角，另一边放了一张床，躺在床上的精灵被帷幕遮住了身体，但是罗曼斯很确信那就是凯尔萨斯·逐日者，他曾经用生命信任和效忠的王子。  
“你可以期待着那一天……他的罪孽都被赎清，你可以光明正大地重新承认他为王储，为太阳王，但那一天到来之前，他仍然是奎尔萨拉斯的罪人。在那之前，不要和他见面了。”  
洛瑟玛偏过头，向罗曼斯身后的什么人示意了一下。一团雾气慢慢漫过大魔导师的鼻子，他的眼皮突然沉重无比。他昏睡过去之前，看到的是阿斯塔洛·血誓怜悯的眼睛。  
曾经的王子顾问没有多问什么，或许正是他知道什么可以问，而什么不能，才能够在凯尔萨斯身边身居高位，尔后又在血骑士中担当重要职务。他带着罗曼斯离开后，洛瑟玛就踏进了屋子，重重叠叠的锁链在他身后反锁住了门。  
他走近床边，掀起了帷幕。凯尔萨斯半躺在床上，双手依旧是反绑的姿势，脖子上也加了锁扣，让他的身体舒展开来，确保他不会再次撕裂伤口，或者——再次啃食自己的血。莉亚德林已经和洛瑟玛谈过了，凯尔萨斯的伤更多留在了心理上，他身体上的齿痕不会造成生命危险，毕竟，曾经有一位天赋异禀的牧师给予了他治疗。  
奥萝拉，她的血溅在了洛瑟玛的护臂上。但是，即使射穿头颅和喉咙，复生的奎尔林斯精灵门也不会轻易死去。怪异的血肉祝福重塑了他们的身体，让他们变得更强大，甚至不朽——仿佛生与死的循环放过了他们。  
如果这就是凯尔萨斯血肉的力量……  
洛瑟玛的手非常轻地抚摸了一下王子瑟缩的尖耳，凯尔萨斯像是在昏睡，但是他胸膛的起伏程度能够让洛瑟玛一眼看穿。  
“我让他们付出了代价。”他干涩地开口，似乎还有些手足无措，放下了背后的长弓。  
“我杀不死他们”洛瑟玛瞥了眼自己手甲上的污血，收回了抚摸着他耳尖的手。“他们哪怕被射穿了头颅也只是会暂时停下行动力。”  
“对不起凯尔……我不该把你留在那……”  
满脸都写着疲惫和憔悴的摄政王此时终于卸下了他脸上完美的政治家面具，在他挚爱的精灵面前打开了自己所有的坚壁，用自己最柔软滚烫的心试图去求得他的一丝谅解。  
尽管这个行为他对自己的官方解释是“以过去的情感为纽带，将凯尔萨斯从情感上控制起来，让他能够更好的赎罪。”  
床上的精灵依旧背对着他，蜷缩着像个虾子一样，尖长的耳朵软趴趴的贴在脑袋上，他努力的放缓自己的呼吸想要装作自己还在睡觉。  
洛瑟玛看着掩耳盗铃的凯尔萨斯无奈的笑了笑，他慢慢坐在床边想要靠的离他近一点，也不要太近——免得吓跑他备受伤害的可怜小精灵。“我身上都是那个混蛋的血，就不离你太近了。”摄政王这么说着双手撑在膝盖上歪头认真观察着他的王子消瘦的脊背，“罗曼斯刚刚来过，一副想跟我拼命的架势。”  
“他想带你逃离这里。”洛瑟玛停顿了片刻长长的耳尖微微向后背过去，“他说我在谋划着第三次杀死你，甚至将我比作那个洛丹伦的蠢货。”  
“我也许真的是蠢货，但是我听到你在吼你不是第一次沾染上族人的鲜血的时候，我……真的很绝望。”老练的政治家捂住了自己的脸，甚至将脸埋在了腿间，苦涩的声音沉闷的从双手间溢出来，“渊行者说过温西尔有时候会胡乱编造罪行，我曾经以为也许你的罪行是编造的。但是你的每个行为都在告诉我他们对你的审判是对的。”  
“那个时候我真恨不得你就死在那里。”洛瑟玛抬起头深吸口气才有勇气看向凯尔萨斯，他依旧背对着他，仿佛一座美丽的雕像。“但我不能让罗曼斯带你走，奎尔林斯的精灵知道了你血肉之中所蕴含的力量。只是罗曼斯一人他不足够保护你，他总是想的太天真，在你的事情上容易过于冲动。”金色鹰爪一样的手甲撑在一起轻轻的对着点了点，一直没有回应的谈话总是让人很难继续下去，“我会把阿斯塔洛·血誓和迦拉斯·血祸调给你，你从安全上不用再担心什么。”  
他调整了一下坐姿回过头认真的看着他的王子，之前软趴趴的贴在他漂亮的银色脑袋上的长耳现在笔挺的立起来甚至还甩了甩，在他以为也许还有什么别的反应的时候那只耳朵又软趴趴的贴了下去。  
“凯尔……”许久之后洛瑟玛才重新发出声音，“我相信着……未来的某一天，你会重新沐浴在日光之下，接受奎尔萨拉斯的人民最赤诚的爱戴。”  
“在那之前的每一天，我都会陪伴着你。”  
时光似乎在他说完那句话之后就停滞在了原地，只有闪烁的烛火和逐渐燃尽的蜡烛表明了是房间里的精灵保持着同一个姿势一动不动。烛花噼啪的响了一声熄灭在了腊油里，这才让洛瑟玛回过神来，他的剖析与自白仿佛对凯尔萨斯来说毫无意义，就像窗外漆黑的夜空，连繁星都神隐了踪迹。  
他苦涩的笑了一声准备起身离开，敏锐的听力让他捕捉到了身后精灵传来的一声挽留，是挽留么？洛瑟玛此时无从分辨，为了不让凯尔萨斯伤害自己他们甚至在他嘴里塞上了柔软的乳胶口塞——按理来说，他不该发出声音的。  
那个消瘦的身影努力的将自己翻过来，银色的长发凌乱的落在床垫上，他努力的喘息着仿佛刚刚的翻身就已经用尽了他积攒的力量，凯尔萨斯抬起头，在那张漂亮的脸上过分明亮的蓝色眼睛写满了疑惑和一丝乞求，他慢吞吞的挪过去小心翼翼的试探着用鼻尖碰着他的手，仿佛他只是在确认面前的精灵不会再次伤害他一样。  
洛瑟玛摘下手甲冲他摊开掌心，他的小精灵将脸蛋贴了上去小心的蹭了蹭才仰起头看了看他，在确认了自己不会被伤害到之后，凯尔萨斯再次向洛瑟玛挪了挪身子，慢吞吞的将自己的身体靠在了他的怀里甚至挪蹭了一个让自己舒服的姿势，漂亮的银色脑袋依偎在他肩膀上，如此依恋的无比放松的，安睡过去。  
“我的……王子啊……”  
许久，洛瑟玛才小心的抱住怀中的精灵，将脸埋在他的颈窝里，声音哽咽的不成样子。  
昏睡中的罗曼斯依然微微皱起了他的眉头。  
阿斯塔洛知道那是因为凯尔萨斯的归来，让罗曼斯好不容易散去的心结重新又凝结了起来——他爱着凯尔萨斯却不自知，以为自己是对于主君的忠诚。从某种意义上说，罗曼斯是一个很纯粹的法师，除了奎尔丹尼斯岛上的“背叛”行为，他具备了一个大魔导师所有条件，这也是为什么辛多雷轻易就认可了罗曼斯大魔导师的地位，血法师部队也对他臣服……可是他所有的理智、所有的情感，再次见到凯尔萨斯的那一刻就已经燃烧殆尽。  
阿斯塔洛出身于贵族，他不太明白这种感情，即使是在他效忠凯尔萨斯期间，他认为他的主君不值得效忠的时候，他就会转身离开，就像现在，他对于摄政王的效忠，是在于他的认可。  
抚平了罗曼斯眉间的折皱，却被他用手打开，背过身不想理他：“你可以走了，向你效忠的洛瑟玛去汇报，说罗曼斯会乖乖待在办公室里处理公务，不会再去打扰他与凯尔的好事！”  
“你在说什么，罗曼。”阿斯塔洛坐了下来，“我不会向摄政王汇报你任何事情。”  
“然后像今天一样，把我迷昏了软禁起来？”大魔导师蓦然坐了起来，与大法师对视，“我从来没有想到过，我的身边会有一个洛瑟玛的间谍。”  
“他是摄政王，是辛多雷的领袖。”阿斯塔洛回答，“该清醒的是你，罗曼。即使凯尔萨斯回来，他依然是逃兵、叛徒和暴君。”  
罗曼斯想到了洛瑟玛在凯尔房门外对他说的话，他觉得口中腥气泛滥，最终呕了一口血，落在了天蓝色的床单上。  
“罗曼！”大法师有些慌乱，他让脸色惨白的大魔导师躺下，转身喊来了一个血骑士。  
“血誓大人。”血骑士施放了圣光术后，罗曼斯的脸色逐渐转为了红润。  
“他到底怎么了？”阿斯塔洛十分不安，他觉得刚刚大魔导师的吐血，与自己所说的话有关。  
“他需要发泄出心中的忿闷。”血骑士的目光游移在罗曼斯未曾拉起的领口上，白皙的脖颈上残留着几个淡粉色的印记。  
“我知道你可能会排斥这种事情。”阿斯塔洛强势地解开了大魔导师的法袍，而罗曼斯并没有制止，“但是我更希望你能在乎自己的身体健康……”大魔导师闭上了眼睛。  
脱掉了自己的法袍，大法师握住了自己的腿间，慢慢滑动，直到腿间挺立，才抓住了大魔导师隐藏在腿间黑色丛林的软肉，与自己的挺立摩擦起来，不过是几下的刺激，罗曼斯抿起了嘴唇，伸手想要拿回自己的主导权。  
“不，罗曼。”阿斯塔洛制止了大魔导师，俯下身去吻住了罗曼斯的嘴唇，“让我来带给你快乐。”  
两根肉棒交缠在了一起，被大法师握在手中摩擦、玩弄，甚至肉棒下的两颗卵囊都没有放过……罗曼斯拒绝睁开眼睛，也拒绝泄露声音，他在阿斯塔洛脱掉他法袍的时候，就已经给自己念了无声咒语，即使大法师看着大魔导师张开了嘴，却没有一丝一毫的声音发出。  
摩擦的肉棒渐渐地润湿了，阿斯塔洛的呼吸逐渐粗重，他的眼睛逐渐从肉棒上转移到了大魔导师的股缝，但仅存的理智告诉他，他不能再进一步了，否则罗曼斯一定会离他远去。深吸了一口气，大法师再一次把两根肉棒交缠在了一起。  
罗曼斯心中似乎有什么东西在远去。  
腿间的软肉被阿斯塔洛抓起，与他自己的软肉摩擦——一种赤裸裸的肉欲，让他十分的愉悦，是的，是十分的愉悦。  
他有多久没有发泄过了？他完全不记得了，在凯尔萨斯死后，除了生理的遗精之外，他没有找过女人，没有自渎过，他完全忘记了他身为一个男人所拥有的欲望……没有阻止大法师的动作，也没有制止自己的沉沦，唯一制止的仅有自己的声音。  
升腾的欲望让他有一种睁开眼睛的冲动——可他抗拒了，他不想让阿斯塔洛看到自己的眼睛，充满了欲望的眼睛。张开嘴，他知道下体的摩擦已经足够了，在大法师措手不及的情况下，他射了出来，然后他坐了起来，一言不发从阿斯塔洛的手中抽回，下床去了浴室。  
沾染了罗曼斯精液的手和尚未发泄的自己，阿斯塔洛突然有些败兴，他悻悻地把自己撸得释放出来，才走到浴室门口，等着罗曼斯出来。


	8. 旧城区（上）

迦拉斯·血祸探头往摄政王的书房看了看。洛瑟玛已经在书房里处理了整整一个上午的公务，这和他平日里总要找理由出去走走的行事作风不太一样。究其原因，迦拉斯猜测是因为他有些红肿的双眼，任谁看到都会议论摄政王为何哭过——至于洛瑟玛，显然不愿意经受这样的议论。  
跟随了摄政王这么久，他也可以自称对这位奎尔萨拉斯的最高领袖有所了解。洛瑟玛是个体贴民众又负责的好领袖，也有一些属于他自己的癖好，例如收藏了整整一柜子的红酒，和在思考困难问题时，会一根根往下拔箭支尾部的羽毛。这一个上午，他的桌子上出现了三支拔秃的箭，还有只剩小半瓶的红酒，摄政王在白天是一般不这么放纵的。  
这由不得迦拉斯开始思索，到底是什么事让他这么困扰——大概是因为凯尔萨斯吧。自从凯尔萨斯回来，摄政王和大魔导师就像变了个人。  
他再次往房间内窥视了一眼，刚刚好，他的独眼对上洛瑟玛审视的独眼，仿佛他的所有行踪和思考都被看破了一般。他打了个激灵，当即握紧了双刃站直，洛瑟玛却挥了挥手，示意他进来。  
迦拉斯深呼吸了一下，慢慢走进泛着一股酒气的书房。洛瑟玛依旧带着红肿的褐色独眼上下打量着他。  
“下午要去旧城区。”摄政王开口，“准备一下吧。”  
“遵命。”迦拉斯鞋跟轻轻一磕，“要我护卫您么？”  
洛瑟玛一仰头，饮尽了剩下的一点红酒。“不，你要护卫凯尔萨斯。”  
迦拉斯愣在原地，一时间头脑一片空白。“大人？”  
“好好保护他，我们可能要在旧城区整体巡视一圈。”洛瑟玛开始往箭筒里塞已经秃掉的箭支，从一旁的架子上取下自己的弓。“另外，”他冲迦拉斯示意了一下狼藉的书桌。“别对他说我喝了点酒什么的。”  
凯尔萨斯已经换上了一身新法袍，在关键部位，例如肩膀、手腕和胸口，都加上了保护的软甲，足够安全也不乏美观，一眼望去，仿佛是曾在日怒部队当中戎装作战的王子又回来了——除了日光般的金发已经入了夜，转变为月色一样美丽的银色。  
四人小队整装待发，洛瑟玛和哈杜伦都是游侠装束，采取了和树林相近的暗绿色，都佩戴了长剑和弓箭。迦拉斯站在摄政王和前王子中间，似乎拿不准到底该离哪里近一些。  
“血誓没来啊。”哈杜伦把玩着匕首，漫不经心地问。  
洛瑟玛最后检查了一下腰间的剑，然后递给凯尔萨斯一把短剑，前王子手上的魔法桎梏已经再次削弱了，现在他不仅可以使用一定的火焰魔法，小区域的重力魔法也足够释放出来。他脖子上和手腕的咬伤都紧密地包裹着，除了缠上一层绷带，还有特效药膏，这让他整个精灵都有一股浅浅的草药味。  
直到哈杜伦一声轻咳，洛瑟玛才醒悟，自己靠近凯尔萨斯闻了太久。他的状态没有那么警觉了，甚至长耳廓还有些微微的红，说话也有隐约难以察觉的沙哑。  
“阿斯塔洛说要陪着罗曼斯。”他迟了许多回答哈杜伦，紧了紧自己的披风。“我们也能处理好。”  
“看得出你迫不及待了，兄弟。”哈杜伦拍拍洛瑟玛的肩膀。“我们马上出发，给摄政王大人放放风……”  
他们一起看向一动不动，似乎还是不知所措的迦拉斯，骑士沉默着，手边垂着凯尔萨斯腰间的锁链。  
“我不会像牵着狗一样牵着我的王子。”他沉声宣布。  
哈杜伦看向洛瑟玛，而摄政王正注视着凯尔萨斯，似乎在褐色和天蓝的眼神交流中，他们交涉了许多意见，最后，洛瑟玛轻微摇了摇头。  
“我来吧。”洛瑟玛最后说道，牵住了凯尔萨斯的锁链，而王子也自然而然地站到了他身边。  
“这是必须要经历的一步。”凯尔萨斯回过头冲血骑士笑了笑，他对这个精灵只有一点点印象，似乎是塞林·火心的某个手下，凯尔萨斯浅浅的叹了口气揉了揉额角，对于过去的回忆他已经模糊了许多，所以经常记不得谁的名字样貌这种事还会时有发生。  
问题不大。  
游侠将军大材小用的在前面探路，也许是草药的清香盖住了凯尔萨斯本身的味道，那些在旧城区深处徘徊的亡灵没有哪个不长眼睛的跑来袭击他们。而在当他们愈发深入到旧城区深处的时候，哈杜伦抬起手示意众人停下脚步。  
“连鸟雀虫鸣都没有了，这明显不对劲。”金发的游侠站在变成废墟的房顶眯起了眼，他相当戒备的环视了一圈将两根羽箭搭在了长弓上。“戒备”  
凯尔萨斯低声念起咒语，一圈圈魔法的光晕落在四个精灵身上，为他们加持上敏捷，力量，耐力和奥术亲和。  
“省着点用你的魔力。”洛瑟玛放低了声音松开了手中的锁链，他缓缓的抽出秃了尾巴的箭矢认真聆听着风的流动。  
“相信一个传奇魔导师对奥术魔法的细微应用。”凯尔萨斯呢喃着抽出短剑蹲了下来，这把轻盈的短剑是专门为了法师而铸造的，曾经被某个火焰领主所珍藏，后来在它休眠的时候有不怕死的冒险者溜了进去将流光碧空之歌带到了世面上。他低下头用指尖碰触着腐化的地面，漆黑的死亡之力缓慢的涌动起来。  
“你在做什么！”哈杜伦最先感受到那份躁动的压抑，他转过头举起弓箭对准了全神贯注的凯尔萨斯。  
“将军。”迦拉斯举起重盾站在了两个精灵中间，他的身上缓缓的浮现起圣光将盾牌变得更加凝实。“请您相信王子的判断。”  
“哈尔……”洛瑟玛没有回头他死死的盯着废墟的某个角落，那里传来了相当恶意的视线——而且不只一束。“集中。”  
“找到了！”凯尔萨斯大叫了一声直接将整个手掌完全拍在了地面上。“轰”的一声，他们身边方圆100米范围内的古老建筑垃圾全部腾空而起，将死亡之痕中隐藏的黑暗全部暴露在了日光之下。那些扭曲而苍白的生物尖叫着从四面八方向他们涌了过来。  
是失心者，大量的失心者，不管是活着的还是死了的。  
凯尔萨斯的瞳孔收缩了一瞬抬起双手握紧了拳头，巨大的墙壁碎裂开来变成了拳头大小的石块。“去！”纤细的精灵双臂挥舞横扫而过，那些石块如同陨石一般砸向向他们袭来的敌人。  
洛瑟玛的眼角轻轻抽搐了一瞬毫不犹豫的松开了弓弦，失去了尾羽的箭矢在穿透了一个失心者的脑壳之后扎在了另一个失心者心口上。在那一轮“陨石”雨过后还能向他们扑过来的都是些运气大好的幸运儿。迦拉斯早已经冲到了前线，泛着圣光的盾牌牢牢的牵制住了那些开始陷入疯狂的失心者。  
“好吧，上次是亡灵，这次是失心者！”哈杜伦大声抱怨着发动了索利达尔的箭技，如同星光一般的魔法箭矢从天而降甚至因为在太阳井的辐射范围内更增强了威力，“您的身边总是有很多麻烦，摄政王——”  
“但还算是容易解决。”洛瑟玛轻快的笑起来，仿佛现在他不再是高高在上的摄政王，而是回到了一百年前，他还是个刚刚晋升的游侠领主的时候。  
“你确定松开凯尔萨斯的锁链没有问题么？”游侠将军压低了声音后背贴在摄政王的后背上飞快的射出魔法箭矢。  
“还有另一条无形的锁链束缚他。”洛瑟玛看了眼凯尔萨斯，他轻盈的挥舞着短剑，只流传在逐日者皇家的剑术宛如舞步一样优雅而美妙，剑尖划过空气精准的甩出几个小型火球相当夸张的将被他们点燃的失心者烧成了灰烬。  
“虽然这么做有点卑劣，”洛瑟玛环视了一圈看着最后几个失心者被迦拉斯的盾牌敲碎了脑袋，才走到尸体旁从上面拔下自己的箭矢，“但我相信他对我的爱。”  
哈杜伦愣了愣，嘀咕着政治家切开都是黑的才稍稍放松了一些，他选了一个没有被王子的魔法所影响到的阳台站了上去。洛瑟玛收拾着回收的箭矢注意力一直在凯尔萨斯身上，直到他向他这里走来才掩饰着收回目光。  
凯尔萨斯手里正握着自己腰间的锁链，他将锁链的尽头递到了洛瑟玛面前，湛蓝的眼睛里盛满了渴望的神色。“我有遵守约定。”  
洛瑟玛看着他漂亮的眼睛接过了锁链，他温柔的笑起来整理了一下长弓，另一只手揉着凯尔萨斯月光一样的长发低下头和他亲昵的碰了碰额头。“做得好，我的王子。”  
请不要，再次让我失望了。  
他们深入腹地的时候，逐渐感觉到细细碎碎的声音在身边愈发密集，而拿些潜伏在黑暗中的失心者仿佛有着他们的战术和部署，并没有像第一次一样发动进攻。破损的废墟渐渐变成几乎完好的精灵建筑，天灾亡灵吞噬这里的时候，只带走了精灵们的生命，却留下了空荡的坟冢般的房屋，上面精心雕刻的花纹和蒙尘的宝石述说着奎尔多雷曾经的华丽优美。  
但是，这些应该有着尸骨的华美坟墓中，却是空空荡荡的一片，没有任何精灵在此安息，所有死者几乎都成为了天灾的附庸，威胁着奎尔萨拉斯的边境。  
奇怪的是……连游荡在旧城区的死者都已经不见了。  
洛瑟玛用剑柄触及地上的一颗头骨，这是他们进入城区以来，碰到的第一具精灵遗骸。仅仅是轻轻这么一碰，头骨就散成了青烟，在暗沉的天空下彻底消散。  
两名游侠不安地对视了一眼。亡灵法术影响下的尸骸会腐烂，但是骨架却不应该轻易腐蚀掉，这样的情况，更像是——  
“像是他身上的死亡法术被夺走了。”  
一直乖乖站在洛瑟玛身边的凯尔萨斯开口，这一路上，他安静又遵守规矩得不寻常——要不是那张精致的面孔十年如一日未曾改变，迦拉斯一定会认错曾经骄傲的王子殿下。  
洛瑟玛看向凯尔萨斯，未经自己思考就全然信任了王子的判断。毕竟，要论起魔法造诣，恐怕他们三个给凯尔萨斯当学徒都不配。  
“通过什么？”  
凯尔萨斯闭上了眼睛，像在忍受一阵突如其来的痛苦。半晌，他才重新睁开眼睛回答：“我从伊利丹·怒风那里学来的法力吸取。那些失心者，连死亡的魔法都不肯放过了。”  
细碎的声音突然再次响动了一阵，当游侠们箭在弦上时，包围着他们的响动再次消失了。  
“他们想消耗我们的体力。”哈杜伦的神经一再紧绷，此时已然稍显疲惫。“活像一群想要围攻狮子的鬣狗，真是卑鄙。”  
他向地图上曾经是富人聚集区，因此有大片花园的地方射了一箭，只传来箭支落地的轻响，尽管周围一片寂静，那种被注视的感觉依旧徘徊不去。游侠将军恼火地啧了一声。  
“从来只有我们远行者设计敌人的份，哪会有这种局面……我说，小凤凰王子殿下，你能不能再用一次你那招？”  
凯尔萨斯露出了有些为难的表情，但还是点了点头。“我可以试试。”他犹豫着伸出手，举起短剑，魔法再一次闪烁在剑身上，仿佛闪耀在半空中的海浪一样涌动。在他的手拍向地面的一刻，所有涌动的浪潮刹时间被吞没了。  
“吞噬魔法的水晶，就在这附近。”凯尔萨斯提醒道，想要抽回释放法术的手，但是他的手却仿佛被粘连在了地板上。周围的石子在重力魔法的影响下一阵阵颤动，大地中蕴藏的魔法脉络随之点亮，而凯尔萨斯的脸颊已然出现了细细的汗珠。“这样下去我会……”  
迦拉斯冲过去，想要帮助他扯开按在地面上的手掌，但是吸吮魔法的影响仍未停止。哈杜伦四处寻找着传输魔法脉络的终点，他对付了失心者很久，知道这些满脑子都是魔法的行尸走肉会自动聚集在丰沛的魔法源旁边，吞噬够凯尔萨斯的魔法后，存储法力的水晶显然不会太远，这些闪耀的脉络像是藤曼一样为他指路。他轻盈地越过富人区的围栏，蛛网的布局逐渐密集起来，他举起箭，指向前方——所有的脉络瞬间全部暗淡了。  
他暗骂了一声，回过头，洛瑟玛正扶着凯尔萨斯，王子的手重新上了限制法力流出的镣铐。被强行导出了大量法力的精灵王子瘫倒在洛瑟玛和迦拉斯的搀扶中，他面色惨白，无助地张着双唇，要不是洛瑟玛当机立断，用手铐斩断了魔法的传输，恐怕凯尔萨斯此时会有性命之忧。  
但是，追寻失心者据点的工作也只能暂时停止了。哈杜伦慢慢放低弓箭，保持着警惕往回走去。  
“啊……多少年过去了……如此香醇…如此熟悉的魔力。”法力水晶闪烁着变成黑影手中的一捧飞灰。“我的小凤凰……你终于……回来了。”  
他发出了几声怪异的低吼，废墟间传出细细簌簌的声音，很快数道身影便消失在远方。  
罗曼斯出来的时候，根本没有看阿斯塔洛一眼，而是径直地走向床铺——仆从已经收拾好了一切——直接钻进了柔软的丝质锦被里。  
大法师厚着脸皮用了大魔导师的浴室，又厚着脸皮钻进了罗曼斯的被子里，搂住他的腰身，贴在了他的身后。  
阿斯塔洛的动作，大魔导师完全知晓，他却没有阻止半分——无论他做什么，都无法改变一个事实，他与大法师待在卧室里耳鬓厮磨。  
闭上眼睛，大魔导师强迫自己不要想今天早晨的事情，但是却控制不住自己的思维，向着纷乱奔去。  
魔导师平台。  
他跪在凯尔的身前，祈求着王子的原谅，却被凯尔用脚尖勾起了下巴，用轻蔑地口吻说：“我不会原谅你，罗曼斯，永远不会……”  
他是怎么做的？  
他抓住了那只勾住他下巴的脚，脱下他的鞋袜，亲吻着他每一根脚趾，从脚尖一直吻向腿间，直到他用舌头撬开那个隐秘的洞口……  
陡然的惊醒，让罗曼斯动了动身体，却发现身后顶着一个硬邦邦的东西，尴尬之余，他才想起阿斯塔洛死皮赖脸地和他睡在了一张床上，盖了同一条被子。  
“别动……”沙哑的声音从背后传来，大魔导师全身都僵硬了，过了好一会儿，才传来了大法师稍微平复的声音，“睡吧。”


	9. 旧城区（下）

“谢谢。”凯尔萨斯努力勾起一个温和的微笑着坐在篝火边捧着一杯热乎乎的野菜汤，他体内的魔法因为日落之前的那个陷阱而变得干涸，这对一个法师来说是件无比危险的事情。  
洛瑟玛不动声色的坐在了凯尔萨斯身边，用他的身体为他挡住夜晚过于寒冷的风。被裹在斗篷里的小精灵哆嗦了一下向摄政王身边靠过去，洛瑟玛相当自然的张开了手臂将瑟缩的小精灵搂在了怀里。  
迦拉斯愣了愣，努力消化着面前的一幕，老练的血骑士死死的盯着锅子里的炖菜并希望自己完好的那只眼睛啥也没看见。  
“该死的！他们把所有的地方都堵上了！”哈杜伦抱怨着从门口钻进来，他的情绪相当暴躁。金发的游侠骂骂咧咧的端起一碗炖菜汤在窄小的房间里来回徘徊“这里曾经是我长大的地方，我怎么可能随随便便就迷了路呢？”  
“在一直看着他做什么？”虽然一下午的活动早就让洛瑟玛在白天喝的那瓶红酒失去了微醺的作用，但是在几乎都是自己精灵的环境下，摄政王还是忍不住放纵了起来。他歪过头埋在凯尔萨斯的后颈，稍微有些被扯松的绷带依旧散发着草药的清香，尖长的耳朵微微弯过去泛着微妙的红晕，原本就足够勾人的声音现在低沉又嘶哑的在凯尔萨斯的心弦上来回摩擦，弹奏出美妙的音符。  
“他被失心者的魔法诅咒了。”凯尔萨斯缩了缩脖子握紧了他拢在自己身前的手。  
“怎么回事？”洛瑟玛稍稍正经了一些但还是没忍住含住了就在他唇边来回晃动的耳尖。  
“！死亡之力很容易影响侵蚀神智，哈杜伦他理论上不会被逸散出来的能量影响。”前王子打了个哆嗦红着长耳拉紧了斗篷。“但他很明显被诅咒了，才会显得如此狂躁不安，现在影响还不大，就是不知道这个诅咒是要持续多久。”他低下头看着自己的手腕轻轻叹了口气相当懊恼的揉着指尖，“如果我还能控制一丝魔力，只要一个公共单位……”  
“就当暂时给他一个教训。”摄政王毫不犹豫的给自己的好兄弟挖了个深坑，摸索着王子的手指带着些许玩笑些许认真的语气提议，“要‘补魔’么？”  
“什么，现在么？”凯尔萨斯红透的耳朵尖在洛瑟玛唇边一抖，然后和拒绝的话语完全相反地竖了起来。“不、先不用，我还能撑一会儿——但是，如果你坚持要的话——”  
洛瑟玛的手终于找到了他的手指，摄政王摘掉游侠的皮手套，和凯尔萨斯的指尖肌肤相触。“这样补魔就好。”他的声音里染上了些调皮的意味，随着哈杜伦阴沉着脸走过他们身后，慢慢又认真起来。“你的那招法力吸取，凯尔。至少能应急用。”  
凯尔萨斯抿紧了唇：“我不想再用那个……那个恶魔教授给我的方法。”  
洛瑟玛叹口气，掌心贴紧了凯尔萨斯消瘦的手。“要等待太阳井慢慢给你恢复，恐怕到时候哈杜伦会把房子都拆了的。何况这里是……”  
他朝着走向房屋废墟中的游侠将军远远望了一眼，独眼中写上了些许警觉。  
“曾经是明翼家的府邸，数十年以前，即使是在贵族的上流城区，也算是相当华美的庄园。”  
“那哈杜伦的家人都——”凯尔萨斯开口询问，然后打住了问句，蓝色的双眼哀伤地垂了下去。“我能猜到……我很抱歉。”  
“天灾军团的始作俑者已经得到了应有的惩罚，这一页就让它暂且翻过去吧。”洛瑟玛轻拍了拍前王子的手背，“要紧的是解除掉诅咒，如果可以，再试着联系银月城。”他偏头示意了一下他的箭筒。  
“我用附魔的信号箭试着发信号，但是上空的黑雾太浓，他们不见得能看见。”  
凯尔萨斯深呼吸了两次，然后握住洛瑟玛的手，手指内疚又犹豫地抓紧。“对于力量的贪婪，这曾是我的罪责所在……”  
洛瑟玛摇头，摘下了凯尔萨斯手腕上的限制手铐。“为生存而战不能说是罪过。别把我当成那些道貌岸然的所谓“奎尔多雷”。”  
凯尔萨斯露出了微笑，除了火光，还有一丝释然的光彩跳跃在他的眼眸中。“这可是会疼的哦，还是抱歉了，洛尔——”  
如同方才的魔网脉络一般，闪烁着荧光的蓝色魔法能量从洛瑟玛指尖逸散出来，缓缓流淌到凯尔萨斯的体内。王子的双目逐渐泛上湛蓝的奥术能量，他的脸色也从方才的苍白好转，慢慢有了血色。他长长地舒了一口气，像是潜在水底的人终于能浮上水面，呼吸一口延续生命的氧气。  
对于洛瑟玛而言，他准备好了足够的疼痛预期，甚至绷紧了危机感的神经，然而等来了不过是一阵突如其来的眩晕感，持续了三十秒钟左右，天旋地转的感觉就消退了。他眨眨眼睛，凯尔萨斯正担忧地看着他，于是他笑了笑，表明自己没事。  
“我想我还好。”洛瑟玛笑着说，“就算守夜值班可能也没什么问题……”  
他想要站起来，却发现腿脚沉重得像铅块一样，极为浓重的疲倦感在他动作时袭来，迦拉斯已经伸出了手，做出要搀扶他的动作，幸好，洛瑟玛及时站稳，保留了银月城摄政王的最后一点脸面。  
哈杜伦脸色不善地递给他一碗菜汤，游侠将军目睹了补魔的场面，虽然没有提出异议，但是神情更为阴沉。  
“你们可以进屋休息一晚，客厅的损毁不严重。”哈杜伦板着脸冲洛瑟玛说，然后转头看着凯尔萨斯。“有魔法先联络罗曼斯试试，不用管什么我的诅咒——要是有哪个失心者来，我会用箭告诉他们什么叫做狂躁不安。”  
身后传来了平稳的呼吸声，罗曼斯却完全睡不着了，他睁开眼睛失神地望着前方……直到自己的身体被扳了过来，阿斯塔洛的脸出现在自己的眼前，逐渐放大，直到他的嘴唇被吸吮，撬开，搅动。他想推开大法师，却发现自己的手脚完全被束缚了……他想用咒语解开束缚，却发不出半点声音，只能眼睁睁地看着阿斯塔洛分开了自己的双腿，托起了自己的臀部——用腿间的硬物刺了进去。  
疼痛只是一瞬间，欢愉却是永恒，经过了最初的不适，罗曼斯相信如果自己能发出声音的话，只能是破碎的呻吟声，他的身体已经先于自己的意识寻求快乐，无意识地夹紧那侵入体内的硬物，挽留它给予的快乐。  
摩擦的热量最终焚烧了他的一切，大量的汗水在身体上滚落，摇摆的腿间也甩出了白色的浊液……阿斯塔洛的动作明显一僵，趴伏在他的身上，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
罗曼斯清醒了过来。  
前一刻他梦见了他差点攻陷了凯尔的身体；后一刻他梦见了阿斯塔洛攻陷了他的身体。  
想从大法师的怀里挣脱出来，发现阿斯塔洛紧紧扣住他的腰间不放，扭动身躯的摩擦却让他背后的硬物再次抵在了臀缝处。  
如同梦境一样，大法师突然扳过了他的身体，压在了他的身上，强势地撬开了他的嘴唇。  
“唔唔唔……”大魔导师挣扎着，仍然无法阻止一个陷入情欲中的大法师，反而激起了他的某种隐秘的心思。  
奥术之环把罗曼斯的双手拷在了一起，举过头顶；呜咽声随着咒语的吟唱也失去了，大魔导师恐惧地看着阿斯塔洛伏在了他的腿间，柔软的舌头叩开了隐秘的洞穴，又酥又麻又痒的感觉传递了上来……大法师抬起了头，托起了他的臀部，刺了进去。  
罗曼斯的眼睛睁大了，不可避免的疼痛让他的身体绷紧了，随后又在阿斯塔洛的安抚下逐渐放松，直到体内的欢愉传来。  
现实与梦境逐渐在大魔导师的眼前模糊起来，唯一不变的是，他被阿斯塔洛所征服，在他仍然忠于凯尔萨斯的情况下。  
释放过后的大魔导师被解开了束缚，阿斯塔洛以为自己会被赶出去，或是得到一记响亮耳光，但罗曼斯仅仅是召唤水元素清洁了身体后，又躺回了床上——看着大魔导师略带蹒跚的步伐，大法师又在蠢蠢欲动……他相信，只要罗曼斯渐渐习惯了他，他才有可能撬动大魔导师的心。至于刚刚做出的事情，阿斯塔洛并不后悔，他要得到罗曼斯的心，就让他依赖他的身体开始。  
推掉了摄政王要求看守凯尔萨斯的要求，阿斯塔洛几乎寸步不离地陪在罗曼斯的身边，白天帮他处理公务，晚上则留宿卧室，抱住他瘦削的身体，换着花样地攻陷他的身体——大魔导师几乎是顺从他的要求，唯独就是不想发出声音。  
“罗曼……”他从背后咬住了大魔导师的耳垂吸吮着，而罗曼斯的身体还在颤抖，“把你的心给我……”  
怎么可能把心交给阿斯塔洛？  
罗曼斯双肘和双膝撑起了自身的重量，他的臀部被高高抬起，与大法师紧密相连，冲击的力度让他忍不住昂起了头，却被阿斯塔洛咬住了耳垂——这是我为了消除洛瑟玛怀疑的代价。他一直是这样安慰自己，在突如其来的第一次被大法师得手之后，他的每一次顺从都是为了消除摄政王的怀疑，有时候罗曼斯自己也会沉溺在阿斯塔洛的温柔中，但他想到了凯尔萨斯，就会把这种温柔驱逐，这也是他为什么从来不在性事中发出声音的缘故……只是他不知道的是，如果他发出声音，呼喊的名字早就从凯尔变成了阿斯塔洛。


	10. 两只凤凰

在沟通过银月城并得到妥善的答复后，旧城区的“探险”小队终于能够安心的继续以翻修过的明翼家旧府邸为中心继续探索——这让凯尔萨斯和洛瑟玛都吃了不少苦头。  
“假如今天还没有什么收获我们就直接回去。”洛瑟玛整理了一下箭袋数了数箭矢的数量，恐怕再有一场遭遇战他就要挥舞着自己的长剑直接正面硬上了。  
凯尔萨斯搓着自己冰凉的手指，就在刚刚他又摧毁了一处失心者的据点，漂亮的长眉毛紧紧皱在一起，“他们很久都没有和我们正面对抗了，我不明白……”  
“他们应该在畏惧您。”血骑士诚恳的发言将双刃好好的握在手里用崇敬崇拜的眼神看着凯尔萨斯，洛瑟玛拉长了脸看了眼自己亲卫，在他心目中恐怕凯尔萨斯的地位要远高于他这个摄政王。  
“我们就剩下这个方向没去过了。”哈杜伦指着远处的一个还算完好的高塔，目光复杂的飞快瞥了眼陷入沉思的前王储。  
“……那是我兄长的府邸。”凯尔萨斯叹了口气，装好刚刚做出来的几瓶热苹果酒。“是亲缘关系有点远的……血亲。”小王子轻轻拍了拍脸看向突然走到窗边的摄政王，“我们现在就去么洛尔？”  
“恐怕我们哪都去不了了……”洛瑟玛面色沉重的回到房间里。“我们被失心者包围了。”  
“小——凤——凰——”被魔法放大的声音回荡在府邸上空，凯尔萨斯的长耳骤然耸立起来，纵然是这个声音沙哑又空洞，像是从什么绝望的深渊爬出来的黝黑之物，他还是清晰的辨认出来这个声音的主人。  
“恐怕我不得不去见见他了。”凯尔萨斯苦笑着摸了摸鼻尖。  
“好久不见，我的小凤凰。”那个面容枯槁的精灵和旁边围成一圈的失心者显然有些不同，他的理智更清晰，记忆也更明确，但同样的……他的身上没有任何一丝生者的气息。  
“好久不见……”凯尔萨斯稳住了微晃的身体露出一个有些干涩的笑容，“兄长大人。”  
“没想到是我么？”他艰难的扯出一个微笑轻轻捏了捏小王子柔软的脸蛋。“我把我能控制的住的失心者都叫过来了，听说你过的很糟糕？”  
“那是个很长的故事。”凯尔萨斯摇了摇头无奈的笑起来，“您叫他们过来做什么。”  
“因为你回来了。”他浑浊的蓝色眼睛落在被时光无比疼爱过的弟弟身上。“你是凯尔，你是奎尔萨拉斯的希望。”  
“我……我做过很多错事兄长大人……”小王子不安的在袖子里摩挲着自己的指节，“我恐怕配不上希望这个美好的词汇。”  
“但你肯定有办法救救他们？”  
“请您不要强人所难。”洛瑟玛皱着眉向前迈了一步不动声色的将凯尔萨斯藏在他的身后，“这已经不是您所知晓的那个年代。”  
“很有胆识游侠，我守卫过银月城，经历过她的辉煌与绝望，又和我的父亲一起在那把破剑里挣扎。你又有什么资格与我对话，与奎尔萨拉斯的大王子对话？”  
“我是凯尔所任命的摄政王，奎尔萨拉斯现在的实际统治者。”洛瑟玛挺起了胸膛露出了属于摄政王的强硬气场。  
“我的弟弟还活着，逐日者家的精灵还没有死完，奎尔萨拉斯属于逐日者的！”  
“奎尔萨拉斯属于每一个生活在这片土地上的精灵。”凯尔萨斯偷偷握住了洛瑟玛的手指，重新鼓起了勇气。“理论上，失心者可以被拯救，但实际上，这种被魔法的腐化在第三阶段已经不可逆了。我救不了他们任何一个……”他的声音逐渐沉下去。  
逐日者家族的长兄沉默了下来，他的脸颊凹陷下去，眼眶又极深，蓝色眼睛里混杂着晦暗不明的光，一时间阴沉得像干涸的深渊，随时会将他的兄弟也这样拉到无尽的黑暗中去。  
“我们都不能接受更多的死亡了，是不是，小凤凰？”  
他没有等凯尔萨斯回答。“你说奎尔萨拉斯属于所有精灵，当然也属于这些失心者。可怜的人民，要不是过量的被污染水晶，他们不至于此……”  
凯尔萨斯的脸霎时变得苍白，他向围拢在他们身边的精灵们看去，苟延残喘的失心者们佝偻着身形，皮包骨头，绿色的脓水从创口流出来，但是他们还在不知满足地吸吮着污浊的能量，任由身上的伤口一寸寸开裂。太阳井光复之后，魔瘾早已远离了奎尔萨拉斯，但是在这片死亡之土却变成了附骨之疽，侵蚀着失心者仅剩的生命和理智。  
凯尔萨斯缓缓垂下眼眸，再也没能说出一句反驳的话。失心者围拢上来，洛瑟玛想要去拔腰间的剑，但是被年轻的那位逐日者按住的手腕。  
“也许还可以试试……”他轻声说道，仿佛在恳求洛瑟玛，或是在哀求命运为饱受磨难的血之子留下些许生机。“我不想看我的同胞再死去了。”  
他的眼神复杂，却突然流露了一点期盼：“毕竟，他们称呼我为希望——”  
一股特殊的奥术波动打断了大魔导师正准备处理的公文，他打了个手势，接受到了凯尔传来的信息，他的脸一下子就阴沉了：“阿斯塔洛。”  
“罗曼——”大法师站了起来，暧昧地搂住了大魔导师腰间，“有什么事需要我为您效劳？”轻快地啄了啄他的嘴唇。  
“凯尔的情况很不好。”罗曼斯黑色的眼睛盯着阿斯塔洛，“他们遭到了失心者的伏击。”  
“摄政王和游侠将军可以应付。”大法师知道自己不能心虚，“迦拉斯·血祸是位出色的血骑士，不用担心凯尔萨斯。”  
“阿斯塔洛！”罗曼斯从大法师的怀中消失了，“我命令你立刻就前往旧城区！”从架子上拿出了一份补魔药剂塞在阿斯塔洛的手上，“这瓶补魔药剂是我亲自制作，非常适合凯尔的身体情况……”  
“他们很快就会回来的，况且游侠部队已经看到了他们释放的烟花！”阿斯塔洛一不小心就说漏了嘴。  
“看来你是什么都知道，什么都隐瞒我了，血骑士部队的大法师。”罗曼斯的神情冷了下来，“我只给你一个选择：去送补魔药剂！”  
“如果我不送呢？”  
“那就不要在进入我的卧室！”  
“如果我送了就可以随时进入你的卧室？”  
“那要你送了才行。”  
“我现在就去。”阿斯塔洛吟唱起咒语，消失在了罗曼斯眼前。  
“再说一遍，你现在是什么职务——奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王？”  
艾尔丁·逐日者，奎尔萨拉斯曾经的太阳之长子，在带着两位旧城区不速之客进府邸的路上开口询问，要不是年久失修的府邸不够整洁，他还需要绕开路上的障碍和破损的墙壁前进，他就会一直盯着这位敢于直言顶撞他的游侠看。  
“你表面上护着我的弟弟，实则紧抓着奎尔萨拉斯的权利不放……”艾尔丁响亮地啧了一声。“小凤凰，真不知道你选人的眼光到底是太好还是太差劲。”  
说完这段几乎算是挑拨的话，他推开客房的一扇摇摇欲坠的门，里面传来一阵隐约的发霉味道。失心者眼中只有魔法，自然也不会打扫空置的房间，破败的内饰停滞在奎尔萨拉斯被毁灭的那一天，青色的苔藓和浅浅的霉菌斑点已经爬上了天花板。艾尔丁带着他们走进去，冷眼旁观着凯尔萨斯在污浊的空气中用力咳嗽了两声，而洛瑟玛利落地走过去，打开了厚实的窗帘，让旁晚的冷风灌进屋子。  
“好了。”洛瑟玛不带什么感情地下逐客令，似乎全然忘记了他和凯尔萨斯才是真正意义上的客人。“既然你需要凯尔帮助，就该让他好好休息，曾经的奎尔萨拉斯大王子殿下。”  
他在曾经的几个字上咬的很重，艾尔丁恼火地眯起了眼睛，但并没有发作。  
“睡个好觉，小凤凰。”他冲凯尔萨斯点点头，没有理会洛瑟玛。“给你点补给。”  
他伸出手，拿出一团胡乱包裹的布包，包得活像一个粗心的小偷在伪装他的赃物一般。他掀开布料的一角，里面藏着的水晶一闪，散发出绿色的幽幽光芒。  
洛瑟玛的脸色显然比刚刚还要难看几分，他劈手夺过了艾尔丁手中的邪能水晶扔出窗外，如此纯净而邪恶的能量只是经过了他的手掌就已经让心智坚定的摄政王听到了一瞬恶魔的低语。  
“你拿这种东西过来想做什么？”他用力搓着手掌仿佛刚刚沾染了什么污秽的东西，自信一点，把仿佛去掉吧。  
“别这样看着我，这可是来自外域的补给~”艾尔丁相当恶劣的笑起来意味深长的看了眼凯尔萨斯，却意外的看到了他过分严肃的脸，“噢小凤凰，你不会说这不是你干的吧。”  
“抱歉兄长大人，这确实不是我做的。”凯尔萨斯摸着自己的脖子从心底涌起一层心悸，仿佛那个鲜红的恶魔，他硕大的爪子还紧紧抓着自己的脖颈，“我送回来的是纯净的奥术能量块……我不知道从哪部分开始……”  
“我从外域收到的是奥术水晶，只有一小部分是纯净的，剩下的或多或少都有一些被邪能污染的痕迹。”洛瑟玛瞥了眼争抢着那块邪能水晶的失心者，简直像是为了一块肉互相撕扯的饥饿野兽。  
“不可能——我没有送回过水晶！都是纯正的能量块……”凯尔萨斯无力的辩解着，没有精灵愿意相信他，他徒劳的张了张嘴最终还是把为自己辩护的话吞到了肚子里。“我很累了……”他疲惫的这么说着挥舞了一下手指塑造出一个魔偶，让它继续清洁出能让自己暂时休息的地方，长长的耳朵弯折下来月光一样的银发遮挡住了他英俊的脸颊。  
洛瑟玛看着他的侧脸想要说些什么，但他的小精灵一副生人勿近的样子让他不知道是说着什么安慰的话还是去抱抱他。洛瑟玛看了他许久，直到艾尔丁故意咳嗽了一声才最终只转为一声叹息。“我们会在旧城区多呆几天。”  
迦拉斯和哈杜伦被非常“礼貌”的请出了旧城区，在那一大堆塞住了通路的石块外面相当意外的见到了正在指挥着搬开石头的阿斯塔洛。  
“你来这里做什么？”  
“奉大魔导师的命令，”阿斯塔洛挺起了胸膛从怀里拿出了一瓶精美至极的法力药剂，“给我们的叛徒王子送去一些药剂，顺便问问他什么时候回来。”  
哈杜伦抓了抓头发挥了挥手，“先把这里清理出来再说吧，我们回主城区。”


	11. 失心者

研究是干涩而枯燥的，在哈杜伦终于带人将整条旧城区的建筑垃圾都清理出去之后，洛瑟玛看着被好兄弟带过来成山一样多的公文眼前一黑。  
“回银月城处理吧，这只是一小部分。”哈杜伦轻快的说到拉了个凳子坐在他对面。  
“我…得在这里看着他，”洛瑟玛看了一眼在幔帐后面努力计算的凯尔萨斯，回头重新靠向哈杜伦，“我不能再把他一个精灵扔在哪里。”  
“洛，你确定你说的那条锁链栓住的是他？”哈杜伦压低了声音将文件推了过去，“银月城不能没有你，而且……”游侠将军的声音更低了许多，“首席奥术师在询问你的踪迹。”  
“塔丽萨……”洛瑟玛的长耳微微晃了晃，指尖一下一下的敲打着文件，仿佛此时此刻他才回想起来他有一个正在交往的伴侣。他似乎，有些过于沉醉和凯尔萨斯之间那些暧昧的小情趣了。“问问她，能不能把凯尔丹纳斯的研究笔记借过来用一下。”  
“谁？”游侠将军的脑袋上冒出了一串问号。  
“噢，他啊……”罗曼斯手中的羽毛笔停顿了一下，和夜之子的接触是他负责的，这个和凯尔萨斯名字极为类似的精灵他也认真的探究过。“我会写信给欧库勒斯让他去他们的图书馆给我们拷贝一份凯尔丹纳斯的研究笔记。”  
“这个笔记记录的是什么？”哈杜伦摸了摸鼻尖，不动声色的抽了抽鼻尖，他闻到了和摄政王书房里某些时刻很相似的味道。  
大魔导师从抽屉里拿出一块奥术水晶，用瑟银的附魔笔在上面快速的写了起来，他不打算现在就回答哈杜伦的问题，凝固的空气让气氛一时间十分尴尬。  
“回答我一个问题明翼将军。”罗曼斯放下笔激活了那块奥术水晶，他漆黑的像夜空一样的深蓝色眼睛死死的盯着哈杜伦，“这回，摄政王是打算用治愈失心者这项任务，让凯尔萨斯赎罪么？”  
阿斯塔洛从旧城区回来后，就直接闯入了大魔导师的办公室——显然，在大法师离开的时间里，罗曼斯一直在处理公务。  
“你需要休息了，罗曼。”阿斯塔洛轻佻地解开了大魔导师的法袍前襟，“适当的运动有益于身心健康。”罗曼斯手上的羽毛笔折断了。  
如愿的大法师把大魔导师直接推到在办公桌上，打开他的身体——尽管罗曼斯把头扭了过去，却最终沉浸在他的吻中和迷失在他的侵犯中。  
尽管事后大魔导师赶走了阿斯塔洛，也打开窗户将室内的气息散了出去，但是他看到找他要笔记的游侠将军时，敏锐地意识到——哈杜伦似乎识破了他刚刚与阿斯塔洛所做的事情。本就对哈杜伦无话可说的他，索性就晾了游侠将军好一会。  
哈杜伦离开后，罗曼斯借口叫来阿斯塔洛，劈头盖脸地骂了他一顿——大法师随即把他带回了卧室里，把他压在床上，一边抽打他的臀部，一边粗鲁地侵犯他的身体，而他却在这种微妙的情况下……射出了精华。  
此时，哈杜伦正那些那块记录满了凯尔丹纳斯笔记本的水晶有些恍惚的回到旧城区，洛瑟玛依旧穿着那身简朴的游侠装扮，鼻梁上架着的平光眼镜让他多了几分儒雅。  
“放在桌子上就好。”洛瑟玛头也没抬极快的翻阅着自己这段时间堆积的公文。“然后就可以做你该做的事情了。”  
“洛，呃……不，算了没什么。”哈杜伦抓了抓头发原本想问问这个笔记本里都记录了些什么，后来一想到是某个大法师的研究笔记就放弃了这个念头。“差不多行了，这又不是你的办公室。而且你这身衣服是不是……快五天没有换过？”  
“我答应过要陪着他。”洛瑟玛顿了顿，并没有抬头，“凯尔需要…一直有人监管他。”  
“我们可以让别人去监管他，不一定非得是你。”哈杜伦抿紧了嘴唇有些不愉的摩挲着手甲。“洛瑟玛你是要去拴着他，而不是让他把你拴住。”  
“然后再发生一次像奎尔林斯精灵们对他做的事情？”摄政王的脸色明显的难看了许多。  
“你知道我不是那个意思……”哈杜伦揉着眉心叹了口气无奈的摆了摆手从怀里拿出一个信封来。“偶尔也记得给首席奥术师回个消息吧？信函都扔到我的办公桌上了。”  
“我在衡量过后会给她一个答复。”洛瑟玛拆开了信封，是塔丽萨的字迹，甚至非常详细的描述了后期阿坎多尔对枯法者的帮助。  
“兄弟……”哈杜伦整理了一下手甲有些骄傲了挺起了胸膛，“以我纵横风月场多年的经验跟你分享一下心得。”  
“爱，是不能够被衡量的。”  
哈杜伦离开后洛瑟玛坐在桌子前久久不能平静下来，他又何尝不知哈杜伦的意思。在他内心的天平上，属于凯尔萨斯的部分在逐渐加重，重到快要超过了首席奥术师，超过了对她的爱和责任。  
总有人要被伤害到。  
洛瑟玛叹了口气在属于凯尔萨斯的部分加重了砝码。  
“凯尔，”摄政王拿着奥术水晶和那封重新抄写过的信进入了凯尔萨斯的房间，“这些应该会对你有帮助。”  
凯尔萨斯从大量的演算纸中抬起头，他身边关着的两个失心者用他们恶毒的猩红色眼睛死死的盯着刚刚进来的洛瑟玛。  
“是有关苏拉玛的枯法者么……”他的声音沙哑的像是被抽干了心血。“放在那边吧…多半没什么用……”  
“枯法者可以恢复，失心者也一定可以。”洛瑟玛皱了皱眉坐在了凯尔萨斯身边。  
“洛尔……这不一样……”凯尔萨斯疲惫的垂下他银色的脑袋。“我经历过失心者的状态…也感受过枯法者的痛苦……苏拉玛的奇迹无法被复制……”  
他拿起一小片闪烁着圣光的奥术水晶激活后在失心者面前比划着，它们贪婪的低吼了一声然后相当安静的坐了下来。  
“这不是很好……么？”洛瑟玛不解的看向他的小精灵，有关枯法者的报告里也描述了类似的场景。  
凯尔萨斯的眼中涌现起一丝绝望，他甚至不知道该怎么和洛瑟玛解释这些失心者那些浅薄却十分有效的智慧。“洛尔，我们因为克制着吸取魔法而没有成为失心者，这和夏多雷因为没有摄入而成为枯法者是完全相反的。”他抬起头用他湛蓝的眼睛痛苦的望着摄政王，“当你往一个干瘪的袋子里注入水的时候，袋子会慢慢变回原样，但一个被撑破的袋子，无论如何都无法恢复的……”  
“洛尔……我，救不了他们。”  
失去了理智的失心者似乎还不知道，自己在凯尔萨斯的话语中就被判了死刑。他们就像两只等待喂食的猫，枯竭的眼睛死死盯着扔来的食物，状似大胆地在无人看守的时候伸出爪子试探地一抓——然后在主人的眼睛转过来时，突然又缩回爪子，因为碰触到的一点点魔力而心满意足。  
洛瑟玛轻轻握住了凯尔萨斯正在不断颤抖的手，王子本人似乎都没有察觉到的，由于悲伤和绝望，和心灵上的震颤反映在身体上的颤动。  
“完全没有办法了么……”摄政王看向笼子里不成人形的失心者，他们的身上还挂着些许布片，昂贵的布料和隐约可见的花纹都显示着，这些野兽般被关押的失心者曾经也是尊贵的精灵，在他们的理智尚存时，仍旧能像艾尔丁一样保持衣着整齐和基本的尊严——但是，一旦对魔法的渴望吞噬了一切，所有旧日的高傲都不复存在了。如果说魔瘾是摧残他们的根本原因，那么凯尔萨斯送回来的邪能水晶就是那些流脓和疯狂的导火索。  
他几乎在凯尔萨斯真诚的赎罪面前忘记了这点，几乎忘记了辛多雷是如何在绝望中等待着王子的讯息，而王子带回的“珍贵能源”，竟然如同毒药一般毁了无数精灵的心智和肉体。加列尔因为邪能而惨死。更多精灵因为这些水晶堕入疯狂，就像是……  
就像是在魔导师平台的凯尔萨斯自己一样，枯槁得像是老了数千岁，眼里沉淀着浑浊的深绿色，断裂的脖子和胸口流淌着硫磺味的脓血……最终能够“治愈”他灵魂和身体的，只有死亡而已。  
“这里的失心者数目众多，如果不能治愈他们，就这样放任……恐怕是不行的。”凯尔萨斯慢慢说道，声音很轻，像是这项研究耗尽了他的心力。  
洛瑟玛听得出他的话外之音，恐怕凯尔萨斯只是说不出杀光他们这种话，好像那个高喊着自己手上沾满了族人鲜血的有罪者不是他一样。他松开凯尔萨斯的手，从这间压抑的书房里站起身来，踱步了两下，最后下定了决心。  
“你需要告诉你的兄长这件事，但是要等哈杜伦带着游侠到附近，避免他想要玉石俱焚。”他说道，独眼躲闪着失心者们尖锐的注视。“我会让哈杜伦……带合适的工具来。”  
屠杀这个词，他洛瑟玛也没能说出口。  
笼子里的失心者依旧在拼命够着外面的水晶，已然变得猩红的双眼中闪烁着对生的渴望，他们枯黑的手指没能抓住水晶，而是将它推得更远了。


	12. 陨落

和任何一名优秀的猎手一样，耐心是洛瑟玛所具有的，值得称赞的众多品质之一——即使在身上的衣物开始散发出不详味道的时候也是如此。失心者阵地的正中央，洛瑟玛依旧可以做到静下心来，沉着地观察着银月城的方向是否有游侠的信号，如果哈杜伦带着足够的人手，他们就能先发制人，有序而高效地完成这一场……屠杀。  
所幸，训练有素的游侠们早已处理过很多次失心者造成的危机，他们对这些身形扭曲的精灵们认知有限，仅仅认定他们是危害奎尔萨拉斯的怪物而已。如果具有极高荣誉感的游侠一旦了解失心者灵魂内尚存的一丝情感和理智，洛瑟玛不知道他们会作何反应。也许会像现在的凯尔萨斯，徒劳地在终局来临之前做最后一点努力，或者像他一样，已经过于冷静地思考该如何布置这场战斗。从看到塔莉萨的信里寄来的些许希望，到如今依旧一无所获，洛瑟玛展现出的是惊人的冷静，甚至冷漠。  
只有这样可以让他们的灵魂得到解脱，他摩挲着又长了的胡子，凝视着银月城方向城市的灯火。让他们继续畸形地活下去，更是一种痛苦……  
他的想法在看到艾尔丁时更为坚定了。就算穿得相对好些，长袍也遮不住年长逐日者佝偻的体态，还有和恶魔无异的硫磺臭味。那副残破的模样，像是破损断齿的灵魂齿轮在艰难地支撑一部随时会塌陷的骨架——实在算不上是活着。  
艾尔丁似乎对怜悯和厌恶混杂的注视习以为常，他以王室的高傲瞥了一眼坐在窗边的洛瑟玛，仿佛要用污浊的眼球透视他的心思。  
“你好啊，‘摄政王‘。”他露出一个似是而非的冷笑，“真难相信，我的弟弟把逐日者与生俱来的权力交到了外人手里，在他归来之后竟然还容忍了摄政王继续存在。”  
“那是因为，”洛瑟玛突然涌起了莫名的怒气。“他先是离开了人民，又接着背叛了国家。他回来是为了赎罪的。”  
艾尔丁断了一截的长眉毛轻轻抖了一下，但是他的脸上没有浮现出太明显的表情，像是腐烂的脑子无法支撑激烈的情感。“那么这些水晶的确是他的杰作……”  
他苦笑了一声。“你瞧，我不打算护短。这确实是凯尔的错，让想出治疗的方式恐怕是很合适的赎罪吧？我也不想逐日者的名声就这么一直坏下去，甚至不如一位……半路出家的摄政王。”  
他依旧维持着高傲的态度，却明显的不如之前那般盛气凌人了。洛瑟玛和王室成员打交道的漫长生涯中，他多少看得懂，这是不愿放弃骄傲又难抑悲伤的逐日者长子化解情绪的表现。  
他本来想隐瞒到哈杜伦到来，但此时又有些犹豫。除了耀眼的金发和美丽的蓝色眼眸之外，逐日者家族传承的显然还有自矜和对子民的热爱——除此以外，很难解释为何艾尔丁将理智尚存的失心者集结到安全的区域，还相当慷慨地分享了他所能找到的唯一能源，那些邪能水晶。失心者的本能原本会让他不顾一切地大快朵颐，但是某种奇迹——很有可能是顽强的责任感——恢复了他作为王子的理性。他依旧怀抱着不切实际的渴望，希望能拯救所有子民，这让洛瑟玛想起了曾经的凯尔萨斯。  
用虚假的希望维持这个谎言，然后再由游侠们的利刃淌着血戳破……洛瑟玛不知该做什么回应的时候，就像是在催促他做决定一般，远处银月城闪耀着安宁城市灯火的天空上，突然亮起了一道游侠的信标，转瞬即逝。  
艾尔丁也看到了远处辉煌的城市，他那双浑浊的眼睛在远方光辉的映照下，似乎变得清亮了许多。  
“银月城还是很美。“他用撕裂的声音喃喃自语，骨瘦如柴的手缓缓抬起了些许，像是隔着那道死亡的伤痕，小心又怜爱地触碰曾经的国度。如果不是邪能和死亡的残忍折磨，他的眼中会有泪水的——就像是此刻出现在他身后，那位较年轻的逐日者一样。凯尔萨斯晴空般的眼眸中已经蒙上了水雾。  
“我很抱歉，哥哥。”凯尔萨斯哽咽地重复，“我真的很抱歉，但是没有救他们的办法……”  
“这样啊……”艾尔丁的目光没有收回来依旧无比眷恋的看着远处的灯火，他的声音放的很轻像是即将熄灭的烛火，似乎凯尔萨斯的话他早就料到了。“小凤凰……回答我……你从外域送回来的，到底是什么？”  
凯尔萨斯张了张嘴似乎没有想到为什么他会在这个时候问了这么个问题，“是提取过的纯净能量，从能源舰打包后，跟被俘虏的纳鲁一起送回银月城。”  
他扭回头，翠绿的眼睛死死的盯着逐日者唯一的末裔，过了许久奎尔萨拉斯的大王子才开口：“我能相信你的是不是？就像我们小时候一样？”  
“说谎的人会被凤凰的烈焰吞噬成灰。”凯尔萨斯吸了吸鼻子熟练的在胸前比划着，湛蓝的眼睛真诚而又悲伤的看着艾尔丁，“我不曾隐瞒，也不曾欺骗，请相信我。”  
那具干瘪的行尸困难的歪了歪头艰难的扯出一个惊悚的微笑，艾尔丁合上眼张开手臂像是在拥抱什么东西一样，无数莹绿色的流光从旧城区的角角落落飞出来融入他的身体里。充沛的能量将干瘪的躯体充盈起来，甚至在他放下手臂后隐约可见当年的风华。  
逐日者的大王子露出一个优雅而矜贵的微笑，像他的弟弟一样比划着同样的手势，“说谎的人会被凤凰的烈焰吞噬成灰。”他冲洛瑟玛扬起了下巴，眯着眼像是在打量什么珍贵的物品一样——认知到了这点的洛瑟玛微微挑了挑眉向前了半步挺起胸膛跟他对视着。  
许久，艾尔丁才嗤笑出声，他翠绿的眼睛看向凯尔萨斯，在浓烈的绿色后面翻涌着压抑不住的哀伤和眷恋，“你认人的眼光真的是差劲透了，尤其是对这位‘摄政王’。”大王子不等洛瑟玛或者是凯尔萨斯表达出任何一点意见便抓紧了肩膀清脆的笑起来，他歪头看向窗外的银月城，牙齿咬在一起几乎是从齿缝里挤出这么几个单词。“这么美丽的国家…跟我一起灭亡了多好……”他弯下腰脊背弓起来，从背后透体而出的烈焰形成了一对过分美丽的羽翼，仿佛这样做让他舒服了许多，他长舒了口气挺直了脊背。“真美啊……”  
“艾尔丁！”凯尔萨斯似乎是意识到了什么想要冲过去去抓住他的兄长。  
“别去——”洛瑟玛一把抓住了凯尔萨斯的胳膊将他紧紧的禁锢在了怀中，甚至后跳了两步抽出了腰间的长剑横在胸前。他不能确定这位逐日者的大王子想要做什么，在他想清楚要做什么之前他的身体已经他的小精灵保护了起来。  
火焰似乎并未对这座摇摇欲坠的房子做什么不可挽回的事情，那金红色的烈焰似乎只环绕在逐日者周围，直到他坐在了正中央的主座上。  
“哥哥啊……啊……”凯尔萨斯张大了嘴哀嚎着，他尖长的指甲深深的扎在了摄政王的手臂里，泪水模糊了他清澈的蓝色眼睛，一向乐于以优雅示人的前王储在此时此刻仿佛已经放弃了他能保持的仪态。小王子努力的抬起头徒劳的擦拭着无论如何都止不住的泪水，想要看清那个在火焰中的身影。  
奎尔萨拉斯的大王子矜贵的坐在他的座位上吻了吻手中的戒指，他依旧保持着身为曾经的第一顺位继承人的最佳仪态，他抬起头清了清嗓子咳出一朵火焰，尖长的耳朵微微向后弯了过去。  
“我，艾尔丁·逐日者，从未爱过你，凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”  
“晚安，小凤凰。”  
这是火焰中传来的最后声音。  
“摄政王大……额………这是怎么了？”哈杜伦急匆匆的来到艾尔丁的庄园想要跟洛瑟玛报告他刚刚见到的诡异情况，只见得凯尔萨斯紧紧闭着眼睛蜷缩成一团窝在洛瑟玛的怀里。一般来说，在这种情况下摄政王的心情应该是很不错的——很明显现在并不是。  
“很复杂，你……”洛瑟玛提起口气抬起了手想要发布什么命令，想了半天最终还是无力的将胸中的郁气叹了出去，他的小精灵刚刚发疯的样子确实吓坏他了。  
“叫阿斯塔洛过来构建传送门。”  
大魔导师桌面上的水晶明明灭灭的闪烁了一会，罗曼斯放下羽毛笔站在窗边，从他办公室的窗户正好可以看到军事区属于远行者的驻地。下午大规模出城的远行者现在回到了驻地，没有受伤也没有沮丧的神色，但也绝对说不上什么兴奋。  
也许是跟他们隐瞒了消息。  
罗曼斯这么想着，垂下了眼眸将一条消息递了出去。  
“可以开始了。”  
“凯尔，”洛瑟玛随意的打发掉了想要八卦的哈杜伦将凯尔萨斯放在软乎乎的沙发里，单膝跪在他面前小心的握住他的握成拳头的手。“凯尔？可以了凯尔……听话…我不会伤害你。”摄政王极有耐心的轻轻搓揉着凯尔萨斯的手，那双白皙的手紧紧攥在一起，指缝间的鲜血已经干涸了。他慢慢的像打开花瓣一样打开他的手指，在手心里是一枚染着血的钻石。那颗漂亮的金红色石头像是被精心打磨过一样，在光线下漫出璀璨的火彩。  
洛瑟玛叹了口气，仿佛今天快把他上半辈子没叹过的气都叹了出去。他找出一块洁白的软布将那枚泛着金色和红色的钻石擦拭干净，认真的放在了旁边的桌子上。他的小王子那双湛蓝的眼睛一直随着那枚钻石移动着，直到摄政王捧着他的脸让他看向自己。  
“凯尔，我们一起去洗个澡。”洛瑟玛揣摩着他脆弱的小精灵脸上流露出来的表情，“艾尔丁也不希望你这么颓废下去。”  
“……我只想，休息一天。”凯尔萨斯的眼神重新聚焦在洛瑟玛的脸上，他小声嘟囔着，长长的耳朵软软的弯了下来，挺直的脊背也慢慢的弯了下去。  
“当然可以。”洛瑟玛温柔的笑着松开了手， 他小心的捧起他的手认真的吻了吻他掌心的伤。“直到太阳再次升起之前，你做什么都可以。”  
在我的允许下。  
洛瑟玛在心底补充上了这句话。


	13. 审问

在享受过按摩师体贴的服务和精美的菜肴后，凯尔萨斯终于努力的打起了精神冲洛瑟玛扬起温和的笑容——假如这些还不能让他感觉好一点怕不是摄政王要做出什么更夸张的事情来。  
他担忧的已经够多了。凯尔萨斯这么想着解开了浴袍的腰带。  
如果可以做到的话，洛瑟玛真希望自己的眼睛能从凯尔萨斯身上移开，但是他完全做不到这一点……从凯尔萨斯解开浴袍的腰带，露出过分白皙的皮肤、伤痕未完全褪去的身体，冷银色的长发在后背垂下开始，一直把控局面的那位冷静政客就退到了背后，将情感让给了热忱的游侠——同情与关切可以那样迅速地唤醒曾经的爱意。  
“你是打算就这么看着我换衣服么？”半真半假的，他回过头心情极好的冲洛瑟玛开个了玩笑。  
是的。洛瑟玛在心里回答，我甚至想做更多的事情，他暗自补充道。但是，他并没有将凝视继续下去，而是礼貌性地垂下了眼睛，转而对付自己的那身似乎有了怪味的游侠装束。深绿色的外套上沾了污泥和血迹，经过这么多天，血迹已经凝固成了黑色的硬块，洛瑟玛谨慎地抬起手闻了闻外套，然后皱着眉扔掉了它。和凯尔萨斯一样，他也需要好好洗个澡……除了一身的尘土和疲惫外，他还需要洗掉杂乱的思绪，在艾尔丁走向死亡，凯尔萨斯精神几近崩溃之前，他们的交谈中有着洛瑟玛最关心的信息之一：有关于凯尔萨斯送回银月城的那批水晶。  
他本可以借着凯尔萨斯精神脆弱之际，盘问出当年隐藏在背叛背后的真相，但他面对着那双仓皇的蓝色眸子时，再也说不出一句怀疑和责难的话。他后来又给自己找到了借口，温柔的陷阱不过是让前王子陷得更深而已——这个借口也只能骗骗不冷静的头脑了，看着凯尔萨斯的裸体，就就微微挺起的分身都骗不过。  
他故意放慢脱下衣服的动作，灵敏的耳朵时刻听着凯尔萨斯的动静——不重的轻响是腰带落地的声音，然后是更重的布料落下，他已经脱下了长浴袍，最后是布料和身体摩擦的细小声响，现在只要他回头，就会看到彻底赤裸的前王子，如果同时他也转身的话，那么会很不体面地暴露下身裤子中，隐约可见的凸起痕迹。  
一直等到凯尔萨斯赤着脚走进浴室，他才迫不及待地甩掉所有变味的衣物，然后在镜子前解开头上的发绳，他对着镜子里的自己深吸一口气，发现思绪依旧乱成一团。  
失心者。艾尔丁。然后是邪能水晶，纳鲁，风暴要塞，外域，就好像过去十年里所有烦恼的事情再次搅在一起，一团乱麻似的堵在他心口，还有那两个逐日者之间奇怪的咒语，突然自焚的奎尔萨拉斯大王子，几乎焚烧掉一切的诡异的凤凰。  
有一个困惑他已久的答案正在逐渐浮出水面，唯一的问题是，他是否该相信凯尔萨斯所说的一切……  
“或者，”镜子里的他愁眉不展地说，“就这么休息一天。”  
洛瑟玛缓慢地呼气，休息又谈何容易呢。  
凯尔萨斯浸泡在浴池中努力让自己放松下来。  
——实际上他感觉一点都没有好多少。  
亲眼目睹兄长如此壮烈的死亡对凯尔萨斯来说造成了很严重的伤害，这种铭刻在心底的伤害甚至超过了在风行者之塔发生的事故，更别提他强行用出了超脱力量的法术将那捧骨灰做成了一枚钻石，身体和心灵的疲惫让泡在浴池里的小王子昏昏欲睡。银色的长发漂浮在铺满了玫瑰花的水面上，加入了舒缓草药精油的浴汤散发着草药的清香，透过水面升腾起了袅袅水雾，那双湛蓝的眼睛里映下了游侠矫健的身姿。  
洛瑟玛背对着浴池站在淋浴下，流水顺着有些打弯的玉米须一样颜色的长发勾勒出他后背结实强壮的曲线，在他抬起手洗头发的时候，那些包裹在皮肤下的肌肉随着他的动作隆起又平复。这一切都让凯尔萨斯的呼吸逐渐变得沉重起来。  
和日怒之塔里的大部分皇家装饰一样，皇家浴室也秉承了华丽繁复的装饰风格。最主要的喷水口在凤凰雕塑的喙里，它宽大的羽翼向中心合拢，构成了浴池呈椭圆形的边缘。一排镶嵌着不同颜色宝石的水龙头在浴池一边，每种颜色对应着不同的水，魔法甚至可以造出状似牛奶，却完全不是真正牛奶的水，或者不断产生七彩肥皂泡的浴液。轻微的低重力魔法萦绕在池边，让池水中的玫瑰花瓣在热气中盘旋着上升，贴到天花板再缓缓落下。和大厅不同，这间宽敞的浴室里没有吊灯，提供照明的是嵌在拱庭里的彩色水晶，它们拼贴成了一副色彩丰富的魔法图样。温暖的光线打在水面上，像是热水本身也有奇妙的魔法。  
作为奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王，洛瑟玛当然有一切权力可以享受这间豪华浴室，但是在他执政期间，几乎没有来到过这里放松地洗个澡——不如说，这种华美的场所对于他而言，完全没有任何放松的感觉。他更愿意选择浴室一角的淋浴，洗一个简单而快速的澡，并且用闪烁的雕花玻璃将他和那个皇家浴室隔绝。  
他抓着浴巾，望了望浴室里的凯尔萨斯，此时前王子正浸没在水里，一层乳白色的泡沫和花瓣完全遮挡住了他的身体，留在水面上的一双眼睛还闭着，于是洛瑟玛趁着这个机会，溜进了他最常使用的淋浴间。这样他就不必刻意遮掩下身的尴尬。他将玻璃挡门顺手关上，然后又犹豫了一下，接着稍稍推开了一点，剩下一道他可以看到凯尔萨斯的空隙。  
他的确担心凯尔萨斯，但这一道缝隙就像开在他坚韧的理智上一样，慢慢流淌出没有随时间腐化的爱意，它们就像葡萄酒，因为放置不管反而更香醇了。即使他背对着浴池，那些轻微的划水声，还有凯尔萨斯轻柔的声音似乎都能传到他的长耳朵里，也许是他的错觉，也许不是——他略一回头，似乎刚巧对上了一双湿润的蓝眼睛，随后那双眼睛又像森林里害羞的小鹿一样，疏忽着藏到水雾里去了。  
宽大的叶片阻挡着凯尔萨斯逐渐灼热的视线，他抓着浴池边将脸蛋靠在了上面，空闲的手潜藏在水面下抚弄着因此而兴奋的分身。小王子透过缝隙贪婪的注视着转身过来的摄政王展示出来的美妙腹肌，那些肌肉几乎是随着他的呼吸绷紧或者放松。这么做简直像个偷窥狂……凯尔萨斯这么想着甚至将自己的手指塞进了那处窄小的穴口，闷哼声隐藏在了流水声里，仿佛他叫的再大声点也不会有精灵听得见。  
摄政王关小水流，机警地竖起耳朵，从朦朦胧胧的泡沫里传来的，除了清洗身体时的水声，还有包含着欲望的柔软呻吟。  
那些从理智中流淌出的炽热情感就这么突然一打弯，往洛瑟玛的下半身流了过去。  
洛尔……凯尔萨斯的眼神有些涣散，他的呼吸相当急促，呻吟的声音也从咬紧的齿缝间溢了出来，在这种隐晦的偷窥中发狠似的玩弄着自己——仿佛那一个星期已经让他的身体习惯了被粗鲁的对待。  
“凯尔？”这一声呼唤让他回过神来，身体抖了一下哆嗦着射在了温暖的水里，庆幸着水面浮着一层厚厚的花瓣凯尔萨斯抬起头不动声色的将手指从后穴之中抽了出来，漂亮苍白的脸蛋上染着一层艳丽的绯色。洛瑟玛腰间围着浴巾，细心清洗保养过的长发被挽起来从后脑扫落在肩头。  
小王子眨了眨眼，目光追着他发梢滴落的一颗水珠直到它被摄政王略有些苍白的肌肤完全吸收。“怎么了？”他有些磕磕巴巴的这么问。  
“我听到你叫我的名字。”洛瑟玛还算冷静地说。其实他没有听得那么清楚，但这不妨碍他这么说，然后看着凯尔萨斯的脸一点点变红，最终耳朵尖和花瓣成了一个颜色。  
“我——我没有——我真的叫出来了么？”  
凯尔萨斯通红着脸往水下沉，一双蓝眼睛四处飘忽，接着也躲进了水里，水面上咕嘟咕嘟冒起一串泡泡。  
洛瑟玛轻轻笑出声，他解开了刚刚围上的浴巾，然后踩着温度正合适的水踏进浴池里，厚厚的泡沫似乎比刚才消失了一些，他走到凯尔萨斯躲起来的地方，从水下把王子抱了起来。  
“我知道你在弄自己。”洛瑟玛单刀直入，凯尔萨斯的耳朵剧烈地抖动了一下，抖落了沾在上面的一片花瓣。  
“是的，我……”凯尔萨斯小声承认，半天没有说出一个完整的句子。“我想要……”似乎费了很大的勇气，他才抬起眼睛来，直视着洛瑟玛的褐色独眼。“我想要你。”  
王子的认真地凑过来，泡沫随着水，从他们两个之间流走，洛瑟玛挺立的分身顶在了他的身上。凯尔萨斯露出了一个惊喜的小小微笑，他伸手下去，想要爱抚那根因欲望而充血的性器，但是被洛瑟玛抓住了手腕。  
“别急。”洛瑟玛动作温柔地压过去，声音里却带着不容反对的命令态势。他们逐渐退到池边，凯尔萨斯靠在凤凰雕塑宽大的羽毛上，呼吸随着洛瑟玛手指逐渐往下而越来越急促。  
“我想要——”他急切地想说出自己的渴求，而洛瑟玛只是在私处探进了一节手指，就把他接下来的半句话变成了呻吟。那里面柔软又湿热，这样洛瑟玛更加确定，他刚刚听到的呻吟并不是水雾中的幻听。手指没有受到什么阻碍，他顺利地探得更深，凯尔萨斯在他身下轻轻挣动起来，似乎不满意于仅仅是手指进去。他的腿向下磨蹭着，然后碰到了洛瑟玛硬挺的分身，于是发出了像猫一样的轻哼，腰扭动着迎合着体内的手指。  
浴池里仍旧有着热水，但是和凯尔萨斯发热的身体相比，腾起的雾气似乎都变凉了——雾凝成的水珠沿着银色发丝滑落，又落在属于洛瑟玛的，颜色更为温暖的银发上，落在他唇边，随着一个亲吻蹭在凯尔萨斯的唇角。瞳孔随着快感愈发扩大，他几乎是漫无目的地磨蹭着腿间的分身，而洛瑟玛的分身正在他腿间柔软的地方顶蹭着，同时手指按在他最为敏感的地方，唇总是在不经意间吻他的脖子，或是锁骨。  
洛瑟玛仅仅是用手指，就将他带到了高潮的顶峰。凯尔萨斯的身体突然绷紧，他的眼睛向后翻去，抓着洛瑟玛的手愈发的紧，而洛瑟玛揉摁着他体内的手指并未放松力度。摄政王的另一只手揽住凯尔萨斯的肩膀，扣着他的脖子到怀抱里，一个既像拥抱，又像钳制的姿势。  
尖叫着释放的时候，他听到奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王低沉的声音在问：  
“外域水晶的事，你有没有说谎？”


	14. 分歧

凯尔萨斯愣了愣，还沉浸在高潮余韵中的神智还有些回不过神来，那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛还未曾聚焦，他喘息着靠在摄政王强壮的胸前无意识的歪了歪头发出一声疑惑的娇软呻吟。  
洛瑟玛的瞳色暗了暗，手指并未离开那处湿软温热的巢穴从稍有些强硬的摁压变成了温柔的抚弄，他不敢确定凯尔萨斯现在是真的没有听清自己说了什么还是在纯粹的装傻，扣紧小王子肩膀的手臂不自觉的收紧了几分。  
“告诉我凯尔……”摄政王低下头用他在政治生涯中操练到极富说服性的嗓子在凯尔萨斯耳畔低语，唇舌间不时的碰触着他的耳垂和颈侧。“关于外域水晶的事，你有没有说谎，嗯？”  
“唔嗯——”似乎是某一次摁压触碰到了小王子过分敏感的腺体，他腿间白嫩的小法杖就算他刚刚高潮过也在洛瑟玛过分熟练的挑逗中再次挺了起来，漂亮的蓝色眼睛隐藏在了长长的银色睫毛下，那张无时无刻不在散发着魅力的俊美脸蛋涌起一层层艳丽的潮红，柔软的嘴唇一张一合的却没有发出他想要的回答。  
“……凯尔？”洛瑟玛微微皱了皱眉还是耐心相当好的爱抚着怀中软成一滩的精灵。也许是这个问题不好回答么？还是不能回答？此时此刻属于冷硬摄政王的理智逐渐占据了原本属于游侠的热忱爱意。“……告诉我，你没有说谎。”沉稳的嗓音里带着一丝隐约可闻恳求，甚至撩拨他的动作都放缓了许多。  
“说谎的人会被凤凰的烈焰吞噬成灰，从来都不是玩笑话，洛瑟玛·塞隆爵士。”凯尔萨斯重新睁开了眼睛，湛蓝的像夏日晴空一般的眼睛里映下了他的探究和质疑，他的声音清澈而冷冽，哪怕再温暖的空气也无济于事，哪怕此时此刻摄政王的手指依旧在他体内。小王子抬起手塞进两人紧贴的胸口用力推开洛瑟玛，他耸起肩膀顺着水池边垂落下来的凤凰羽翼后退着爬出浴池。  
“凯尔……小王子？”洛瑟玛被凯尔萨斯的目光盯的有些受伤，他从来没有用那种戒备的眼神看着自己——从未有过。  
“闭——我是说……”凯尔萨斯尖锐的叫起来，很快便颤抖着握紧了拳头，指甲用力的刺入掌心，他湿漉漉的冷银色的长发贴在苍白瘦弱的身体上，脖颈上锁骨上还有洛瑟玛故意留下的痕迹，这一切都让他看起来像只落水的猫。“……别这么叫我…”前任王子的声音里染着些许恳求和悲伤，他转过身胡乱的抓起旁边的浴巾揉搓着身体上的水珠，仿佛这么做就能缓解心口的痛楚。  
那些他流露出来的爱意都是用来蒙蔽自己的  
凯尔萨斯这么想着那些本该吞到肚子里的眼泪却大颗大颗的落在手背上脚面上和浴巾上。  
“呃……那是我刚刚……”摄政王的情商在这一刻似乎是完全掉线了一样蹦出了这句话。  
时间仿佛凝滞了一般，连空气都凝固了，洛瑟玛张了张嘴想要抽死刚刚的自己。  
凯尔萨斯飞快的扯下浴巾团成一团砸到了摄政王脸上，重重的哼了一声空气里就再也没有了他的气息。  
洛瑟玛抓着浴巾低下头，水珠顺着他暖银色的长发回到浴池里，他隔着花瓣看向自己的影子，褐色的眼睛里满是不愉。  
“嗯……偶尔在花园街市上也能听到谈论这件事的精灵，你们做的不错。”罗曼斯握着水晶忍不住在面罩下露出了一丝笑意，他能为他的王子所做的目前也只有这些了。  
“罗曼……”  
大魔导师抬起头下意识的抓碎了手中的水晶，他的王子就那么狼狈的赤裸裸的站在了他的面前，他的眼眶红红的仿佛用力的哭过，脖子上锁骨上甚至还留下了欢爱的痕迹，冷银色的长发还在顺着往下滴水。罗曼斯从办公桌后面冲出来抓出一块柔软的毛毯将他紧紧的裹起来抱在怀中。  
“没事了凯尔……没事了……”罗曼斯轻轻拍着怀里精灵的脊背小心翼翼的吻着他的额头——他现在瘦的像一具骸骨。“如果你愿意，你可以告诉我发生了什么。”  
“抱我，罗曼。”凯尔萨斯抓紧了大魔导师金红色的法袍带着哭腔呢喃着。这让罗曼斯就很想大吼一声去他妈的理智，然后将怀里的精灵压在身下无穷无尽的索取，一直做到他晕过去为止。  
但是不行。  
“凯尔……”罗曼斯小心的握住他的手放在唇边吻了吻，“不得不说，拥有你，哪怕只是一时贪欢对我来说都是极具诱惑性的提议，我爱你，像你爱着洛瑟玛一样的爱你……”  
“…我不想让你难过…但我也不能再眼睁睁的看着你犯错…”  
“不能再任性了凯尔……”  
罗曼斯回到办公室的时候，看到了大法师阿斯塔洛翘着脚坐在他的靠背椅上，一副兴师问罪的样子。  
“我不知道血法师部队的办公室什么时候被归入到了血骑士之中。”罗曼斯不快地走到了阿斯塔洛面前，“还是说血骑士部队提供不了一间办公室，让他们的领袖之一，来我的办公室办公。”  
“血骑士的各项工作一向由莉雅德琳女士处理，而我一般只是过来联络。”阿斯塔洛坐正了身姿，“不过，大魔导师似乎违反了禁令——摄政王阁下并没有允许你接触我们的前王子凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”  
“是洛瑟玛让你过来兴师问罪？”大魔导师的脸上闪出了一抹厌恶的神情，“他可真是一个好政客。”  
“众目睽睽之下的拥抱和亲吻，你以为摄政王会不知道？你以为你可以带给凯尔萨斯慰藉？”阿斯塔洛站了起来，一步一步地逼近大魔导师，“你早就被排除在外了，罗曼斯！”  
“你真正想对我说的，就是这些吧，阿斯塔洛。”罗曼斯突然捧起了大法师的脸，一副认真的模样，“你妒忌的样子，真的很难看。”然后推开了阿斯塔洛，向自己的卧室走去。大法师二话不说就跟了上去。  
空间中的热量让两个法师的身体呈现出了绯红色，尤其是只靠双臂支撑自己的大魔导师，他的眼睛早就失去了焦距，随着身后大法师的动作摆动——  
就在刚才，他进入卧室之后，尾随而来的阿斯塔洛把他压在了身下，用极其粗暴的手段进入了他的身体，而他却无法还击：他还记得自己给予大法师的权利，所以这一切他只能自己承担。  
前列腺的磨擦加剧，大魔导师身下的床单已经绘制出了别样的图案，但大法师仍旧不满足，依然征伐着他的身体……直到白女士与蓝孩子出现了窗外。  
即使身体疲惫，即使双腿抽搐，罗曼斯还是把大法师扔出了卧室，并用法术锁上了房门——  
“以后你没有权力进入这里，阿斯塔洛！”  
“聊聊关于凯尔萨斯的问题？”  
哈杜伦·明翼是日怒之塔里的意外，他总是可以不加通报，推门就进到摄政王或是大魔导师的房间里，更难得的是——在这之后，他还能全身而退。即使是洛瑟玛心情最不好的那些时候，游侠将军都可以像现在这样，自然地闯进摄政王的办公室，然后用谈起天气一样的轻松语气，举重若轻地提及难以启齿的话题。  
头发还湿润的洛瑟玛抬了一下眼皮，独眼仍旧在扫视桌面上的文件。 “我不想在办公室里聊我的情感问题。”  
哈杜伦坐到他对面，手撑着下巴，摆出一个深思熟虑的智者姿态。“不，兄弟。”他深沉地说，“关于凯尔萨斯的问题从来都不是情感问题。”  
洛瑟玛终于从文件上抬头，他长长的银色眉毛紧皱着，文件和眼前的辩论、再加上一个小时之前的那场争执——都让他疲惫不堪，达拉然依旧没有放弃对凯尔萨斯的指控，而前王子本人似乎对自我辩解毫无兴趣，甚至宁愿赤裸着身体，从浴室里逃开。  
“他又怎么了？”  
“放轻松，摄政王阁下——没出什么乱子。”哈杜伦说，眼睛灵巧地在洛瑟玛湿漉漉的发梢上转了一下。“一点我在花园街市听到的传言而已，只是内容嘛，和你的小王子有关……”  
“不是情感问题。”洛瑟玛咳嗽一声，用哈杜伦自己的话提醒他。  
“和凯尔萨斯有关。”哈杜伦做了个鬼脸，然后迅速恢复了认真的神情。“我听到有的市民说，旧城区游荡的失心者可以被治愈，很快就能重返银月城，和家人一同迎接新的生活。”他看着洛瑟玛的眉头越皱越紧，自己也叹了口气。“你知道这是完全不现实的，是吧？他们都已经……烧成了灰。”  
他远远地向西边望去，早些时候的大火已经平息了。那场由艾尔丁引发的火焰仿佛有知觉一般，吞噬了余下的邪能水晶和污染严重的失心者，但是远行者们却毫发无伤。旧银月城的遗留问题以一种壮烈却出奇简单的方式解决了，洛瑟玛本来和哈杜伦约定，暂时将这件事保密一段时间，未料及流言竟然先一步传开，而内容与悲惨的结局大相径庭。  
洛瑟玛抓起羽毛笔，在空白的纸上写了两句命令，又匆匆划掉。他按住眉心，疲惫地摇摇头。“现在阻止流言，恐怕已经晚了。”  
“我也是这么想。”哈杜伦接话，从扶手椅上站起来。“静观其变吧，我来只是让你知道。”他看到洛瑟玛点头向他致谢，于是简单回礼，接着换上了一个揶揄的笑容。  
“我说，洛——怎么每次我来你的办公室，都能闻到奇怪的味道啊？你最近的床上生活——喂，迦拉斯！我是游侠将军，你不能直接赶我出去，就算是洛瑟玛的命令也不行！”


	15. 夜晚

太阳在远处的无尽之海渐渐沉下去，不知不觉中，凯尔萨斯的休息日已经所剩无几——还有一个晚上，但是他依旧不想从床上站起来，随便做点什么，哪怕是吃晚饭的力气似乎都没有了。在银月城，现在能算作他朋友的精灵只有洛瑟玛、罗曼斯，也许迦拉斯和哈杜伦也勉强算是，只是他鲜少有单独和这两位精灵交谈的机会。几个小时之前，他把浴巾扔到了洛瑟玛脸上，然后又被罗曼斯送回了房间，至今看不到什么同奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王和好的希望。  
他只是感到孤独……和恐惧，悲伤似乎被倦意冲淡了，像是眼泪都难以再流出眼眶，而洛瑟玛和罗曼斯并不理解他的痛苦。或许就这么睡过去会好一些，但他闭上眼睛，就感觉身体难以动弹，仿佛有吞噬一切的魔火会缠上他的手脚，将他拖回雷文德斯的地狱里去。  
也许有一天，他想着，只有把灵魂烧给洛瑟玛看，才能证明自己的清白……  
凯尔萨斯又往毯子里缩了缩，低声埋怨了一句洛瑟玛的迟钝。就算是焚烧灵魂，恐怕那个笨摄政王也看不出来，就像他看不出艾尔丁的死是故意为之一样。他看向自己的手背，那里在言灵被唤起时闪烁着金红色，和之前每次奥奥重生之前的火焰一样，随着艾尔丁的彻底死去又熄灭了。  
“奥？”他尝试着呼唤了一声，房间里依旧是一片寂静，太阳逐渐西沉后，日光带来的温暖也慢慢消失了，取而代之的是暗沉的寒意。凯尔萨斯等待着，期盼寒冷中能够点亮一簇凤凰的羽毛，传来一声来自火焰位面的啼鸣，但是什么也没有发生。  
他不甘心地盯着手背，念起聚集火元素的咒文，似乎有火苗闪了闪，片刻的温暖后，又是寒冷和寂静。于是他又念了一次咒文，企图吸引更多火焰的注意，一道明亮的光在房间中绽放——壁炉忽然燃起了旺盛的火苗。  
“这里面有些太冷了。”一位年轻的女法师举着餐盘，轻快地走了进来。“向您问候，王子殿下。我是萨琳娜·寻晨者。”  
她着重强调了自己的姓氏，似乎很为之骄傲，如果是凯尔萨斯所熟悉的那个寻晨者的话，她也确实应该如此。凯尔萨斯坐了起来，尽力在毯子的包裹下维持着王子该有的仪态，在一位寻晨者面前，他不想显得太颓废。  
法师将餐盘放在他面前，指节敲了一下摆着肉和蔬菜的碟子，它们自动飞到了火焰旁开始加热，两个玻璃杯里突然出现了酒。一切妥当后，她才转头看向凯尔萨斯，正式行了一个很庄重的礼节，凯尔萨斯上次见到这样的骑士礼，还要追溯到风暴要塞的时候。至于魔导师平台，他的很多记忆非常模糊。  
但是萨琳娜一定不是破碎残阳中的一员，他不会忘记这样一双令人印象深刻的紫色眼睛。她是个红发姑娘，气质却偏向优雅，而不是热情，一条剪裁妥帖的紫绸缎裙子勾勒出她的身材，也恰到好处地呼应了她的瞳色。她带给凯尔萨斯奇异的熟悉感，或许因为，是她的面容有着寻晨者家族特有的坚决。  
“寻晨者向您致意，吾王。”她拿起一只酒杯，向凯尔萨斯微微抬起，但是凯尔萨斯没有动。  
“‘吾王’？我不应该被这么称呼。”他干巴巴地说。  
“没有人比您更有资格。”她似乎被惹恼了，怒气冲冲地自己喝下了酒。“您才有资格——而不是那个自命不凡的塞隆。”  
听到洛瑟玛的名字，凯尔萨斯突然觉得有了些胃口，他正想好好抱怨一番洛瑟玛的事，萨琳娜就恰好到处地递上了话题。他甚至提起了些兴致，伸手拿过了酒杯。  
“我必须说，”他用一种浓重的讽刺语气说道，“我们的摄政王在某些方面，欠缺很多东西……”  
萨琳娜惊讶地看着他，连手里的酒也忘了喝，她脸上惊喜的表情像是冬幕节提前到来了。  
“您这么想？那真是太好了！”她急切地说，迫不及待地要同凯尔萨斯碰杯。“我听到过很多传言，法师中的，游侠中的，甚至还有来自破法者的……我以为，”她顿了一下，似乎在选择什么样的词语可以准确表达自己的意思，又不至于显得太过粗鲁。  
“我以为，您已经陷进了塞隆的陷阱里，被他欺骗了感情。”  
凯尔萨斯呛了一下，差点把酒从嘴里喷出来。他故作镇定地擦擦嘴，迎向那双仿佛看透了一切的紫色眼睛时，渐渐地开始有些心虚。  
“我想……应该不是这样。”他慢慢开口，不知道是为洛瑟玛辩解，还是为自己投入的情感辩解。他小口饮下晨露酒，脑海中突然跳出了摄政王怀疑冷漠的独眼的模样，下一刻又改了主意。  
“是的，没错。”他报复地说道，将酒杯放到餐盘上，弄出了很大的响动。“就是他的陷阱，那个阴险狡诈，诡计多端的摄政王——”  
萨琳娜义愤填膺地抓紧了酒杯。“您说的没错。”她激昂地接话，“塞隆故意调走了许多您的旧部下，就为了他能在银月城为所欲为！”  
这件事，凯尔萨斯倒是第一次听说。“调走了我的旧部下——？是哪些人，他们去了哪里？”  
“日怒，炎刃，还有火鹰。”萨琳娜掰着手指头给他数，“银月城里几乎都看不到他们了。我能在这里，还是多亏了大魔导师的照顾。”  
凯尔萨斯沉默地看着火焰上打旋的烤肉串，浓郁的酱汁下面，肉散发出一阵阵诱人的香味，但是他刚刚回来的胃口似乎又溜走了。从雷文德斯归来后，除了迦拉斯，他确实没有见到过几位陪他一起远赴外域的部下，与其说是他从未在这方面多加思索，不如说是一连串的事完全搅乱了他的思维，让他根本无暇注意这种相对而言的琐事。他花了太多心思在赎罪和……洛瑟玛身上，银月城的环境也不允许他们来一场日怒军团的联谊会。  
“他为什么这么做？”凯尔萨斯自言自语问，正在他需要支持和信赖的时候，曾经的部下却都不在身边，他禁不住有些恼怒——这一次是真正的怒火。  
萨琳娜耸了耸肩，表示她也不知道。“但是我敢肯定，”她说道，“我和我的朋友都很确定，塞隆在阴谋策划着一些事。和您有关的事情，吾王。我猜，也许他是要——”  
“也许，他是要来看看，凯尔萨斯王子为什么还没有休息。”  
冰冷的声音从他们身后传来，凯尔萨斯轻微地哆嗦了一下。他回头过去，洛瑟玛正站在门口，英俊的脸上没有任何他读得懂的神情。  
“这不关你的事！”萨琳娜大着胆子说，像挥舞匕首一样挥舞着她的酒杯。像是要把摄政王赶到门口外面去。“你没有权力到王子殿下的房间来！”  
洛瑟玛非常缓慢地挑高了一边眉毛，像是萨琳娜说的是晦涩难懂的古巨魔语。他完全无视了飞溅出酒的杯子，又往前走了一步。  
萨琳娜明显底气不足地僵住了，她不再说话，而是坚决地挡在凯尔萨斯面前，像是要同走进房间的洛瑟玛誓死一搏。  
“凯尔。”洛瑟玛冷静地说，仿佛萨琳娜根本就是一道影子，或者挥之即散的雾气。“可否请你告诉寻晨者小姐，现在天色已晚，她应该去休息了？”  
萨琳娜转头，她的眼神里蕴含着如同战士一般的坚定，令她的五官在壁炉火光下轮廓更为清晰。此时此刻，凯尔萨斯相信，如果他下达战斗的命令，那么萨琳娜真的会和她家族中的诸多英雄一样，为了他而战斗至死。  
“萨琳娜。”他沉重地叹了口气，“先去休息吧。我和洛……摄政王阁下还有话要谈。”  
萨琳娜抿紧了嘴唇紫罗兰的眼睛里多少有些担忧，她凶巴巴的盯了摄政王好一会才恭敬的冲凯尔萨斯鞠了一躬退出房间。  
站在门口的血骑士亲卫冲她咧了咧嘴，这让她重重的哼了一声然后像颗松树一样笔直的站在另一边。  
“嘿小月亮……”迦拉斯歪了歪头心情极好的露出一丝笑容。  
“我想现在不是和前·未·婚·妻·聊天的好时机。”少女抬起她消瘦的下巴咬出几个重音。  
“你一直都是我的未婚妻，小月亮。”迦拉斯唯一完好的绿色眼睛微微闪烁了一下多少有些沮丧。  
“我可从来没打算向那个阴险狡诈的摄政王屈服。”萨琳娜撇了撇嘴想起两人许久之前的争执，现在想起来依旧会气到咬牙切齿。  
“我的忠心一向属于吾王，萨莉。”迦拉斯叹了口气伸手将少女纤细的手握在了手中，在他发现萨琳娜并没有抽手回去的打算时候心情好了许多，他谨慎的扫了一眼走廊不动声色的靠近她了一些。“做摄政王的亲卫只是一项工作。”  
“噢，在你辞职之前离我远一点。”


	16. 凤凰血咒

在门外两个亲卫窃窃私语的时候，房间里却安静的只能听见壁炉中噼噼啪啪的声音。洛瑟玛自从礼貌的将罗曼斯派来的近侍“请”出去之后，就一言不发了——同样也根本没去看紧张过头的凯尔萨斯，他现在看起来像只受惊的猫。  
洛瑟玛这么想着自嘲一般的笑了笑。华丽的金色靴子踩在厚厚的地毯上只发出了一点轻微的噗噗声，他不动声色的从火焰上拿下肉串放在托盘里，然后再用镶嵌了宝石的餐刀一点点将肉片了下来。凯尔萨斯舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇，看着他用刀尖扎起了肉片相当优雅的放进嘴里咀嚼起来，这让摄政王英俊的侧脸在某一瞬间和伦瑟的侧脸重叠了起来。  
凯尔萨斯抓紧了身上披着的被子努力停止回忆，他的脸色苍白的要命，呼吸也急促的仿佛他的肺已经破了。尽管如此，凯尔萨斯依旧没有发出任何一声求救的音符，仿佛那个曾经在黎明之时哪怕即将支离破碎也依旧用脸颊磨蹭着他掌心努力安抚他的精灵只是自己大梦一场。洛瑟玛垂下眼皮转动着刀子感受着胸口的钝痛将口中的肉咽了下去。  
他不再信任自己了。  
“王子治愈了失心者么？”萨琳娜轻轻抖了抖耳尖，她耳朵上的绿色宝石随着火光温柔的闪烁着。  
迦拉斯愣了愣，他脸上露出了些许难看的神色，“你从哪听说的？”  
“这不需要你管。”她漂亮的红色眉毛立了起来，哪怕在外域他们也从未放弃研究关于失心者的事情，这让她相当清楚，治愈是需要多不合常理才会发生。“我也是奎尔萨拉斯顶尖的法师之一。”她顿了顿声音里有些细不可闻的期盼。“真的治愈了么？”  
迦拉斯张了张嘴沉重的摇了摇头，“没有。”  
“如果……你没有什么事情，我想我应该洗漱休息了。”凯尔萨斯的脸依旧有些苍白，他的脖子上重新缠着一圈干净的绷带，足够挡住了一些暧昧的痕迹。“摄政王……阁下。”他紧紧捏着自己的手指试着给自己一些勇气。  
洛瑟玛抬起头平静的看着他，手中转动的华丽餐刀被放在一边，他擦了擦嘴捏起一粒葡萄丢进嘴里“我以为你一晚上都不打算说话了。”  
“那你打算就这么盯着我一晚上？”凯尔萨斯的声音有些尖锐，甚至底气不足。该死的，他想和他和好的……  
“没错。”洛瑟玛擦了擦手将餐巾丢在了一边，“免得你像艾尔丁·逐日者一样发了疯。”  
“我的兄长，没有发疯，洛瑟玛·塞隆！”凯尔萨斯恼火的站起来，身上的被子也随之滑落，他单薄的胸腔剧烈起伏着，那双漂亮的眼睛也因为愤怒红了眼眶。  
“他说了一些莫名其妙的话，然后自焚了。”洛瑟玛审视的盯着凯尔萨斯，像是在判断这位激动过头的前王子此时此刻说的是不是真话，在情绪起伏过大的时候是很难控制自己的理智的，摄政王决定再添把火。“他说你看人的目光很差”  
“他说，他不曾爱过你。”  
凯尔萨斯摇晃了一下，最终还是撑住了，他松开了紧握的手指甚至诡异的平静了下来，小王子歪了歪头目光中盛满了留恋。  
他终究还是要用这种过于激烈的方式去证明自己的清白。  
“我亦，不曾……爱着你……”  
洛瑟玛的瞳孔缩了缩，他的心脏火烧火燎的疼起来，仿佛有什么珍贵无比的东西正在他面前消失。  
卧室的大门被砰的撞开，萨琳娜冲了进来用法杖直接敲晕了凯尔萨斯。  
“摄政王大人，抱歉，我没来得及……”迦拉斯跟着进来脸色仿佛被凌冽的北风吹过一样差的要命——他的长眉上还挂着冰霜。  
“寻晨者小姐，也许你愿意解释一下为什么会突然袭击奎尔萨拉斯的，前王储。”洛瑟玛此时终于将带着杀意的目光落在了萨琳娜身上。  
“……古老的血盟请庇护主君最后的末裔。”萨琳娜火红色的长发因为魔法的流动蓬松着飞了起来，再缓缓的落了下来，仿佛有火焰在她的长发里一闪而过。她用力的咳嗽了一声，一小朵火焰跑了出来。“洛瑟玛塞隆爵士……凤凰血咒，对逐日者而言是一句很重的言灵。吾王，他的血咒前两天刚刚用过还没消失。”  
洛瑟玛皱了皱眉露出了些许疑惑的神色，甚至抿紧了嘴唇，他不想在凯尔萨斯的属下面前承认自己对魔法认知的匮乏，尤其是这位寻晨者小姐——简直跟罗曼斯一个德行！  
“凤凰血咒是什么？”迦拉斯飞快的扫了一眼摄政王，快步走上去搀扶起倒在地上的王子顺便问出了摄政王想知道的问题。  
“……是逐日者以生命以灵魂为契约发出的誓言，凤凰之神会从火元素位面直接对背契者降下惩罚…”萨琳娜挣扎着站起来，帮着将凯尔萨斯搀扶到了床上。  
“说谎者会被凤凰的烈焰吞噬成灰。这句话是什么意思。”洛瑟玛不动声色的站在了凯尔萨斯的床边，小王子光洁的额头上现在多了一个肿包。  
如果真的如是自己所猜想的话……  
那他都做了什么？  
摄政王此时哪怕在温暖的炉火前，也依旧感觉到了透骨的寒意。  
“字面意思，塞隆爵士。”  
扶着腰的罗曼斯艰难地坐在了办公桌前——他仍然有一种错觉，他被阿斯塔洛压在身下，某根东西依然不断地进出他的身体。甩甩头把错觉抛在脑后，大魔导师专心处理公务，但很快，一个魔法口信让他完全不顾身体的疼痛，直接传送到了摄政王的办公室，蹒跚地站在了洛瑟玛的办公桌前。  
“这里的装饰都属于逐日者王室。”火焰从房间的四处蔓延开来。洛瑟玛稳坐在办公桌后，看着大魔导师如同发疯一样调动奥术元素，整个办公室如同火海一般。  
“如果你想发泄不满，日怒之塔有很多地方可以让你输出法力。”摄政王的独眼中闪着阴郁，“如果你想为逐日者抱不平，就把我连办公室都烧了！”  
“你以为我不敢！”大魔导师控制着火焰开始向洛瑟玛靠近，空气中弥漫着头发被烤焦的味道，办公桌上的公文也开始卷了起来。  
摄政王依然与罗曼斯对视着——他在赌大魔导师的理智，尽管罗曼斯对于凯尔萨斯的事情上会失去分寸，但他仍然会记得自己的职责。  
火焰慢慢地退却，罗曼斯憎恨自己无法真正的忽视国家的责任，又愤恨摄政王的有恃无恐，他不过是仗着自己的身份，仗着凯尔的爱，对自己施加了无声无息的压制。  
“这件事情到此为止。”大魔导师似乎是恢复了冷静，“如果我再听到你用凤凰血咒来伤害凯尔，我一定把你烧着灰，即使我背负了杀害领袖的罪名。”蹒跚地走出了摄政王的办公室，抬头看到了站在门外的阿斯塔洛，眼前一黑就昏过去了。  
抱起了罗曼斯，阿斯塔洛走进了如同几乎成为火场废墟的办公室，施了一礼：“摄政王阁下。”  
“阿斯塔洛。”看着大法师怀中的罗曼斯，洛瑟玛似乎是察觉到了某种不一样的氛围，很快就被阿斯塔洛的汇报打断了。  
“凯尔萨斯·逐日者已经醒过来了。”大法师恭敬地说，“阁下似乎忘记了，大魔导师不应该接触到逐日者的任何消息。”  
“你在提醒我做事？”摄政王敲了敲完好的办公桌。  
“只是提醒你，罗曼斯对于凯尔萨斯的爱，从来没有停止过。”阿斯塔洛吟唱起了咒语，带着大魔导师离开了。  
守在罗曼斯的床前，阿斯塔洛有些难受——他知道大魔导师没有放弃过逐日者，也一直在用自己的方式让罗曼斯慢慢地接受自己，从开始抗拒到顺从，到现在的水乳交融。他以为大魔导师在慢慢地敞开自己，直到他看到罗曼斯背着他吻上了逐日者的前额，眼睛里的爱意完全掩饰不住，他做了什么？他尾随到了罗曼斯的卧室，强迫他一天都接受着自己的征伐……现在的大魔导师完全是因为脱力而昏倒。  
抚摸着罗曼斯的眉眼，阿斯塔洛只希望他能早点醒来，而自己也要换一种方式来对待他，不让凯尔萨斯再占据他所有的情绪。


	17. 和好

银月城的阳光探进凯尔萨斯的房间之前，洛瑟玛就已经在椅子上正襟危坐，等待着床上的前王子何时会慢慢醒过来。他没有穿摄政王的繁复长袍，因而觉得有些冷，近似游侠配色的深绿色长袖在清晨的寒意中败下阵来。他拿起烧火棍，试着摆弄了两下壁炉中残存的余烬，木柴燃烧后黑色的残余向空气中有气无力地吐着闪烁的火星。  
现在的凯尔萨斯显得冰冷又脆弱，身体团起来，露在被子外的手也蜷缩着，苍白的手背可以看清血管。同样苍白的是他的头发，像苍老的阿纳斯塔里安所拥有的银白色，银色的长发在深红的床单上蔓延开来，如同逝去的逐日者王朝一个残存的标本。  
现在可以去叫醒凯尔萨斯，但是洛瑟玛不怎么想把谈话放到这样一个寒冷的早晨。他也知道，经历了兄长的死去和洛瑟玛的质疑后，凯尔萨斯最需要的大概就是休息，即使梦境不会比现实美好多少，到底还是个安全的藏身之处。他尽量安静地拨弄着炭火，希望能让屋里更暖和一些，但是最后的火苗也快要熄灭了，他犹豫了片刻，然后伸出手，念了一个很多年前——似乎还是参加法师测试的时候——学习的火球术。火球歪歪扭扭地撞到炭火上，艰难地摇晃了一下，似乎在努力站稳脚跟，艰难的晃了两次后最终还是熄灭了。洛瑟玛深吸一口气，手几乎要贴到仍旧很热的炭火上，再一次释放了法术，令他惊讶的是，这一次他的火球成功了——炭火在壁炉中燃烧起来，他凑近了一点，舒展着有些发僵的手指。  
我的魔法天赋也没那么糟糕嘛，他看着跳跃的火焰，颇有些自满地想。至于凤凰血咒，这种随着逐日者血脉，一代代传下来的秘密咒语，他有无数个理由可以不知道——毕竟，在洛瑟玛之前，还没有一位塞隆和逐日者走得那么近过。以林猎为姓氏的塞隆家族在血脉中流淌着对森林和自由的向往，像他一样愿意被拘束在日怒之塔里的，恐怕几千年来也是第一个。  
要不是因为……  
洛瑟玛偏过头去，寻找导致这场名为摄政王的“拘禁”的罪魁祸首，但是床上已经没有了凯尔萨斯的身影。他的左边突然垂下来一缕银发，然后是抖动的长长尖耳，凯尔萨斯赤着脚，像只小心翼翼的猫一样，无声无息地溜到了他身边，隔着一点距离在地毯上坐下了。火焰在他的蓝色眼眸里跃动着，洛瑟玛明白了——温暖的壁炉并不是他的魔法造成，而是凯尔萨斯的杰作。  
“冷不冷啊。”他脱口而出，完全忘记了在凯尔萨斯昏迷之前，他们还在冷战当中。他抓过毯子，认真在赤裸的脚上裹了两圈。  
凯尔萨斯吸了吸鼻子，并没有看他。  
“对不起，是我误会了艾尔丁。”酝酿了一整晚的道歉总算得到了说出口的机会，洛瑟玛的手仍旧停在凯尔萨斯冰凉的脚腕上，摩挲着突出的骨头。“我误会了……你。我不该那样逼迫你要答案，甚至逼得你差点那样伤害自己——都是我的错。”  
他缓了一口气，悄悄观察凯尔萨斯的表情。“你知道，我对魔法，诅咒，言灵这些事一向不了解，以为奇怪的火焰是什么法术的产物。凯尔，你能不能……原谅我的无知和鲁莽？”  
洛瑟玛没有听到回答，他有些失望地松开手，重新拉远距离，回到了自己之前的位置上。但是凯尔萨斯靠了过来，他的耳朵尖有些发抖，不知是因为寒冷而发颤，还是因为内心的纠结而颤抖。他安安静静地裹紧毯子，靠在洛瑟玛腿边，银色的脑袋枕在洛瑟玛的肩头。  
“嗯。”他小声说，耳朵尖又抖了一下。“我就知道，你一直是个……魔法笨蛋。”  
洛瑟玛小心地让他靠得更舒服些。“我可以抱你了么？”  
在独眼前晃来晃去的小耳尖突然变红了，凯尔萨斯越靠越近，几乎埋进他的怀里。  
“那就快点，魔法笨蛋。”他小声催促道，“屋里太冷了——”  
也许是因为随着太阳升起，屋里的寒冷慢慢被壁炉和日光驱散，也许是因为终于和凯尔萨斯和解放松了他的心情，加之前一晚上他心神不宁，洛瑟玛在抱着凯尔萨斯窝进扶手椅后，竟然就这么迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
他模糊地做了个不太顺心的梦，梦里他像十几年前一样，在和那些质疑凯尔萨斯的精灵争吵。他太专注于用自己的声音盖过所有嘈杂的争论，以至于没有注意到脚下的凉意，直到冰冷的深黑色湖水没过他的腰，他才惊慌地意识到逐渐上涨的水面会将整个会议室一起吞没。之前和他辩论的精灵们突然间消失的无影无踪，但是洛瑟玛没能察觉到其中的怪异之处，他冲向墙壁，寻找一个求生的出口。  
墙上没有任何门、窗，连一条缝隙都看不到，湖水渐渐上涨，到了他的肩膀，他的身体陷入在令人发僵的寒冷当中，胸口传来无法呼吸的憋闷。缺氧让他的心跳越来越急促，声音越来越响，仿佛就在他耳边，砰砰的声音像是快要击碎墙壁——  
他愣了愣，心脏跳动般的敲击声的确来自于墙壁之外，像是有人在用锤子或是拳头，在锲而不舍地不断敲打着一个点，试图从这间水牢之外打开一扇逃生的门。突然间，他面前看似牢不可破的墙壁裂开了，几乎要涨到他鼻子的水面开始下降，光线刺破湖水，温暖地照在他的眼睛上，他终于能自在地呼一口气，然后从噩梦里醒了过来。  
他依旧安稳地在凯尔萨斯房间的扶手椅里，睡着前盖着的毯子掉了下去，恐怕这就是梦境中寒意的来源。他的胸口确实被什么压着，他伸出手臂，刚好环抱住蹑手蹑脚，想要重新给他盖好毛毯的凯尔萨斯。前王子趴在他的怀里，心脏跃动着，仿佛带着他的胸口在一起颤动。  
“我也又睡着了一会儿。”凯尔萨斯不好意思地笑笑，睫毛在阳光里闪烁着金色。“把你的毯子抢走了……”  
他的姿势不太好手臂用力，但还是努力地用毯子裹住了他们两个。房间里只剩下很浅的炉火噼啪声，没有关严实的窗户传进来一点风的动静，然后是王庭外步道上的人声，间或有孩子的笑声，隔着很远也能听得到。在旧城区度过了狼狈又艰难的几天后，回到银月城安静祥和的氛围中，洛瑟玛不由得产生了由衷的幸福感，还有一些说出口会太过羞耻的骄傲，这毕竟是他维护并统治了十年之久的城市，像一朵废墟中生长绽放的花朵，重新变成了东部王国北方一颗闪亮的明珠。  
凯尔萨斯也露出了一点微笑，他似乎有些出神地听着银月城上午的交响曲，孩童的脚步在王庭窗下响起时，他眼角的笑纹加深了。洛瑟玛不敢保证他和凯尔萨斯心灵相通，但是他可以押上他的剑做赌注，此时他们的想法是一致的——他们经受过的所有痛苦和磨难，如果就是为了奎尔萨拉斯能够拥有一个平凡的早晨，那么再多的折磨也值得。  
洛瑟玛提出要去银月城里四处走走，因为昨天的休息日实在是很浪费，假设他休息一天，把书房里的卷宗放一放，奎尔萨拉斯和部落并不会在他面前立刻爆炸。在凯尔萨斯表达了赞同后，忠实的迦拉斯从厨房拿来了培根、煎蛋，以及抹着果酱的吐司，萨琳娜跟在他后面，漂亮的脸蛋写满了不情愿，手里捧着一壶新鲜的柳橙汁。  
凯尔萨斯有些意外地朝她打了招呼。“我以为你是罗曼斯的研究助理？”他想要伸手接过果汁，萨琳娜摇摇头，示意他不用接手做这件事。  
“我换了工作。”她恶狠狠地冲洛瑟玛瞪眼睛，果汁啪一声重重放了下去，小茶几危险地抖了抖。“只是工作，你这个狡猾的——”  
“用餐愉快，摄政王阁下，王子殿下。”迦拉斯冒出来，及时捂住了她的嘴，然后连拉带拽地和她一起退出了房间。门在这一对欢喜冤家背后关上，凯尔萨斯依稀能听到外面持续的争吵声，不知道迦拉斯说了什么话成功安抚了萨琳娜，他们将果汁和食物分成两份以后，走廊总算是重归安静。  
“你给她换了工作。”凯尔萨斯判断，叉起一片培根，却一直盯着它看。  
洛瑟玛正忙着把煎蛋和肉卷进吐司里，他习惯于这种不尽美观，但是很有效率的用餐方式。“没错。”他大方地承认，“我不敢再冒险了。”  
他当然指的是凤凰血咒，除了言灵的工作原理之外，洛瑟玛也知道寻晨者的血盟可以在极端情况下保护凯尔萨斯，为了这一层防护能够在需要的时候及时出现，他可以忍受萨琳娜所有的诅咒和讥讽。  
凯尔萨斯不再盯着肉片了。“谢谢。”他真挚而诚恳地说，直视着洛瑟玛褐色的独眼。  
洛瑟玛拨弄煎蛋的叉子停到半路，他窘迫地抖抖长耳朵，今天戴着的一对耳环左右晃了一下。“没什么可道谢的。”他说道。  
他们安静又迅速地解决了早餐，凯尔萨斯剩下了一片没动过的吐司，洛瑟玛很不客气地接过来吃完了。太阳已经过了东方，开始缓慢地向正中偏移，弥漫在银月城里的最后一点清晨的寒冷也渐渐散去，气温和集市的氛围一起温热起来，敞开窗户的话，可以听见街市传来的隐约声响，凯尔萨斯趴在窗台听了一会儿，才在洛瑟玛的催促下找起出门的衣物。他找了一件深红色的旧长袍，肩部有枝条蜿蜒而下一般的金线绣花，腕口还有两枚金色的扣子点缀。穿好长袍后，他又在外套的衣柜前犯难，难以决定该搭配同样深红色的斗篷，还是该用灰色丰富一下颜色的层次。  
“现在不需要穿外衣。”洛瑟玛说道，“天气很好，花园街市也会暖和的。”  
“但是我……”凯尔萨斯依旧在犹豫，“不穿斗篷，他们都会认出我——”  
“他们总会认出你的，王子殿下。”洛瑟玛替他整理了一下领子，“而且，我和你一起去。你难道觉得——辛多雷认不出他们的摄政王？”


	18. 凤凰

第二天清晨罗曼斯醒来的时候，看到的是趴在床边的阿斯塔洛。他的心里有些感动，却又有些烦躁，最终还是起身去了浴室。  
阿斯塔洛在罗曼斯醒来的时候，就已经醒了，他能感觉到大魔法师的犹豫——因为罗曼斯起床后，就把他放平在床上了。  
浴室里传来了水声，大法师还是闭上眼睛假装没有醒来，他不想再被赶出去了，就这样赖在充满了他气息的被子里。  
沐浴之后的罗曼斯看到了熟睡中的阿斯塔洛，嘴角微微勾起，蹑手蹑脚地出了卧室，走向了办公室，坐在办公桌后面，拿起了羽毛笔，用一种特殊的墨水给远在苏拉玛的首席奥术师塔莉萨写信——  
亲爱的首席奥术师，  
很抱歉打扰到您的工作，我给您写这封信带着我的私人请求，希望您在看完这封信的时候，可以答应我的请求……  
信件很快写好之后，大魔导师融化了软蜡，盖上了自己的私人印章，通过私人信使把信件递到了塔莉萨手中。  
对于银月城传来的信件，首席奥术师总是优先处理，但是当她看完罗曼斯的信件之后，心中闪过了恼怒——洛瑟玛一直声称他很忙碌，而自己也体谅他的辛苦，但这并不代表着，她可以原谅背叛，尤其是出自一个大魔导师那里信誓旦旦的保证。  
“既然他没有时间来找我，那我就去找他。”塔莉萨放下了手中的工作，交代了一下公务之后，叫欧勒库斯打开了前往银月城的传送门。

光明正大的站在花园街市的时候，凯尔萨斯真实的感觉到了恍如隔世。温暖的日光落在他身上暖烘烘的，仿佛被洛瑟玛握在手中的手也只是被精灵们善意的目光打量。  
“王子殿下。”  
“洛瑟玛大人。”  
精灵们礼貌而亲切的向并肩前行的两人打着招呼，不时的将鲜花和新鲜的水果送到他们手里。早已习惯了被民众所爱护敬仰的摄政王熟练的接受着他们的好意，甚至在缓缓的松开了凯尔萨斯的手。  
这总归是他的国家。  
洛瑟玛这么想着，偷偷的在心底改了一句，我们的国家。  
很久不曾接触过民众善意的小王子此时还有些局促，他伸手接过了一篮子新鲜的树莓下意识的看向了洛瑟玛，而摄政王此时正期待的看过来，目光中满是鼓励和期待。  
“日光会永远指引我们的道路。”凯尔萨斯温柔的笑着冲那个精灵点了点头。  
洛瑟玛看着日光下的月色玫瑰长长的耳朵温柔的弯了一点。  
“或许我们该谈谈了？”一个温柔的声音出现在洛瑟玛背后，这让他突然意识到自己实际上还是有伴侣的。  
“塔丽萨。”摄政王转过身面对着暮色百合有些局促的竖起了耳尖。首席奥术师穿着她一贯的绛紫色长袍，银色的丝线勾勒着玄妙的花纹，她冲着洛瑟玛优雅的笑着，月光一样的眼睛里多少有些无奈。  
“我们那边聊。”塔丽萨歪了歪头示意不远处的一个长椅，旁边还布置着一些鲜花。  
洛瑟玛回头看了看逐渐游刃有余起来的凯尔萨斯点了点头。  
就离开一小会，不会出问题的……吧？  
“你看他的眼神里有星辰在闪烁。”塔丽萨摩挲着盛着“暖阳”的酒杯，没有歇斯底里也没有自怨自艾，她只是撑着下巴一直看着摄政王。  
“这件事我早就应该和你谈谈了。”洛瑟玛叹了口气回头看了眼依旧在人群中的凯尔萨斯转头看向首席奥术师。“我们的曾经，很不寻常，经历过很多波折，我曾以为死亡已经将我们彻底分离，但……”  
“所以我要把我的爱人让出去么？我拒绝。”塔丽萨多少有些受伤的看向洛瑟玛，就像此时此刻她不是那个夜之子的睿智领袖而是一个可怜的爱而不得的精灵。她长长的眉毛蹙在一起，恰到好处的垂了下去，姣好的面容上露出恰到好处的哀伤。“也许我应该给你留下一些空间洛瑟玛，让你好好想清楚你对凯尔萨斯的感情是爱，还是愧疚，又或者是想要去弥补曾经的遗憾。”  
“在你想清楚之前，我会带他去苏拉玛，给我们……至少给我，一个公平的审判。”  
远处广场上愈发吵闹的声音向着不可控的方向滑了过去，凯尔萨斯已经退到了喷泉边上他的手里还抓着那一篮子树莓。  
“我不知道你们是从哪里听到失心者可以被治愈的消息，但我不得不说，这是谎言。”凯尔萨斯放下了篮子竭力控制着陷入僵局的场面，他此时相当怀念有人替他解释的日子。“失心者和枯法者完全不同，不要把他们混为一谈！”他的声音逐渐高昂起来，更多的争端让他开始烦躁，他真的不擅长这种发言……  
“够了，安静——”银色的长发随着强大魔法的流动而飞舞起来，湛蓝的眼睛流露出坚韧诚恳和一丝隐约的恼火与冷漠。沉寂的魔法被大范围的释放在人群中，凯尔萨斯对自己释了一个反重力领域慢慢浮了起来。  
“我不知道你们是从哪里听来的流言蜚语，倒是现在，我明确的告诉你们，失心者，不可被治愈——”  
“我得去看看他。”洛瑟玛胡乱的放下手中的酒杯却被塔丽萨抓住了手腕。  
“你得相信他洛瑟玛。”塔丽萨的语气有些焦急，但却是相当的肯定。“你不能一直将他庇护在你的羽翼之下。”  
“他是凤凰。”那一泓月光坚定的照进了洛瑟玛的眼中，让他焦躁的心平静的下来。  
“他终将展翼高飞。”  
“那个时候，你会在哪里？”  
“在他身边。”洛瑟玛不假思索地回答，塔莉萨显露出失望的神情，她抬起酒杯，得体地掩饰着浮现在眉眼间的失落。  
“我没有挑拨离间的意图，亲爱的摄政王。”她圆滑地说，用称呼悄悄把他们之间的距离推远了。洛瑟玛紧张地看着她，一时间不太确定该说什么——哈杜伦·明翼说的很对，他和凯尔萨斯的关系从来不是私事。  
“我不是…那个意思。”他谨慎地起了个头，迅速在脑海中组织着预言，最后决定，不如就这样直接对她坦白。在她那双银色的眼睛下，似乎他没有能力隐瞒任何东西——如同她体谅他的所有痛苦和疑虑，能够适时地安抚他内心所受的折磨。他就是这样爱上她的。  
“我对奎尔萨拉斯负有责任。”洛瑟玛说，“不仅仅是他。我现在是……银月城的摄政王，太阳之井的守护者，还是凯尔的赎罪见证人。没有一项责任能随意舍弃。如果有一天，凯尔重新回到太阳王的王位上——”  
他停顿片刻，远远地看向银发飞舞的凯尔萨斯，沉寂的魔法似乎渐渐消退了，但是民众依旧聚集在他身边，和洛瑟玛所担心的场景完全不同，他听到了隐约的啜泣，也有互相安慰的声音。没有抱怨和叫骂，没有锥心般的追问，辛多雷在和他们的王子分担着失去的痛楚，一起哀悼着他们逝去的亲人，当中也包括艾尔丁·逐日者，为人民而战死的年长王子。  
“我想那一天也许不远了。”洛瑟玛继续说道，不知为何，他的眼睛也有些酸涩。“而我，塔莉萨……即使是到那个时候，我对银月城的责任依然高过一切。”  
塔莉萨若有所思地盯着他，仿佛在思索这背后是否有什么话外之音，她最后很轻地笑了一下。  
“你知道我一旦认定一件事，是不会轻易放手的。”  
“我也一样。“洛瑟玛回答，因为坦白而暂时轻松了不少。  
奇迹就是在这时候悄然降临的，没有诞生于战场上绝望的哀求和祈祷，仅仅是这样一个天朗气清，温暖又怡人的上午，风中裹挟了翅膀拍动的声音，由远至近，像是高空中酝酿着一场风暴，只不过太阳依旧照耀着奎尔萨拉斯的国土，仿佛阴影从未沾染此除分毫。仿佛天上的阳光坠落，大地上诞生了新的烈日，随着一丝轻响分散开——洛瑟玛从酒杯边沿捻起一支羽毛，华美的凤凰羽绒在他手里有着并不灼烫的温度，它轻飘飘地盘旋，坠落，然后和其他的羽绒一样，消散成金色的火光。  
所有的火焰归于凯尔萨斯面前，逐渐凝结成一只大鸟的轮廓，火焰在它的身躯中绽放开来，燃烧的翅膀先是伸展，然后拢在身边，翅膀边缘的蓝色闪耀着，像是一朵在午夜合拢的花。  
凤凰之神的眼睛眨动着，它高贵的头颅在凯尔萨斯面前垂下，当凯尔萨斯伸出手的时候，它缓缓地抬起脑袋，去磨蹭主人的手掌。  
凤凰在奎尔萨拉斯的图腾中流传了上千年，象征着奎尔多雷从逆境中走出，又重建辉煌的勇气和力量，辛多雷继承了神圣的图腾，也继承了在灰烬里重生的意志，象征着涅槃重生的凤凰之神正在广场上现身，向着死而复生的王子致以问候。  
“凯尔萨斯王子万岁！“  
有精灵在人群中突兀地喊了一声，已经有十年没有在银月城响起过凯尔萨斯的名字了，民众似乎有些迟疑，不知该不该响应。相当一部分精灵看向他们的摄政王，洛瑟玛从边缘从新走到聚集的中心，像是尖刀划过水面，精灵们为他分开了道路。  
凯尔萨斯的呼吸显而易见地急促着，尖尖的耳朵因为紧张而红了一点。凯尔萨斯收回手的时候，奥安静地盘旋在他身边，因为王子的力量而燃烧得更为明亮。  
洛瑟玛没有再过多犹豫，他知道塔莉萨在看，在场的所有辛多雷在看，但最重要的是，凯尔萨斯在看着他，蓝色的眼眸里闪烁着不确定的期待。  
他捧起凯尔萨斯的手，在手背上落下效忠的一吻。  
人群中响起了欢呼和呐喊：“凯尔萨斯王子万岁——辛多雷万岁！“这一次，就像是整个银月城在齐声呼喊他的名字。


	19. 背叛

站在花园市街的某个阳台上，罗曼斯心满意足地看着他的王子接受了摄政王的吻手礼，接受了人民的欢呼，他的眼睛微微有些湿润，最终他还是传送回了自己的办公室——看到了阿斯塔洛一脸严肃地站在了他的面前。  
“有什么事吗，晨锋骑士团的大法师。”迈步绕过大法师，大魔导师坐在了办公桌后，拿起了刚刚送达的斥候报告，看着看着，他的呼吸猛然急促起来——他意识到了一件事情，而这件事情是他好心办错的一件无法挽回的事情，即使是他的王子接受了人民的拥戴，这件事情也会成为他行为上的一个污点，一个赎罪的人，居然让银月城的旧城区被火焰焚化掉，而这种火焰是属于凤凰之神的火焰。  
罗曼斯脸色的变化没有逃脱阿斯塔洛的眼睛，他盯着遭受了巨大打击的大魔导师，缓缓地说：“花园市街，关于失心者已经被凯尔萨斯·逐日者治愈的谣言……”  
大魔导师的头颅垂了下来，没有承认也没有否认，只是定定地盯着眼前的报告。  
“这是一个严重的错误，罗曼。”阿斯塔洛的声音低沉了下来，“我听迦拉斯说，这场火焰是逐日者与凤凰之神签订的凤凰血咒。”  
罗曼斯手里的报告又抓紧了几分——身为凯尔萨斯·逐日者的幕僚，他与阿斯塔洛都清楚的知道血咒的含义，也就是说……在那群失心者中，有逐日者家族的血脉，而这位逐日者成员最终为了凯尔而引来了凤凰血咒的惩罚，连带所有盘聚在那里的失心者全部烧死。  
“我都做了什么……”罗曼斯在心中呐喊着，只是用头抓住了自己的头发，把自己的头颅埋进了手臂里。  
“罗曼，这件事情必须有所交待。”阿斯塔洛的手搭在了大魔导师的肩头上，“而且你这件事情也必须让摄政王阁下知道。”  
“我会承担起自己的罪责，但不会是向洛瑟玛。”罗曼斯猛然站了起来，用一种复杂的眼神看着大法师，“告诉摄政王，罗曼斯绝不会向他承认错误，即使是你过来要我承认，我也绝不承认！”大魔导师说完就传送走了。  
“罗曼……”阿斯塔洛终于明白了罗曼斯的感受——他一直把我当成是摄政王阁下派来监视他的人。  
“迦拉斯，你去守住走廊，我有话想隔着门对凯尔说。”大魔导师一脸严肃的模样让迦拉斯有些惶恐，并没有阻拦他走到了前王储的房门前，而是守在了一边的楼梯口附近。  
礼貌的敲门声响起后，屋内传来了凯尔萨斯略显慵懒的声音：“请进。”  
“我不能进来，王子殿下。”罗曼斯跪在了房门口，“我是向您忏悔。”  
“罗曼……”屋内传来了脚步声。  
“您不能出来，否则我会无地自容。”听到凯尔的脚步已经在房门处停下，大魔导师的声音微微有些提高。  
“好吧，我就在房门听你说话。”脚步停在了房门口，这让罗曼斯的心里更为压抑。他张了张嘴，难以启齿又不得不说，像极被浓痰卡在喉咙里，憋得他脸色通红，最终他还是小声地说了一句话：“我做了一件无法挽回也无法弥补的错事，而这个错事会影响您在人民心中的形象。”  
“花园市街的谣言？”门内的凯尔一下子就猜到了。  
“是的。”罗曼斯艰难地承认了，“我不知道旧城区会变成那个模样，我以为苏拉玛治愈夜之子的奇迹……也会在失心者的身上出现，而我想让您的声望更上一层楼，淡化人民对您过去所为的憎恨，但我没有想到事情会是这样……”  
花园市街的谣言、艾尔丁临死前的话语，还有那一双双饱含希望的眼睛，让凯尔萨斯又回到了那个惶恐的时刻——他的父亲刚刚去世，他的人民质问他要怎么办……冰冷又无助的感觉，让他不知道该怎样答复他的挚友。  
过了好一会儿，他才稳定下来，对着门外说：“这件事情，并不完全是你的错。”  
外面忏悔的声音骤然停了下来。  
“夜之子被治愈的奇迹，让我们都忽视了失心者与枯法者的不同。”凯尔缓缓地说，“失心者是被能量撑死的，而枯法者是能量摄取不足。”顿了一下之后，凯尔像是自嘲地笑了笑，“如果你想弥补，不如去查查当年运送魔法水晶的事情，我与我的兄长艾尔丁说起的时候，他说他拿到的全部都是污染的水晶……而我命令你送回去的水晶，全部都是过滤后的水晶。”  
“……这不可能，我亲自检视过了，那些水晶里并不蕴含着丝毫的邪能。”罗曼斯尖叫了起来，“这绝不可能。”  
“所以我才希望你去查查当年的事情。”凯尔闭上了眼睛，“否则艾尔丁的牺牲就是白白的牺牲，我要找出当年的恶魔。”  
“我会去查这件事情！”大魔导师站了起来，却因为跪得时间太久，又跌坐在地上，“我不会再让王子殿下蒙受不白之冤！”蹒跚地站了起来之后，罗曼斯跌跌撞撞地向着楼梯走去，才走到了一个雕像前，就被洛瑟玛拦了下来——  
“我们的大魔导师干了不得了的大事。”

“当年，邪能水晶？”塔丽萨眯起眼，没想到这一通视讯会议里还会听到这种辛多雷的辛秘，  
“是的，塔丽萨女士。”凯尔萨斯微笑着切断了和银月城那边的联络，摄政王沉的可以拧出水的脸色让他不由得为自己的大魔导师祈祷了两秒。“不得不说，欺诈者基尔加丹他在把握人心这点上，无人能及。”  
“我不知道该如何想象恶魔不去用武力胁迫而是言语的陷阱。”首席奥术师垂下眼眸挡住了她银色的眼睛，在她面前摊开的是有关苏拉玛的一些重建方案和曾经的一些建筑图纸。  
“或许那是因为你们没有什么值得他去亲自觊觎。”凯尔萨斯微微抬起头看向图书馆的星空图书馆，长长的眉毛蹙在一起似乎在思考什么，随即他正视着塔丽萨漂亮的脸蛋上勾着恰到好处的微笑“当然，我不觉得直面欺诈者和他周旋后落败这件事情值得骄傲。”  
“这是我的罪孽之一，是我的傲慢将我国最重要的珍宝捧给了恶魔。”凯尔萨斯垂下眼眸声音冷的浸透了冰碴。

罗曼斯的腿快撑不住了——他却依旧不愿意坐下。他有点旧伤，刚才在门前又跪了太久，从脚腕到膝盖都在发软，但他不愿意在洛瑟玛面前示弱，更厌恶摄政王抓到他的把柄时，那一副胜券在握的派头。他们现在明明是在凯尔萨斯的房间，洛瑟玛却如此趾高气扬，仿佛他才是房间真正的主人。  
“坐下，大魔导师。”  
洛瑟玛又命令了一遍，他背对着窗外的阳光，罗曼斯看不清他的表情。  
“现在，坐下。”  
出于微妙的恐惧和妥协，以及再也难以支撑的疲倦，罗曼斯在洛瑟玛对面的椅子上坐了下来——几乎算是跌倒在椅子上的。他喘着气，双拳紧握，柔软的椅垫也难以放松他的精神。恰恰相反，他的身体紧绷着，仿佛接下来要面对的是一场战斗一般。  
摄政王的手在桌子上交叉，他并没有穿戴平日的手甲，却依旧显得全副武装般锋利。他的面前放着一枚通讯用的精致水晶，边缘仔细打磨了圆润的弧度，一朵暗夜百合的图样篆刻在精致的金色装饰上，罗曼斯认了出来，这是苏拉玛的夜之子们会用的通讯工具。  
“他去哪了。”罗曼斯直接问道。“你怎么在他的房间里？”  
洛瑟玛一边的长眉毛抖了抖，露出一个不置可否的神情。他向后靠到椅背，外袍随意地搭着——那是本应由凯尔萨斯坐着的椅子，还有两件长袍胡乱地和床单堆在一起，一条毯子扔在壁炉前，茶几上放着两套空着的餐具。  
罗曼斯的第二个问题不需要回答了，这间屋子里的无数细节都暗示着，凯尔萨斯的私人卧室不再由王子一人独享，洛瑟玛明显可以随意进出凯尔萨斯最私密的空间，甚至，他们已经分享了这间居所。  
“你是来炫耀的么？”  
嘲讽就这么脱口而出，罗曼斯知道他不该这样，但是他的情绪完全占了上风。  
洛瑟玛摆弄着水晶的手终于停下了。“不。”他说道，语调平静得吓人。“只是，大魔导师，你好像在王子的房间里会变得健谈一些。”  
有那么一刻，怒火直冲罗曼斯的头顶，令他想以极端的方式结束这场虚伪的对话。他看向桌子上的水晶，想着能把它击碎的无数种咒语，然后他也看到了摆在水晶一边，密密麻麻写满了王子字迹的笔记。怒火突然变得可以忍耐片刻。  
他深呼吸了一次，两次，紧握的手慢慢松开了些许。  
“你都听见了。”他最终说道，试图尽力表现得坦然。“是的，那就是全部的真相。那些流言是我授意散播的，我想让王子殿下拥有更高的声望。”  
“很感人。”洛瑟玛冷冷地说。  
罗曼斯的手倏地又攥紧了，为什么塞隆总是能巧妙地惹恼别人？  
“那不也是你想要的么，摄政王？”罗曼斯突然提高了音调，“你上次那场慷慨激昂的演讲同样很感人，几乎让我相信了你愿意把权力还给他。”  
一下，两下，洛瑟玛手指敲击着桌面。  
“我愿意把权力还给奎尔萨拉斯的合理继承人。”他近乎冷漠地说道。“而不是尚在赎罪的罪人。”  
“如果他有罪，那么我们也都是罪人。”罗曼斯吼回去，手指不受控制地因为怒火而颤抖，以肆意攻击的方式做最后的防御。“我知道你做了什么，塞隆。我知道安薇娜——”  
洛瑟玛站了起来，罗曼斯本能地后缩了一下，以为摄政王会恼羞成怒，将揭露的愤怒付诸暴力。但是洛瑟玛只是看着他，独眼中的戾气变成了坚冰一般的尖刺。  
“你什么都不知道。”他说，语气里带着足以激怒任何一位有尊严精灵的轻蔑。  
“你不明白他在绝望的时候做什么——哦，他是不是都没有在你面前表露出绝望？他总是要照顾你那颗容易受伤的心，是不是，大魔导师？”  
罗曼斯瞪着他，耳朵不可置信地竖高了，像是没料到如此尖锐的话会从洛瑟玛嘴里说出来。奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王——无论是面对着谁——一向是高傲冷漠，却保有基本礼貌的。他甚至不理解洛瑟玛突然的尖刻，的确，这个谣言几乎让凯尔萨斯再次陷入危险，但并没有对洛瑟玛有任何负面的作用。如果摄政王打定主意要用谣言再作文章，凯尔萨斯尚好的赎罪场面会急转直下。  
“为什么——”他只提问到一半。  
“我们合作几年了？”摄政王用一个看似毫不相干的问题打断，“你从外域回来开始算起？”  
罗曼斯不需要思考太久。“十二年。”他答道，“算上你和明翼想杀掉我的‘合作时光’。”  
他自以为精妙的讽刺像打在棉花上的拳头，没有撼动洛瑟玛一丝一毫。褐色的独眼里不存在任何怀念或是愧疚，但寒冰之下灼热的愤怒越来越明亮。  
“十二年。”他说道，“我一直很信任你，罗曼斯。我把你当作我的朋友，我的——”  
他深深叹气，眉间终于显现出疲惫。“阻止我变成凯尔萨斯那样的最后一道防线。我知道你的正直、忠诚和高尚，你效忠于银月城，忠于辛多雷的最高利益。”  
罗曼斯感到脸颊发热，这些赞美的话语比咒骂还要让他坐立不安。椅子上似乎突然长了钉子，他只得也站起来，眼睛死死盯着洛瑟玛抿着的唇。  
“十二年之后。罗曼斯。”洛瑟玛不再看他，而是眼神飘向窗外远处的步道，银月城正逐渐步入暮色，而宏伟的门庭里，凯尔萨斯雕像上的三枚绿色球体隐约发着光。  
“你依旧选择了忠于犯下过滔天罪行的王子，而不是辛多雷和奎尔萨拉斯。”他拿起水晶，绕着桌子走过去，走向门口，最后一眼没有落在僵在原地的大魔导师身上。“也许他的房间会让你更舒适？请自便。”


	20. 凤凰旗

“有些急躁了塔丽萨亲爱的，”欧库勒斯调试着传送水晶的频率试着让它接触更多的传送网络。  
“我怕我也会沉浸在奎尔萨拉斯日光的魅力之中。”塔丽萨揉着额角慢慢的叹了口气，“哪怕他现在是月亮，你明白么欧勒？很难对他产生什么厌恶的情绪。”  
“就算是情敌？”传送大师挑了挑眉抬起并没有从水晶中移开视线。  
“就算是情敌。”  
“旧城区我预想是做成像苏拉玛这种环水的氛围。”凯尔萨斯依在洁白的围栏边，端着苏拉玛特有的魔力酒凝视着下方被淡紫色幔帐和红色花瓣妆点的城市运河，“对于我们来说，最艰难的是如何处理掉那条依旧散发着死亡气息的恶土。”  
萨琳娜沉默着，笔直的现在他身后不远的地方。不管是萨满祭祀还是德鲁伊，在王子并未归来的那十几年里，无数精灵想尽了办法都未能将那片土地清理干净。  
“吾王……恐怕我们的国库也不够丰盈。”  
“……”凯尔萨斯回过头凝视着寻晨者似乎他还真的从来没有考虑过关于金钱这件事，他长长的耳朵因为窘迫微微红了一点。“我会负责主要出力的……”  
“吾王……我们的人口不够多，天灾入侵让我们差一点就绝种了。”  
“鼓励生育呢？”凯尔萨斯捏着自己的指节努力保持着平静。  
“摄政王……摄政王大人，已经推行了很久，”萨琳娜的脸色变换了许多，她相当清楚洛瑟玛为了让奎尔萨拉斯好起来付出了多少心血，但这一点都不妨碍她讨厌他。“但没有特别大的效果，我族一向对……生育，不太热衷。”  
凯尔萨斯扭过头重新望向窗外，他许久都没有说话，久到萨琳娜以为这个话题可以过去了。  
“召唤凤凰旗，通知所有东渡的精灵以及他们的后裔。”  
“太阳王，回来了。”

阿斯塔洛很不安，他知道他又做了一件令罗曼斯痛恨的事情——在大魔导师冲出去的时候，拨响了摄政王的即时通讯——否则罗曼斯将对着一个空空的房间忏悔。  
罗曼斯是被架回到他的办公室，一同带来的还有摄政王的谕令——要求大魔导师必须在十日内查清楚运回银月城那批魔能水晶的真相。  
“罗曼……”期期艾艾的大法师走到罗曼斯的身前，一眼就看穿了大魔导师的虚弱，“我送你回卧室吧。”  
大魔导师抬头看了一眼大法师，麻木的大脑似乎还没有转过来，只是机械性地点了点头。把罗曼斯抱上床之后，大法师小心翼翼又替他盖好了被子——  
“你的旧伤用药酒擦擦吧。”阿斯塔洛挽起了他的裤腿，褪去了他的袜子，露出了大魔导师苍白的脚掌，而他的脚踝却略显红肿，显然是触动了旧伤——大法师有些难过，脚踝上的旧伤是魔导师平台战役中留下的，当时的罗曼斯虽然站在了银月城的一方，“背叛”了他们共同的王储凯尔萨斯·逐日者，但他知道大魔导师在收拾战场后，强撑着受伤和虚脱的身体，悄悄地跪在了凯尔无头尸体旁一夜，最后才用火焰烧掉了他的尸体，只为了他不再被军团利用，不再被当成傀儡……也就是那个时候起，罗曼斯的脚踝完全不能扭伤，只要有些许的扭伤，他就会站不起来。这次的红肿，很显然又是跪了很久的结果。叹了口气，阿斯塔洛找来了药酒，把大魔导师的脚踝放在腿上，才打开药酒倒在手中，揉搓了之后，才涂抹在他的脚踝上，一股热气涌了上来，驱散了旧伤的疼痛。  
罗曼斯麻木地看着阿斯塔洛的动作，并没有反对，也没有支持，只是任由他给自己的脚踝、膝盖用药酒揉搓，最后他被剥光了衣服，与大法师四目相对。  
“抱我。”大魔导师索性闭上了眼睛，洛瑟玛的话语对他的伤害很深，深到他不愿意面对凯尔萨斯，不愿意面对任何人，如果不是阿斯塔洛早早派人去找摄政王要人，恐怕他要被丢在那间卧室里一夜。  
“好。”阿斯塔洛亲吻着罗曼斯的嘴唇，从他的喉结到小腹，每一寸肌肤都没有放过……大魔导师的双臂从大法师的腋下穿过，修剪圆润的指甲在阿斯塔洛的后背留下了一道道抓痕。下半身的撞击让他向后仰着头颅，啜泣声从细不可闻到逐渐高亢，分开的双腿紧紧地盘在大法师的腰间……没有被禁音的大魔导师轻易地喊出了那个名字：阿斯塔洛。  
大法师的动作明显一顿，他难以置信地看着双眼无法聚焦的罗曼斯，一种难以言喻的感情从心底喷涌而出，最终全部化为了行动。

浑身酸痛的大魔导师在第二天早上发起了高烧，他的嘴里除了“赎罪”“邪能水晶”“背叛王子殿下”之外，只有阿斯塔洛的名字喊的最多。  
阿斯塔洛忙前忙后地照顾着他，在他偶尔的清醒中，他断断续续地知道了邪能水晶的事情——鉴于大魔导师的身体状况，大法师不得不卷入了调查中，发现了很多蹊跷之处，而这些蹊跷之处，也只能等罗曼斯真正清醒过来之后，才能问清楚。

“恕我直言小蝰蛇，你这么做可是很容易将摄政王推给我的。”塔丽萨无奈而温和的笑着看着在她面前正无意识的散发着自己魅力的精灵，凯尔萨斯面色潮红的瘫在柔软的软榻上，宴会上的酒精让他聪慧的法师大脑有了一瞬的凝滞，凯尔萨斯反应了一会才用被酒精泡过有些沙哑的嗓子发出了声音。  
“好了我亲爱的白女士，您今天依旧像月光一样皎洁。”他用力咳嗽了一声，喝了点柠檬水，“以您的政治头脑应该比我更加清楚，我在做什么。”凯尔萨斯撑起身子，华丽的长袍将他美妙的身体线条勾勒的相当完美。  
“我是奎尔萨拉斯的太阳王。”他这么说着，湛蓝的眼睛在月色下发出夺目的光彩，“东渡的子民都理应在我的庇护之下。”  
塔丽萨一时有些晃神，凯尔萨斯如此骄傲自信的样子简直比日光还要明艳，仿佛他本人就是奎尔萨拉斯的骄阳。

“所以他是这么说的？”洛瑟玛脸上神色不明，迦拉斯完好的独眼也不敢看向别的什么地方。他有些紧张的晃了晃一侧的长耳便在摄政王的应许下离开了十分压抑的办公室。  
摄政王捏着手中的长箭，十分清脆的将它折成两段。这次他连揪尾羽的心情都没有了。  
“你召唤我？”哈杜伦轻快的来到洛瑟玛的办公室，很快在洛瑟玛阴沉的脸色下严肃起来，“发生事什么了？”  
“把凯尔萨斯从苏拉玛带回来。”洛瑟玛背着光抚摸着怀里的小凤凰，这只小巧的神鸟来自魔导师平台，仿佛在凤凰之神复生之时，它们也跟着清醒过来。“不，把他绑回来。堵住他那张想要笼络人心，能说会道的嘴。腾一见地下室出来，不给他留窗户和阳光——那个王党女孩不许再和他见面，你也是，迦拉斯！”洛瑟玛深深吸了口气不再看想要求情的亲卫，他冷冰冰的独眼看向游侠将军声音冷硬，“他该继续他的赎罪了。”

“明明您可以通过传送门的，为什么还要走水路？”萨琳娜裹紧长长的斗篷露出了些许疑惑的神色。  
“……”凯尔萨斯漂亮的长眉有些局促的皱在一起，“说真的萨琳……我怕洛尔会活撕了我……”  
“您总得面对他，再说，您才是奎尔萨拉斯真正的主人。”少女轻哼了一声摇了摇头，对她王子的担忧表达了些许的不解。  
“才刚刚和好的……”凯尔萨斯小声嘟囔着有些沮丧的垂下耳朵，随即他挺起了胸口相当轻快的在甲板上转了起来，“不过你说得对萨琳，我总得面对他不是么~”  
小王子像只小蚂蚁一样努力的将放置在他储物空间的大量金币抱在了怀里，然后念起了咒语。在经历了漫长的眩晕过后，他和那一大捧金币一起落在了一池温暖的水中。  
幸好大魔导师的护盾没让他看起来太过狼狈，当然这不代表身边的精灵没有遭受到冲击，洛瑟玛抹了一把脸上的水将杯子里的红酒倒在浴室的地板上。  
凯尔萨斯兴奋的捧着一大把金币送到洛瑟玛面前，“洛尔——你看——国库可以充盈一些啦——”


	21. 不速之客

原本预想中的怒火在凯尔萨斯的笑颜中消散了大半，摄政王此时完全忘记了他早些时候恶狠狠的下定决心要狠狠的惩罚他。  
这一定是看在金币的面子上。摄政王自欺欺人的这么思考了一瞬。  
“也许你可以先从我身上起来？”洛瑟玛捏着凯尔萨斯脸上一缕湿漉漉的银发给他掖在耳后，不经意的揉了揉他像珍珠一样的耳垂。  
小王子相当随意的向后拢了一把湿漉漉的银发将洗饱了热水的斗篷扔到了一边，十分骄傲的打开了自己专属的隐蔽宝库，金灿灿的金币和大颗的宝石从里面流淌出来几乎要灌满洛瑟玛泡澡的浴缸，“或者给你显示一下我募捐到的金币？”  
洛瑟玛听着金币清脆碰撞的声音耳尖忍不住抖动起来，甚至计算着这些金币如果进入了国库能够将整体国民经济提高多少，但很快他的好心情就被金币上的图案抹消了大半，同样的他也回想起他恼怒的源头。  
“狮子头的金币，嗯？”洛瑟玛的脸色沉了下来，他只是盯着自己指尖把玩的金币想要给那只有些不知天高地厚的小凤凰一个小小的惩罚。  
“呃——是的……我是说——”凯尔萨斯慌乱的一瞬很快便镇定下来，这种场面他考虑过，也在脑海里演练过如果应对，“我做了什么你应该是知道的。”  
“如果说，大张旗鼓的召唤凤凰旗，在苏拉玛的酒庄里举办一场宴会，再喝的快要不省人事，那么是的，我知道。”洛瑟玛将那枚金币重新扔进浴缸里，撑着缸壁十分困难的从金币堆里爬出来——包括将上面压着的最珍贵的宝物抱在怀里放在旁边干燥的地方。  
“这些就是募捐到的钱，”凯尔萨斯眨了眨眼，目光飞快的在摄政王美妙的后背上扫了一眼。“除了一部分用于修缮旧城区，剩下的我决定都塞进国库里。”  
“……”洛瑟玛裹着一条浴袍坐在了凯尔萨斯对面，他看了眼浴池里溢出的金币努力组织了一下语言，“你在贿赂我，让我不至于惩罚你召唤凤凰旗这件事。”  
凯尔萨斯湛蓝的眼睛眨了眨，相当灵动的转了转，“这么，明显么~？”  
“很明显小凤凰！”洛瑟玛皱起眉努力做出一副生气了的样子——实际上，他确实有些恼火。“你就不怕联盟再利用你么？”  
“我被当成棋子太久了洛尔，我知道被人利用被人掌控是什么感觉。”凯尔萨斯正经起来不太舒服的扭了扭脖子，逐渐变干的衣服现在紧贴着身体难受的要命。“他们里确实有人想要利用我，也确实有人是纯粹的还敬畏着逐日者的血脉。”  
他有些难过的冲洛瑟玛笑了笑，“凤凰的羽翼理应庇护所有深爱着这片故土的精灵。”  
“但你依旧要受到惩罚。”洛瑟玛凝视他许久终于找到了自己的声音——看在那么多金币的份上，他还不至于做些什么太过分的事情。

“于是在我扭头刚到达苏拉玛的时候，我们的凯尔萨斯王子殿下已经先一步回来了，并送回来大量的金钱。”哈杜伦站在洛瑟玛身边十分浮夸的假笑着，几乎每个字都是从他的牙缝里挤出来的。他看着搬进国库里的一箱箱金币目光不善，“你们两个，晃点傻小子么？”  
“哈尔，你不傻。”洛瑟玛接过旁边近侍递过来的公函带上眼镜看了起来，“只是运气不太好。拒绝他们，虚空精灵不配再站在奎尔萨拉斯的国土上，就算是风行者也不行。”

“他怎么敢！？”温蕾风行者萨感觉到了些许恼怒，作为风行者家的女儿她享受着奎尔萨拉斯赋予她的一切优待——包括掌控着银色盟约。但这从来不包括她会被排斥在银月城之外，甚至连码头都出不去。  
“窃国者。”奥蕾莉亚风行者的脸色同样差的要命，她依稀记得那个差点和自己妹妹订婚的王储，年轻的精灵俊美而优雅，看起来有些软弱——应该会比洛瑟玛塞隆更会听人劝说。  
她仰起头，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着势在必得的神色，“银月城应该由她的正统统治者来统治。”  
“然后呢？加入联盟？”乌布里克的神色有些莫名，他在宴会上见到了凯尔萨斯甚至跟他聊了许久，他对虚空的了解甚至丝毫不逊色与奥蕾莉亚。  
“只有联盟才能带领我们走向光明。”奥蕾莉亚挑了挑眉脸上的纹身闪烁了一下。  
“没有光芒能照进这个黑暗的深渊，但我相信，冥冥之中必定有一团火焰指引着奎尔萨拉斯重新统一。”乌布里克顿了顿重新看向了银月城的方向，“奎尔萨拉斯的利益应高于一切。”  
“你在指责我么乌布里克？如果没有我，你和你的族人早就迷失在了虚空里！”些许紫黑色的花纹蔓延上奥蕾莉亚的脸庞，“不要忘记洛瑟玛塞隆说了什么，也不要忘记你们曾经做了什么。”  
乌布里克的嘴唇抖了抖低下了头。


	22. 争论

罗曼斯做了一个冗长的梦，他梦见了凯尔萨斯逐日者的另外一个结局——他的王子殿下，突然丢开正在召开的会议，一个传送去了斯坦索姆，他放心不下就暗中跟随着他的王子，看到了王子殿下破坏了梅尔甘尼斯的阴谋，阻止了阿尔萨斯屠城，暗中烧毁了克尔苏加德的尸体，让他永远也无法利用太阳井复活……也看到了王子殿下在酒醉后被迫委身于阿尔萨斯，开始了他们长达数年的偷情生活。  
他的王子殿下从来都不属于任何人，他只属于他的人民，属于银月城。王子殿下一直用自己的身体引诱着阿尔萨斯，不论他在诺森德落入圈套时的解救，还是为了阻止圣骑士犯蠢而牺牲肉体与他交合一整天……阿尔萨斯在王子殿下的诱导下，成为了一名优秀的圣骑士，解救了落入巫妖王布莱克摩尔魔爪的吉安娜，让她免于成为巫妖王手下最强力的巫妖。  
王子殿下与圣骑士的感情逐渐升温，在他们都不懂的时候，那种刻骨铭心的感情已经融进到了他们的心里。但是他们都是背负国家的王储，在吉安娜合二为一的时候，他们做出了自己的选择。阿尔萨斯来到了王子殿下的房间，用最粗暴的方式与王子殿下交合，如同两只受伤的野兽一般，最终都化为了绵密的细吻。阿尔萨斯蹒跚地离开了王子殿下的房间，而王子殿下则流下了两行清泪。  
第二天上午，王子殿下穿上了最隆重的礼服为阿尔萨斯与吉安娜主持婚礼，他面带微笑，行为得体，甚至还与吉安娜亲切交谈，在一旁看着的阿尔萨斯甚至露出了嫉妒的表情。  
大魔导师的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，他能够清楚的感受到王子殿下对阿尔萨斯的感情，也能够理解那种将感情尘封的心痛——让他骤然醒悟，他的王子殿下，什么时候都会以奎尔萨拉斯为优先，什么都不会夺走王子殿下对奎尔萨拉斯的爱。  
“洛瑟玛，你质问我为什么会相信一个背叛过国家的王储？”罗曼斯轻笑，“那是因为他一直深爱着这个国家，为了这个国家可以放弃一切，包括你认为的爱情。可你却从来没有相信过他，安薇娜的事情如此，邪能水晶的事情如此……你配不上凯尔萨斯的爱情！可我却无法替我的王子殿下讨还回来，我会默默守候在王子殿下身后，也绝不会再被你的花言巧语所影响。”  
闭上眼睛，罗曼斯真正放下了对凯尔萨斯的爱情，他只认他的王子殿下是他的主君。  
“阿斯塔洛，有些事情，或许我们应该算一算了。

“这样啊……我知道了，做不到的话也没有关系，但你应该清楚这意味着什么。”黑暗中的小房间里凯尔萨斯凝视着指尖上扭动的紫色小虫喃喃自语。“但为了报答你的情报，记住我接下来的话。”清澈的声音在黑暗的空间里回响，带着些许玄妙的意味。“记住了么？好，短时间不要再联系我了。”  
凯尔萨斯舒展开身体躺在冰凉的地面上，指尖上的小虫被火焰烧成了灰烬，他轻声哼着很久之前洛瑟玛在永歌森林给他哼唱过的情诗。

你的美好不止变幻的四时，  
树木抽芽生叶，  
装点你的王冠。  
诗里的春天是你的珠饰，  
初绽的花束亲吻晨曦的额前。  
春的明媚落上沉睡的树梢，  
秋的丰饶沉沉坠落于林间，  
永恒国度旷野之上星河旋转。  
我也从喧闹至宁静，  
目睹过万千次晨昏;  
一切生长之物只有刹那的完美，  
而你的美好已敲开永恒的门扉。  
……

“洛尔……”  
凯尔萨斯伸出手，这次再没有任何一朵玫瑰花落在他的手心里。

他面前没有出现飘落的玫瑰花瓣，和游侠领主染着笑意，温柔而深情的褐色眸子，而是一杯冒着热气的热茶，还有一碟巧克力曲奇。  
“别躺在地上。”摄政王生硬地说道，一手托着下午茶的盘子，另一只手端着水晶烛台，带来漆黑房间里的唯一一点光亮。  
“站起来，我有话要问你。”

他们在阴暗的地下室里勉强找到了坐下的地方，凯尔萨斯在那把沾灰的小凳子上落座，洛瑟玛坐在窄床上。银亮的餐盘成为了房间里最光鲜亮丽的东西，洛瑟玛推给他一只绘着玫瑰花的精致茶杯，凯尔萨斯没有接。  
“你是什么时候来的？”被囚禁了一天多，因此显得格外苍白的王子低声问道。  
“在‘目睹过万千次晨昏’的时候。”洛瑟玛回答，端着茶杯自己抿了一口。这些点心是迦拉斯坚持要他带来的，之前送来的食物凯尔萨斯吃的不多，严令之下，曾经忠心的王党护卫斗胆提出要送些茶点进去——既然摄政王要去亲自拜访王子。  
洛瑟玛并不记得，这位亲卫曾经对他的用餐有过这么上心。他向迦拉斯隐讳地提问时，破法者只是眨眨眼，然后露出恍然大悟的神情，好像他真的只是纯粹地忘记了。他不知道那副无辜又茫然的神情是不是从凯尔萨斯这里学来的模样，王子似乎对他所带来的混乱毫无感觉，丝毫没有意识到，那些堪称壮观的金币并非白白得来。  
“今天上午，奥蕾莉亚带着一群精灵来到了银月城。”  
凯尔萨斯发出一声短促的呼吸声，如此微弱的光线下，湛蓝的眼眸也隐约闪着光芒，洛瑟玛不敢看着它们，生怕两颗美丽的蓝宝石和刚刚的诗句一样，让自己好不容易硬下来的心再次柔软到难以开口责备。  
他定了定神，继续说下去：“她早就用虚空扰乱过太阳井，所以我有权力命令她离开。但是其他奎尔多雷……我不能让他们离开。他们不仅是想膜拜太阳井，还想定居回银月城。”  
凯尔萨斯露出了微笑，洛瑟玛忍不住认为，好像他——很满意这个混乱的结果。只有一部分辛多雷在欣喜中迎接分别已久的亲属或爱人，更多精灵以奇怪的眼光看着这些自称“高等精灵“的，曾经的同胞。奎尔多雷们依旧有着旧日的蓝色眼睛，干净的瞳色和眼球，丝毫未被邪能所污染，即使是孩子都衣着干净得体，也没有因为魔瘾的后遗症而面黄肌瘦。他们并没有和饱受磨难的辛多雷一样，经受痛苦中挣扎的那段岁月，他们在银月城危难之际离开，又在她初复繁荣时归来。这足够激起民众的不满，但同时，也给那些亲近联盟的辛多雷一丝新的希望。  
洛瑟玛花了一整天来安置这些归家的精灵，按照之前的财产，以及爵位——来决定他们新的居所。他累得只能靠茶提神，而这一切的始作俑者，显然就是凯尔萨斯和他那面该死的凤凰旗。  
“他们留下了么？”凯尔萨斯问道，向前探的身体语言仿佛表现了十足的期待。  
洛瑟玛瞪着他。“是的。”他回答，“他们都留下了，一共有上百位精灵，碧落华阁下的远亲也在其中。”他深深吸口气，试图用紧紧攥着茶杯而保持冷静，丝毫没有意识到，一块巧克力曲奇已经在他掌心里变成了饼干渣。“你现在满意了？”  
凯尔萨斯甚至没有费心，去遮掩他脸上愉快的笑意。“我很高兴远行的同胞能够回家。”他温柔地微笑着，似乎随之而来的混乱和困难完全不值一提。“所有的族人都该在凤凰旗帜庇护之下……”  
洛瑟玛发出了一声粗鲁的冷笑，凯尔萨斯的笑容僵住了。  
“他们是我从银月城赶走的叛徒。”他冷冷地说道，禁不住怒火越来越旺盛，先是罗曼斯，然后是凯尔萨斯，每个精灵都在否定他之前的贡献，将他一切的努力都推翻重来，还自以为是在给奎尔萨拉斯做什么好事。  
“你知不知道，我花了多大的力气才维持来之不易的稳定？我被曾经的游侠诅咒，又被部落排挤！我甚至——”他用力眨眨发酸的眼睛，委屈和怒气来的同样突然。“我让牧师给反对者洗脑，只为了一个团结的奎尔萨拉斯！而你，凯尔萨斯，就这样轻松地把他们请了回来——用那些我宁愿不要的金币！”  
当然，那些金币很多都已经熔铸成部落金子，然后用于支付一部分修缮的费用了。既然没有退回的可能，那么他就终于可以硬着嘴，坚持说他并不想要成箱的金币。

凯尔萨斯低下头摆出了一副乖顺的认错的模样，但这恭顺的样子让摄政王更加气愤。  
“抬起头来！面对我！”洛瑟玛咆哮着将自己积攒起来怒气宣泄在面前的精灵身上。“你很满意现在的混乱局面是不是嗯！？还是你想因为你的命令让奎尔萨拉斯再面临一次内战！？就像你从风暴要塞回来后做的一样！？”  
凯尔萨斯的脸明显的苍白了起来，他用力搅着手指花瓣一样的嘴唇颤抖着飞快的褪去血色，许久他才从新找到自己的声音，“我很抱歉……对不起……”  
“这些话你在做决定之前就应该想到后果。”洛瑟玛重重的哼了一声一口喝掉了茶杯里凉掉的茶水，松开手心让曲奇的碎渣掉在了地上。“而不是现在跟我表达这些没用的歉意。”  
凯尔萨斯银色的脑袋垂的更低，长长的指甲用力的刺入了掌心，他不明白，“……明明…都是东渡的子嗣…为什么……”  
洛瑟玛向后稍微靠了靠脸上依旧是嘲讽的冷笑并一点都不想回答这个天真到愚蠢的问题。那些对辛多雷的艰辛感从未同身受过的奎尔多雷如果可以，他一个都不想要。  
“我的禁足…可以结束么？”凯尔萨斯抬起头，小心到甚至有些卑微的提出自己的……请求。“把我关在这里不能解决现在的混乱，我……我会努力去处理我的决定造成的后果。”  
“在我已经处理好之后？”摄政王重哼了一声站起来，他现在烦躁的要命，需要做些什么去真的宣泄掉这些垃圾情绪。“随意。”  
华丽的金属靴子沉重的声音渐渐离开重新陷入黑暗的地下室，此时此刻凯尔萨斯才松开已经鲜血淋漓的手死死的抓住自己的肩膀，他痛苦的将自己蜷缩成一团无声的哭嚎起来。


	23. 刺杀

阿斯塔洛整理了所有的资料，终于找到了当年运送水晶的资料，经过细致的比对，他圈定了几个名字，打算等大魔导师彻底清醒之后，问问他对这几个辛多雷有没有印象。  
高烧折磨着罗曼斯瘦了整整一圈，好在，他终于清醒了过来。阿斯塔洛坐在床边，给他喂食了一些易于消化的牛奶麦片，才把名单递了过去。  
“这不是运送回来的日怒军团人员。”大魔导师直接否定了上面的人员，“这绝不属于王子殿下的任何军团人员。”  
阿斯塔洛低下了头：“这大概就是邪能水晶的谜团。”  
罗曼斯沉默了：“这样说来，基尔加丹真是处心积虑……”  
“今天已经是摄政王谕令下达的第九日。”大法师打断了大魔导师的话。  
“等到第十日再去回复，我还记得这几个住在哪里，我要亲自去验证！”罗曼斯掀开被子下床，脚才一沾地，传来的眩晕感让他直挺挺地向地上栽去。大法师吓了一跳，赶紧用浮空咒语托住了大魔导师。  
“你的身体还很虚弱，罗曼。”放下了麦片，阿斯塔洛把罗曼斯扶回了床上，“那几个的地址交给我，我让血骑士们去核实——圣光会烧尽一切伪装。”  
“这是我惹出的事故。”大魔导师拒绝，可大病初愈的身体，无力应付这些事情，在阿斯塔洛的软磨硬泡下，大魔导师还是将名单上的住址交了出来。

“你听说了么？旧城区要开放了。”明翼将军在路过花园街市的时候听到了一些他同样很好奇的言论。一些他的老朋友终于肯从暴风城搬了回来，但是在他和他们再次聚在一起聊天的时候，哈杜伦敏锐的察觉到了他的“老朋友”们和他的分歧——也许是十二年时间已经足够让他们发生了一些他们都想不到的裂变。他在水果摊前停下脚步装作准备买几个金苹果，属于游侠敏锐的长耳挺立着不放过任何一点声音。  
“我搬回来才一天而已，就又要搬家了么？”  
“那些从暴风城搬回来一周多的贵族老爷们东西不比我们东西更多？”  
“真麻烦呐……”  
“但至少你回家了。”  
“圣井在上，我得说那个叛徒王子凯尔萨斯他至少做了这么一件好事。”  
“谁说不是呢……”  
话题很快被转开，哈杜伦轻轻抖了抖自己的长耳随便抓了两个苹果放下几个银币匆匆向日怒之塔赶去。

“这是罗曼斯交出来的名单及住址。”大法师没有丝毫的隐瞒，就将名单交给了摄政王，“我已经将名单和住址交给了女伯爵，她已经带领血骑士去验证那些辛多雷的身份，我与大魔导师有理由相信，他们是由恶魔假扮的……但我们不知道，他们会不会像某个恶魔一样，能够接受圣光的灌注，成为圣光的奴仆。”  
洛瑟玛静静地听着大法师的汇报，偶尔也会皱皱眉头——他不怀疑阿斯塔洛会骗他，但他怀疑罗曼斯的用心——那天的话伤害得并不仅仅是罗曼斯，也是他自己。罗曼斯的行为让他想起了达尔坎，那个辛多雷的叛徒。他故意引诱自己说出了符文石的秘密，月之水晶也是因此断裂，更是因此打开了奎尔萨拉斯的防御。  
“他说的话，有几分是真的？”摄政王敲了敲桌面，“他对那个叛徒、暴君可是尽心尽力……”  
“我相信他说的是真的。”阿斯塔洛打断了洛瑟玛的话语，“这份名单是我整理出来，而这几个的住址，我已经查验过了，确实无误。”  
“你在替大魔导师担保？”沉默了片刻之后，摄政王仅存的眼睛如同盯住猎物的猎人般，盯得大法师有些不安。  
咬了咬牙，阿斯塔洛开口：“罗曼斯是我的爱人，从凯尔萨斯回来开始，我们一直在同居的状态下。”  
洛瑟玛讶然了——但看大法师的模样并不是在开玩笑。  
“如果没能弄清楚这些事情，大魔导师就永远待在他的住所里，银月城不需要叛徒，更不需要叛徒的追随者。”顿了一下，摄政王冷酷地说，“我觉得你也有做大魔导师的潜力。  
阿斯塔洛听懂了摄政王的意思——只要他做一些小小的手脚，那么大魔导师的位置唾手可得，而且前任大魔导师将被判终身监禁，如果他想要把罗曼斯的禁锢牢笼设在自己的家中，想必摄政王也不会拒绝，这是一个巨大的诱惑。 大法师深深地看着洛瑟玛，想从他的独眼里读出些什么，但那双眼睛已经恢复了正常，再也没有用锐利的眼神盯着自己。   
很快莉亚德琳带来了消息——果然如同阿斯塔洛陈述的那样，那些辛多雷接受了圣光的灌注，有些是远行者部队的牧师，有些则隶属于血骑士部队。  
摄政王揉了揉眉间，用羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写下了：虚空精灵、刺客；邪能水晶、圣光灌注……凯尔萨斯。  
它们之间存在着某种必然的联系，但他现在却无法找出来。

“长话短说，旧城区是怎么回事。”哈杜伦这次推开洛瑟玛的办公室门之后少见的没有先放纵的把摄政王的茶点享用光，“那片土地被死亡之力侵蚀着，不如说那一整条死亡之痕除了风行者之塔之外就再也没有恢复过任何一点！”  
“旧城区在修缮，”洛瑟玛推了推鼻梁上的平光眼镜拿过下一份文件阅读起来。“凯尔萨斯在负责。”他挥了挥手让哈杜伦稍微往后站一点，他突然咄咄逼人的样子烦到他了。  
哈杜伦张了张嘴甚至不知道自己应不应该问一句原来的明翼家宅邸在不在修缮范围之内，他在办公室里转了两圈拿起旁边茶几上的水果刀，“吃苹果么？”  
洛瑟玛叹了口气揉着有些发酸的眼睛，他松懈下来紧绷的肩膀放松的靠在了办公室高大舒适的椅子里。“好。”  
办公室的门再次被敲响，一位有些面生的侍者端着新的茶点和热茶走了进来，他微笑着将托盘摆放在摄政王的办公桌上，十分流畅而优雅的为他倒上泡好的热茶。  
“您请用。”  
“放在那，下去吧。”洛瑟玛仰头将自己陷入椅子里稍微合上眼准备休息一小会。  
侍者翠绿的眼睛闪烁了一下从袖子里抽出一把锋利轻薄的匕首甩向摄政王脆弱的脖颈。  
“洛——！”摄政王鹰隼一样的眸子在匕首甩过来的时候便睁开了，他只来得及抬起手臂以求护臂能保护自己。  
一个轻薄的护盾破碎在洛瑟玛面前，这让在场的三个精灵都愣了一瞬，游侠将军反应飞快的直接踹向刺客的腰，力道大的能听见骨头碎裂的声音，哈杜伦毫不犹豫的坐在刺客的后背上卸掉了他的手臂和下巴。  
“洛，你没事吧？”  
“我没事。”洛瑟玛的神色有些莫名，他下意识的想要抬起手摸摸耳朵上的耳环——那是凯尔萨斯在达拉然跟他约会的时候特意为他做的小装饰品。这么多年过去了，它依旧忠诚的守护着最初的约定——哪怕这位前游侠领主已经忘记了它的存在。  
“看啊，是位……奎尔多雷，”一个小戏法哈杜伦解除掉了这位刺客的伪装，那双清透的蓝眼睛无一例外的表明了他的身份。  
“想必你知道怎么做哈尔。”洛瑟玛摘下眼镜从桌子后面走了出来，他歪头居高临下的看向地上仇恨的盯着他的精灵，慢慢将金色的靴子踩在了他的手指上，“总要有人为这次行刺行为，付出代价。”他重重的碾了下去，那个刺客痛苦的声音回荡在日怒之塔华丽的办公室里。

此时此刻在旧城区的炼金房里，凯尔萨斯从工作台上抬起头长长的耳朵轻柔的抖了抖，像是有风温柔的拂过。他歪过身子看向日怒之塔的方向流露出些许担忧的神色，随即想是想到了什么一样扭回头看了看脚边华丽的罐子，现在里面充满的红色的液体，味道香甜的像是同时有数千朵玫瑰花在释放着她们的香味——甜腻到令人想吐。接在罐子上的软管趴在凯尔萨斯苍白的小臂上，金色的针头正从他的身体里向外输送着珍贵的血液。  
“还可以……再坚持一下……”他揉着着自己冰凉的额头，努力的让自己保持清醒，总不能这么愚蠢的…把自己放血放到死。闲下来的右手在羊皮纸上演算着什么，将需要的东西都列出来之后才将针头拔出来。凯尔萨斯用力搓了搓自己冰凉的手指调动了一下体内算不上充沛的奥术能量， 还够用。他从自己的私人宝库里取出了一个新的耳环，一根符文棒和一颗充满了能量的黄水晶。借着工作台明亮的光线，银色的王子垂下了他漂亮的眼眸相当小心的在那个耳环上认真的雕琢起来。


	24. 一个吻

奎尔多雷的刺客瞪着洛瑟玛，剧痛后留下汗水浸透了头发，刘海乱乱地贴在他的脸上，湛蓝的眼睛在碎头发后面刺出憎恨的眼神，仿佛要就此刺穿监督着审讯的摄政王。  
“你早该离开这个位置，懦夫。”他啐了一口，被靴子踩断的手指因为痛楚和愤怒颤抖着。“和那些毁了我们家园的恶心生物狼狈为奸……”  
洛瑟玛慢慢地喝了一口他刚刚送来的茶，依旧镇静自若，仿佛面前的刺客不过是在和他讨论天气。他吹一下漂浮的茶叶，然后举起茶杯，向一旁行刑的精灵简单示意，接受到命令后，法师垂下法杖，蓝色的奥术流从刺客体内流出，导入法杖尖端的水晶时，也带来了刺客在法力枯竭带来的痛苦中发出的尖叫。  
蓝色的法力系带持续了一会儿，直到奎尔多雷再也发不出窒息般的倒气声，他倒在地上，双眼因为法力濒临干涸而空洞无神，胸膛沉重地起伏着。“好了。”洛瑟玛挥挥手，释放法力抽取的法师谨慎地抬高了法杖。  
一时间，房间里只有刺客用力的喘息，像溺水过一般努力地寻求着空气。洛瑟玛耐心地等待，而哈杜伦虽然侍立在旁，却没有忍心直视残酷的刑罚。他的视线从发光的法杖移到摄政王脸上，缓慢地摇了摇头，比了个尽快结束的口型。  
洛瑟玛抬了一边眉毛，法师将这当成了继续的信号。法杖尖端的水晶再次旋转起来，倒映出刺客惊恐的脸。  
“是银色盟约和军情七处！”他尽力喊道，因为筋疲力尽而声音细小又颤抖。“他们给了我王庭的守卫排班——”  
法师露出了不该有的失望神情。“也许我们该继续，塞隆大人。”他提议道，“我们还不知道这个家伙的线人是谁，说不定就是王庭里的某个辛多雷……”  
“我知道谁是他的线人。”洛瑟玛站起身，居高临下地俯视着地上蜷缩的奎尔多雷刺客。“如果你继续抽他的魔法，恐怕他就会死在这……和许多因为魔瘾而死的我们的同胞一样。”  
刺客一动不动，不知是因为折磨耗尽了心力，还是无法接上洛瑟玛的话——或许是二者都有。  
“但是，当然了，他现在并不会死。”洛瑟玛以一种兼具了嘲讽和同情的语调说道，刺客的眼瞳也正如他所言，正在缓慢地恢复纯净的蓝色光彩。“因为太阳井已经光复，在那面凤凰旗下，她的力量会祝福所有的精灵。”  
从花园街市往西鹰翼广场往东，一度是死亡和混乱统治的国度，即使是最明朗的晴日也仿佛有阴沉的雾气弥漫。但是如今，洛瑟玛几乎认不出这片昔日的死土了——它不仅在愈合，甚至在康复，逐步恢复曾经的繁荣。新搬进来的奎尔多雷们在搬运他们的行李，他们的身形在辛多雷中非常易于辨认：清澈闪亮的眼睛，更为健康的体态，还有联盟配色的衣饰，没有多少奎尔多雷佩戴逐日者王朝的凤凰徽记，而选择了银色盟约的战袍。因此，身着金红色凤凰袍的洛瑟玛就格外显眼。然而，奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王似乎对那些注视并无察觉，他径直穿过深红玫瑰花丛间的小路，寻找着凯尔萨斯——他要找的是炼金房。魔导师们研究过王子独特的血液，提出可以对血液进行稀释后再行使用，可以有效避免因为取血而杀死王子，这样近乎杀鸡取卵的蠢事。  
这倒是第一次。洛瑟玛想，辛多雷们难得一致地不想让凯尔萨斯死去。  
他同意了这个项目，给凯尔萨斯派了新的助手，批准他自由使用炼金房的权力——前提是，他要先修复那里。罗曼斯的禁足令依旧生效，但是在大魔导师的强烈要求下，萨琳娜·寻晨者成为了王子的助手之一。  
洛瑟玛在这点上退了一步，自然也有他自己的考虑。从保证凯尔萨斯不死去这一点上，没有一位精灵比萨琳娜更合适。除了家族的血咒之外，她也是位足够优秀的法师，假设有刺客——大概没有哪位奎尔多雷会这么蠢，但也难说——她完全能够保护王子。  
迦拉斯警惕地站在洛瑟玛身边，分开一边的人群，不让银色盟约的精灵接近刚刚险些被刺杀的摄政王。他偶尔瞥一眼摇晃在摄政王耳尖，阳光下闪烁着的耳环，琢磨着它们是否还有什么强大的附魔咒语。他猜得出那是王子的杰出作品，但是摄政王和王子两位身居高位的精灵，都不怎么喜欢谈论私人的感情生活。  
那枚耳环看上去上了些年头，不像是近日才送的礼物。迦拉斯一边向前走着，一边沉浸在八卦的心思里：他们之前谈过恋爱？但是王子很少提过，他那时候明明在达拉然的日子多些……  
他感觉到身后突然没了人，连忙停住脚步，发现洛瑟玛正在炼金房的门口，莫名地看着像是迷路一般的侍卫。陷入思绪太深的血骑士急忙咳嗽一声道歉，然后小跑着赶回去，敲响了炼金房的门。

“请进。”门里传来凯尔萨斯略显虚弱的声音，迦拉斯推开门分开幔帐让摄政王高挑的身高能够直接走进去。  
房间里充满了甜到令人想吐的香味，仿佛有什么东西正在这芬芳中逐渐腐烂，这种想法让洛瑟玛忍不住皱了皱眉。他的目光落在凯尔萨斯身上，前王子的脸色苍白到没有什么血色，原本就相当高的颧骨现在更明显的在脸颊两侧打出厚重的阴影，宽大长袍笼罩着凯尔萨斯愈发消瘦的身体，让他看起来像是穿着大人衣服的小孩子一样滑稽。他优雅的靠坐在软榻上，洁白修长的脖颈瘦弱的像是一只濒死的天鹅，这一切都让洛瑟玛的心脏被攥住一样发疼。  
他在用他的生命让奎尔萨拉斯重新绽放光辉。  
“洛尔——”凯尔萨斯明媚的笑着，湛蓝的眼睛漂亮的弯起来，他拍了拍身边的位置招呼他坐过来。“让我看看那枚符文还能不能继续用了。”  
“你想说的只有这些？”洛瑟玛脸色有些奇怪，自从他们在地下室大吵一架之后——单方面的大吵一架，他就没再见过凯尔萨斯。  
身为摄政王总是很忙的。  
每次他都是用这种理由说服自己不去想念他。而此时此刻当他见到凯尔萨斯的时候却又忍不住自己满腹的委屈，仿佛被他们纠缠的情感所困扰的精灵只有他一个。  
凯尔萨斯愣了愣甚至有些不知所措，似乎此时此刻他才意识到奎尔萨拉斯的实际掌权人是面前的这位精灵。洛瑟玛这么想着带着些许矜持的傲慢坐在了凯尔萨斯身边。“你要看什么？”  
凯尔萨斯抿了抿依旧十分苍白的嘴唇伸手摘掉了他耳朵上挂着的那个古老耳环，“时间太久，符文已经失效了。”他这么说着将耳环放在了桌子上，紧接着捧起放在深红色天鹅绒布上的那枚耳环递到他面前。“这是新的防护耳环，在你受到致命伤害的时候可以……替你承受一次攻击，两个星期的充能时间，可以一直用下去。”  
洛瑟玛盯着那枚崭新的耳环说不上自己现在是什么感受，凯尔萨斯的技术比他所知的还要精湛优秀赋有着无与伦比的想象力，但他的王子从未如此小心翼翼的跟他说过话，他一直都是那么明媚的，像光一样耀眼，而现在他卑微又脆弱的，仿佛一吹就会散去的骨灰，摄政王愣愣的坐在那表情复杂。  
他甚至不敢碰触自己了！  
“不喜欢么？”凯尔萨斯的表情仿佛快要哭出来，他低下头拨弄着手中的耳环，声音轻的像一片雪花“我很抱歉……材料只有这些，我做不出更好的东西了……唔……”  
他的呼吸被摄政王强硬的夺取，在寻晨者暴怒的想要用法杖锤爆摄政王的脑壳之前，老练的血骑士已经堵住了大法师的嘴将她抱起来带了出去。  
“迦拉斯·血祸！”萨琳娜尖叫着想要捍卫她的主君，哪怕面前阻挡她的人是她所挚爱的精灵。  
“萨琳，他们现在应该更想要独处的环境。”迦拉斯抓紧着她的手腕翠绿的独眼坚定的看着面前的少女。  
“然后让我的主君再一次落入他的陷阱里？他为了奎尔萨拉斯快要流干了他所有的血！”萨琳娜火红色的长发因为刚才的冲突有些凌乱，“你们，在逼他去死！”

房间里那枚漂亮的崭新耳环已经落在了地上，凯尔萨斯被压在了软榻上，原本柔软宽大的长袍被摄政王的大手揉搓的起了不少褶皱，甚至他的手已经钻进了他的长袍里抚摸着小王子有些凉的躯体。他的身体摸起来更是瘦弱的要命，甚至有些硌手。他的嘴唇很软，冰凉中有一丝香甜的味道，仿佛月光下温柔绽放的玫瑰花，这些都让洛瑟玛有些上头。在他的理智终于将他从凯尔萨斯美好的身体里拔出来的时候，他的小王子湛蓝的眼睛湿漉漉的像是林间惊悚的小鹿，他纤瘦的胳膊上缠着绷带，白皙的身体陷在深色的布料中，因为寒冷而颤抖着。  
我都做了什么……  
洛瑟玛撑在凯尔萨斯身上努力平复着自己的心跳，已经十分不体面的硬挺起来的分身正抵在他的大腿上。  
“对不起……洛尔我……”他怀中的小鹿慌乱的想要说些什么，但这都不是他想听的。  
“为什么，还要道歉……”摄政王的声音因为被欲望侵蚀而变得沙哑。这话让凯尔萨斯再次瑟缩了一瞬，他的目光游弋着不敢去看他。“看着我！”洛瑟玛低吼，长长的眉毛甚至都立了起来，这让小精灵的身体更紧张的颤抖起来，“我有那么可怕么？”他有些委屈的低下头用鼻尖温柔的磨蹭着凯尔萨斯的脸颊，因为他的躲闪而感到更委屈了。“你都不给我把耳环带上……”  
凯尔萨斯眨了眨眼伸出手让那枚耳环重新回到手里，抚摸着摄政王的长长的尖耳，在原本的缺口上挂上了新的耳环。他的手重新收回来蜷缩在胸前，水润的蓝色眼睛依旧怯生生的看着他。  
“我无论如何都不会伤害你……”洛瑟玛无奈的这么说着抱紧了怀里的精灵。  
凯尔萨斯蜷缩的双手逐渐舒展开从摄政王的腋下穿过去小心却坚定的抱住了他的脊背，他清澈的声音染上了一些鼻音，“我以为你还在生气……”  
“我确实还在生气。”洛瑟玛重重的说着躺进了软榻里将凯尔萨斯抱起来放在自己胸前。“但我现在不想听你道歉。”  
凯尔萨斯眨了眨眼有些不知所措的抖了抖耳尖，那双湛蓝的眸子终于不再像惊悚的小鹿而是缓慢的放松下来，他低下头用有些冰凉的鼻尖磨蹭着洛瑟玛的脸颊“那你想要我怎么做？”  
“这样不就很好么……”摄政王嘟囔着侧过头，长长的耳朵弯下来捉住了凯尔萨斯柔软的嘴唇，缠绵而耐心的品尝着他渴望了许久的珍馐。


	25. 密谋

阿斯塔洛回来的时候，罗曼斯还在熟睡中——旧伤和高烧击垮了大魔导师的身体，他需要一段时间的休养，但罗曼斯绝对不可能安静地休养自己的身体，尤其是在他想证明前王储无辜的情况下。  
大法师知道自己在对摄政王的提议动摇，但绝不是因为自己的权力欲——作为凯尔萨斯的幕僚，他和罗曼斯同样具有继承大魔导师地位的资格，当时他选择了回到银月城协助摄政王，并且成为了血骑士的领袖之一。现在看着被病痛折磨的大魔导师，他想替他做一些事情，让他可以充分得到休息。  
手指拂过罗曼斯的眉眼和嘴唇，阿斯塔洛在大魔导师的额头印了一个吻，头也不回地离开了——他要去找莉亚德琳了解实情。

“也许我可以给你一个恰当的假期，”洛瑟玛满足的吻着怀里精灵柔软的嘴唇，什么事都不能打扰他现在的好心情。  
“在刚刚休息了没多久之后？”凯尔萨斯轻轻抖了抖耳尖，门外亲卫们的争吵也终于停息下来，苍白的手指抓着摄政王金红色的前襟，他还有自己的计划……  
“是的，在王庭你才能享受最合理的照顾。”摄政王挥了挥手仿佛就已经挥掉了他们之间的阻碍，确切来说，他确实已经做到了。“这些血已经足够了不是么？”  
“我想把艾尔丁的法师塔留下来，唯有那里我不想净化。”凯尔萨斯垂下眼眸挡住了些许涌动的情绪。  
“为什么？”洛瑟玛疑惑的捧起凯尔萨斯的脸温柔的吻着他的鼻梁。  
“总要有一个地方让所有精灵记得曾经发生过的事情。”凯尔萨斯叹了口气看了眼不远处的法师塔。  
所以不要再对我太温柔了……

大法师刚刚离开，罗曼斯就睁开了眼睛，他已经确定阿斯塔洛下定了某些决心，而他也要执行自己的某些计划。  
一块特殊的通讯水晶链接到了了另外的通讯水晶上：“我已经按照计划推了阿斯塔洛出去。”  
水晶的回复是：“辛苦了，罗曼。”

水流顺着精灵美妙的线条流淌下来，凯尔萨斯轻轻地抚了抚耳骨上的精巧水晶耳钉，这是他被洛瑟玛逼问冲出浴室后，罗曼斯把他抱在怀里扣上的，他告诉自己，这是一个精巧的通讯水晶，便于与大魔导师联络。凯尔没有拒绝这份好意，只是这个隐秘的通讯水晶只有他和罗曼斯两人知道，即使前王储的爱人，现任摄政王也不知道这个秘密。  
他以为洛瑟玛会信任他，但那不过是他的一厢情愿，就如那次逼问，一边用手指操弄着自己，一边逼问着，他把自己当成了什么？一个下贱的妓女吗？  
在罗曼斯送他回去的路上，他俩交流了所有的信息——他也知道了大魔导师犯下了无可挽回的错误，但那又如何呢？现在全心全意信任他的，只有和他一起长大的罗曼斯，所以他给罗曼斯指示，在洛瑟玛亲吻他手背的时候。  
罗曼斯与阿斯塔洛的争吵，他知道；罗曼斯在他房门前的忏悔，他更加清楚……只是他现在已经戴上一副面具，他要让洛瑟玛伤心，让他愧疚，让他认清楚他的感情。  
示弱久了，主动求和，他已经太累了，也该让摄政王付出他应该付出的代价。

水停下来，凯尔萨斯拢了一把湿漉漉的银色长发拉开了浴帘，十分惊愕的洛瑟玛正站在外面，他拿着一条柔软的浴巾英俊的脸上满是受伤的神色，小王子抿紧了嘴唇像只炸毛的猫咪一样退缩着又一次想要逃开。  
“先把自己擦干净。”摄政王将浴巾搭在他头顶离开浴室，凯尔萨斯从浴巾里钻出来，惊慌的将自己裹紧，仿佛有什么东西在离他而去。  
“洛尔——！”他将自己裹在了一条柔软的深蓝色长袍里，赤着脚从浴室里跑出来。此时摄政王正坐在餐桌前双手合十撑着额头，他一向坚毅的脊背塌了下来，落寞而沮丧的仿佛被什么深深的打击到了。  
“洛尔……？”小王子的手指穿过自己湿漉漉的长发，很快那头月光一样的瀑布干爽着披散在他的肩膀上。  
“坐。”洛瑟玛抬起头，他的脸似乎就在刚刚苍老了许多。凯尔萨斯不安的坐在他身边的座位上，面前的桌子上摆放着热气腾腾的佳肴，每一道都是他的最爱。摄政王摆弄着手边的刀叉，最终还是抓起了酒瓶给自己倒满了一杯一口闷了下去。  
“洛尔……”凯尔萨斯捂着自己发疼的心脏将脸蛋贴在了摄政王放在桌子上的手背上，他几乎无法分辨自己这么做到底是在演戏还是下意识的反应，他现在唯一知道的就是，他的心脏痛到快要死去了。  
洛瑟玛指了指自己心口想要说些什么，最终他抓住了酒瓶十分不优雅的对着瓶口猛的灌了几口。摄政王把手从凯尔萨斯的脸蛋下抽了出来擦了擦落在胡子上的葡萄酒。“这是我最好的一瓶酒，我原本想着今晚……可以跟你聊一些，关于我们的未来。”他舔了舔嘴唇在“我们”这个词语上加了重音。  
凯尔萨斯的心脏再次被揪了起来，他握紧了苍白的手指放压胸前用力的来回揉搓。  
“可你似乎并没有想过，关于我们的，以后。”洛瑟玛自嘲的笑了一声歪过头伸手抚上他的小王子没有多少血色的脸蛋。“夏多雷一直渴望着能够在每月拥有一些太阳井的井水以制作他们传统的魔力酒。”凯尔萨斯疑惑的歪着头下意识在那温暖的掌心磨蹭了两下，他的举动让摄政王忍不住微笑起来弯了耳尖——只是他的笑容看起来糟透了。  
“我支付给他们每个月10品脱的量，以换取首席奥术师的谅解。你看，你的摄政王值不少钱呢。”洛瑟玛收回手安静的给自己重新倒上一杯小口的品鉴起来，“什么都在改变。”他的声音变得空洞起来，连眼神都只是空泛的看向前方的虚无，“我现在甚至不敢确定你是不是还爱着我。”  
“当然！”凯尔萨斯尖锐的叫起来，仿佛他什么最宝贵的东西被深深的侮辱了。“你现在已经开始质疑我对你的爱了么……？”  
“有些咒语一次就够了。”洛瑟玛抓住他的手摁在了桌面上，他少见的在他的小精灵面前流露出自己的脆弱，“我不想……再有什么伤害你。”他顿了顿闷闷不乐的补上这一句，“包括我自己。”  
“抱歉凯尔……我似乎鲁莽的……伤害过你很多次……”摄政王放下酒杯合上眼颓然的窝回椅子里，仿佛一只被主人抛弃的大型犬。  
“洛尔……”此时此刻凯尔萨斯将自己对他的质疑和怨恨统统抛在了脑后，他只想用力的把他抱在怀里抚平他眉宇间的落寞——他也确实这么做的，这也让自己被攥成一团的心脏感觉舒服了许多。小精灵将自己塞进了洛瑟玛怀里，以王储应有的强势将他的脑袋紧紧靠在了自己的胸口。摄政王鹰隼一样的独眼睁开了，但从凯尔萨斯的角度无法看到他眼底流过的一丝得逞，他抚摸着那一头柔软的玉米须一样颜色的长发甚至忍不住将脸颊贴了上去。“我确实，之前因为你的作为而感到了痛苦。你不相信我，甚至我以为……”凯尔萨斯的声音哽咽了起来，洛瑟玛抬起头将他的小王子好好的抱在怀里，耐心而温柔的吻着他发红的眼眶。  
“以为什么？”  
“你表现出来的温柔和爱意都只是让我能够听话好好赎罪的筹码。”湛蓝的眼睛湿漉漉的，像极了林间穿梭的小鹿。  
洛瑟玛的长耳朵微微晃了晃重新将他揉进自己滚烫的怀抱中。“再也不会了……”他含糊的这么说着细碎的吻着小王子弯下来的耳廓。  
再也不会了。


	26. 奶油小肉排

也许是因为那些酒，仅仅是亲吻着凯尔萨斯软软弯下来的耳朵，已经就让他心跳急促，仿佛只要触碰他一下，血管就难以冷静地砰砰跳跃起来。他的手揉进发凉的银发，慢慢地，让怀里的王子贴得再近些——近到隔着衣服，都能将炽热的温度和极快的心跳传递过去。  
“你饿不饿？”洛瑟玛贴着柔软的耳廓，在凯尔萨斯耳边柔声问道，怀里的王子轻微地一抖。  
“不——没有很饿。”凯尔萨斯的手指勾在洛瑟玛的衣襟上，小声回答。他窝在摄政王怀里，耳朵经过了接连不断的亲吻后软趴趴地垂了下来，盯着洛瑟玛的蓝眸子闪烁，似乎有许多话想说，却又觉得再多话都可以为了此刻的亲密而暂且搁置。  
洛瑟玛微笑着挽住王子的手，唇离开了红到尖尖的长耳朵，谨慎而郑重地吻住凯尔萨斯的双唇。他没有急着强硬地深入这个吻，而是蜻蜓点水地一碰后，抱住怀里的凯尔萨斯，直接走向里面房间的床。他的动作突然了些，以至于凯尔萨斯必须要搂紧洛瑟玛的肩膀才能保持平衡。  
“等等——”他小幅度地抗议道，恋恋不舍地看了一眼桌子上丰盛的菜肴。奶油布丁看起来绵软又可口，南瓜汤上点缀了一片薄荷叶，散发出清新甜美的香气；作为主菜的小肉排上浇了浓郁的汤汁，火候也是刚刚好。他轻轻地，抱怨似地推了一下洛瑟玛，没想到摄政王给予了过于热切的回应——直接将他按倒在床上，发烫的吻胡乱印上凯尔萨斯的脖颈和肩胛，脱下长袍的动作里骑士风度相去甚远。刚刚的酒精让他的欲望逐渐步入失控的边缘，过久的忍耐则是一切的催化剂。  
“你说不饿的……”半醉的摄政王轻易褪下凯尔萨斯的深蓝色长袍，以嘴唇代替手指，亲吻过凯尔萨斯身体的每一个敏感处，这具苍白的身躯像玉石一样有隐约的凉意，但是却和很久以前，处子之身的小王子一般敏感。他密密麻麻地留下痕迹，不时停下片刻，竖起长耳倾听凯尔萨斯细碎的呻吟。  
“但是我饿了。”  
酒精烧灼得他的分身坚硬热切，也让他的情绪充满了热烈的期待。这是自从凯尔萨斯展露出这具身体的美，直到现在为止，他都在耐心等待着的情事。因为对塔莉萨的尊重，他不愿意保持着一段恋情时和凯尔萨斯再发展些什么，但是现在，他的心——和下面的家伙——都可以做出自由的选择。他压在凯尔萨斯身上的时候，阴茎正坦诚地抵在王子分开的腿间，沐浴后不久的身体和平时的冷色苍白相比，更是多了一些浅浅的粉红。他的手挑逗地进去，只是搅动了两下又退了出来，换成分身在下面磨蹭。  
凯尔萨斯的喘息声渐渐高了起来，他的手指抓在床单上，腰回应地去迎合想要往里去的硬物。他半睁开迷离的眼睛，迷蒙地看向洛瑟玛——这让洛瑟玛的心重重地跳了一下。  
和他的心一样，难以控制地激发欲望的，是已经触到花园门扉的阴茎，在按捺不住间顶进去了一点，以舒缓冲昏头脑的情欲。凯尔萨斯的身体立时就僵住了，红潮从他脸颊上退潮般落下去，转而变成苍白的色彩。  
“疼……”凯尔萨斯细长的手指拉住洛瑟玛的胳膊，长耳朵垂下了些许，声音里藏着很难察觉的恐惧。如同一桶冷水浇在头顶，洛瑟玛匆忙地退了出来，握住凯尔萨斯的手时，发觉王子的手颤抖又冰冷。  
“对不起。”洛瑟玛急匆匆地道歉，依旧硬在凯尔萨斯腿间的阴茎变得格外尴尬。“我之前没有用过——”他停顿了一下，意识到描述以前的性生活不是什么好主意。于是他冷静片刻，长呼一口气，被性事占有的神经战栗着清醒下来，他眨眨独眼，手掌缓慢地揉搓着凯尔萨斯的大腿内侧，那里的肌肉因为他刚才的强行侵入而紧紧绷着。  
“我要对没有顾及你的感受道歉，凯尔。你——也许——还没有彻底康复。”  
他尽力维持着平静的措辞，一边为再次伤害到凯尔萨斯而懊恼不已。“如果你不想继续，我可以理解。”  
他看向凯尔萨斯闪烁的蓝色眸子，回到太阳井的怀抱之后，它们似乎重新拥有了夜间花朵般柔和的淡淡荧光。缀饰着的银色睫毛轻轻扑闪，从光彩里浸出的恐惧消失了，取而代之的是奇怪的恼火——甚至让小王子的耳朵和脸颊一起红了。  
“你在说什么啊。”凯尔萨斯抱怨道，他的手臂伸上前来，环住洛瑟玛的肩膀。“我当然继续，想要你……”  
凯尔萨斯故作矜持地咳嗽了一声，耳朵夸张地抖抖。  
“你知道的。”他嘀咕着，柔软的唇不好意思地抿了起来，眼睛冲着洛瑟玛那处无所适从的阴茎眨了眨。  
“我没有害怕什么，更不会怕和你做，你总是很温柔的——好吧，除了上次在浴室里那次。还有好几年以前，我们在达拉然的时候，你用了鞭子；哦，还有！在你的旧府邸那回，你改装了那张大床——”  
对于精灵的生命而言，十年的光景不过弹指一挥，而凯尔萨斯提起的这些荒唐事从洛瑟玛的记忆里翻涌上来，清晰得如同是昨天发生的床上秘事。  
“那似乎是你的要求，我的小王子。”他的耳朵在慢慢升温，忍不住开口争辩，嘴角却和凯尔萨斯一样，因为回忆而露出微笑。“但我，必须承认，偶尔乐在其中——”  
“噢，你当然有！”凯尔萨斯高喊，拳头不轻不重地锤了洛瑟玛的肩一下。“别装傻，洛尔！我都记得清清楚楚！那个鞭子，手铐，还有床上的链子……”  
他故作恼怒地掰着手指一项项数着，不时瞟一眼洛瑟玛混杂着害臊和沉浸于回忆的神情，等到两只手都不够用时，他停了下来，然后两位精灵一起笑出了声。  
“我早就知道，早就知道。”凯尔萨斯靠到洛瑟玛的怀里，手指划过那些年轻的游侠领主尚未拥有的痕迹：横穿一侧脸颊的伤疤，已经变成白色、难以再视物的盲眼，还有精心修饰，长度足以显示威严的胡子。洛瑟玛安静地凝视着手指描摹他的脸，引着凯尔萨斯碰触他近年来，愈发刚硬的面部曲线，和新近出现的皱纹，像是要把摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆的形象刻进凯尔萨斯的心里。  
至于当年那位年轻的王储曾遇见过什么，凯尔萨斯没有说下去，洛瑟玛也没有追问。他是奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王，也是曾经那位和王储一同荒唐的游侠。他们的记忆交织在一起，凝结成难以断开的链接，镌刻在彼此的灵魂之上，即使一方经历了生的困苦，一方经历了死的折磨，也会从灰烬里重新找到对方最初的模样。  
他将凯尔萨斯再次拉近怀里，像他们的初夜一样，轻柔地吻着王子颤抖的长耳，洛瑟玛清楚，此时的颤抖不是因为恐惧，而是由于喜悦和期待——因为他那对表露心声的耳朵也同样如此。  
“好啦，快点。”洛瑟玛的小王子催促道，挣扎着要去摸床头柜的第二层。“以前都是放在那，对不对？你的王子想要你——”  
洛瑟玛按住了他的手，嘴角的笑意不再收敛。“现在是我在掌权，凯尔。”  
装着润滑液的那个漂亮小瓶子，就藏在床头柜第二层的角落里，和凯尔萨斯记忆中的位置一模一样。这些年来，摄政王很少有需要动用润滑的时候，先是繁复的公务挤压了他对于性的时间和精力，然后是塔莉萨——总是那么热情主动，导致洛瑟玛对于润滑的熟练度倒退回了更早时期的水平。他的手指抹上了过多的润滑剂，并且总是不小心碰触到凯尔萨斯脆弱的敏感点，错误地让王子的分身提前挺了起来。洛瑟玛试着用亲吻来表达歉意，而凯尔萨斯欣然笑纳了——他的手臂环住洛瑟玛的脖子，两位精灵之间的距离一再靠近，最后唇贴在了一起。  
与此同时，洛瑟玛的手指也不那么意外地顶在了某处特别的位置，足够让唇舌交缠的亲吻间都漏出一点动情的声响。法师的手指陷进摄政王柔顺的米色长发，扯松了精美的发辫，微微打卷的碎发垂下来时，即使是奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王也显出一副情事中，带着欲望的狼狈相来。  
“快——点。”凯尔萨斯气喘吁吁地说，用腿去磨蹭洛瑟玛的腰，他眼眶微微红着，不耐的催促十足是撒娇般的嗔怪。“快点啦，塞隆大人——”  
洛瑟玛瞪着愈加深邃的褐色眼睛，难以相信自己刚刚听到了什么。凯尔萨斯笑得眉眼弯弯。  
“我又没有那么恋旧。”他快活地说，眼睛闪烁着活泼的光。“我在和奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王做爱呢，这要比游侠领主厉害多了——”  
洛瑟玛的阴茎极深地顶了进去，长驱直入到了凯尔萨斯体内的最深处，似乎想就这样和王子的身体契合到极致。凯尔萨斯的嗔怒化作一声呼喊，洛瑟玛压在他身上，慢慢呼出一口气，等待着结合带来的快感有所缓和。  
“我依然爱你。”洛瑟玛最终说，庄严的表白参杂进了欲望的喑哑。“无论你变成什么样…无论你做了什么……”  
凯尔萨斯尖尖的指甲抓上洛瑟玛的后背，他的腰向着下方挤压，让阴茎顶到那处异常舒服的位置，他的眼里有些原因复杂的湿润。  
“我也一样——啊！”洛瑟玛激动地开始动作时，凯尔萨斯没忍住叫喊，随后他的呻吟越来越张扬。“你看——唔嗯——我们简直是——嗯——天生一对。”  
洛瑟玛赞同地点点头，这就是他所能做的，最后一次冷静的思考了。他按着凯尔萨斯再次为他绽放的身体，将许久的思念和纠结用原始到近乎暴力的方式表达出来。阴茎在收缩中的后穴里不断进出着，润滑液随着摩擦被带出了一点，让穴口染上了淫靡的红色。他的睾丸撞着凯尔萨斯的臀部，发出和水声交杂的声响，凯尔萨斯的呻吟声一再拔高，在一次无声的尖叫中，他的身体突然缩紧，阴茎射出来的浊液弄得洛瑟玛的腹部一团糟。  
凯尔萨斯呜咽了两声，像是要为狼藉的现场道歉，洛瑟玛用吻按回了他不成句的话语。摄政王的吻一再深入，和阴茎愈加激烈的节奏相同，手臂紧紧抱着凯尔萨斯颤抖得厉害的身体，直到将精液释放在王子体内，才略微松开占有着王子的手和唇。  
“我们还有一整夜，凯尔……”洛瑟玛吻着凯尔萨斯泛着潮红的脸颊温柔的再次将他紧紧拥在怀中。


	27. 一条流言

一条流言悄无声息地在银月城流传开来：旧城区的失心者不是被治愈的，而是被凤凰烈焰焚烧干净——开放的艾尔丁法师塔里的凤凰烈焰痕迹就是那样形成的。  
这条流言令很多辛多雷震惊——因为那些失心者里有他们的家人和朋友。无数的辛多雷开始在逐日王庭聚集，他们要求摄政王告之真相，那些失心者究竟是被带走治疗了，还是被焚烧殆尽了？

洛瑟玛站在窗前看着聚集起来的辛多雷，心一点一点地沉了下去，是谁透露出了这个消息？他明明已经把这件事情压了下去——就算是罗曼斯背叛了自己，这件事情流传出去，对他也没有什么好处。  
“把人群驱散。”摄政王下令，“真相会在十日后晓喻全城。”  
走出了房间，他转身进了那个熟悉的房间，凯尔萨斯的笑颜骤然驱散了他刚刚的阴霾。

他的小王子从暖烘烘的杯子里慵懒的伸出手臂像极了在银月城里漫步的猫咪们——他们的数量好像有些多了。摄政王随意的发散着思维将凯尔萨斯拥在怀里十分熟练的将手掌覆在他的腰间揉搓着他经历一夜征伐后酸痛的肌肉，十分不经意的将刚刚的突发状况跟凯尔萨斯讲了讲。  
“不管是谁打算用这件事来打击奎尔萨拉斯，他们都会无功而返。”洛瑟玛抚摸着他的小精灵柔顺的银发，目光在他长耳上那颗蓝宝石耳饰上停留了片刻。“我去让他们给你弄些吃的来，不舒服的话，就再多休息一天。没有精灵会因为你多休息一天而跳起来寻死觅活。”  
凯尔萨斯点了点头爱恋的目光追着洛瑟玛的背影直到他离开房间后直接冷了下来，他将自己塞进昨天晚上被仍在地上的蓝色长袍里坐在窗边抚上那颗通讯宝石。

“这就是你的计划？”秘密通讯器那边传来了愤怒的声音，“以银月城的内乱为代价打击洛瑟玛？你到底想要作什么？我是要给他一个教训，但绝对不可以以奎尔萨拉斯的内政为代价！”  
罗曼斯张了张嘴，等那边的怒气发泄之后，才轻声问：“什么计划？阿斯塔洛还没有回来，我没有实施任何计划。”  
“你没有？”通讯器那边的声音显得难以置信，“你没有利用艾尔丁法师塔的事情，传播流言？”  
“王子殿下，那样会牵扯到您，我怎么会伤害您的声誉。”罗曼斯有些颓然，“况且这件事爆出来，我也只能在日怒之塔的牢笼里度过残生。”  
“那……”通讯器那边突然发出了亲吻的声音，“不要担心，凯尔，抗议事件我会解决的……”  
默默关掉了通讯器，罗曼斯走到门口，示意侍从把最新的公文都拿过来……他看到了逐日王庭的抗议事件。  
深吸了一口气，他做了一个决定。

“你都知道？”凯尔萨斯撇着嘴盯着将他抱在怀里的摄政王，他毫不怀疑刚刚洛瑟玛是故意离开的。  
“和我们的大魔导师的一些——‘小秘密’？”洛瑟玛眯起眼抚上他的长耳，指尖在那颗蓝宝石上摸了摸。“我是奎尔萨拉斯的实际统治者凯尔。”  
“尽管从某些角度来说，我多少有些嫉妒他。”摄政王十分尴尬的咳了一声，但是手指依旧揉搓着凯尔萨斯手感极佳的耳廓，看着它在自己掌心柔软弯曲再直挺挺的立起来。“但我们的大魔导师确实因为你变得不够理智，他就像个浑身长满了玻璃碴的水晶刺猬！”洛瑟玛半真半假的抱怨着蜻蜓点水一般亲吻着凯尔萨斯柔软的嘴唇直到将他吻的晕晕乎乎的软成一汪，“他现在不足以担任这个职位，我希望他能好好休息一段时间。”

拖着孱弱的身体，罗曼斯来到了摄政王的办公室——洛瑟玛并没有在。他吩咐了侍从去请摄政王，而他则坐在办公室里等着。  
姗姗来迟的洛瑟玛打量着大魔导师——比之前见到他时，更为瘦弱，原本合身的法袍在他身上显得空荡荡。  
“你有事情找我？”摄政王坐在了罗曼斯的对面，毫不掩饰他的得意——以大魔导师的眼光看去，他暴露在外的喉结上，有一个暧昧的痕迹。  
拳头不由得握紧了，然后他才缓缓地说：“流言的事情，必须有人为此负责。”  
“继续说下去。”洛瑟玛神色不明指尖轻轻点着实木的桌面。  
罗曼斯深吸了一口气，“这件事情由我负责。”挺起了胸膛，“公布艾尔丁的事情，在场的人员没有前王储和摄政王，只有大魔导师，也只有大魔导师才会说服摄政王调遣远行者部队，也只有大魔导师才能调遣血法师部队。这样即使有人质疑，也会由我负责。”   
“治愈的流言？”  
“失败了，并且无药可救，一切都是大魔导师的自以为是。”罗曼斯吐出了一口气，脊背并没有因此软下去，“一切都由我来承担。”  
洛瑟玛看着他许久直到大魔导师挺起的的胸口有了一些塌下来的趋势才十分粗鲁的冷笑了一声。“该说你什么好呢大魔导师。你现在甚至不如你在十二年前的精明敏锐。”他站起身走到窗前看着被驱散的人群，“不用那么急着去背锅，这是你背负不起的责任。”  
“回去吧，把工作交给阿斯塔洛·血誓。”

阿斯塔洛被面前砸来的一纸调令弄晕了头脑，一向善于审时度势的精灵此时十分冲动的去约了他原来的主君见面，理由十分正式——讨论有关邪能水晶调查的细节。  
“希望你能给我一些有用的证据。”凯尔萨斯将自己裹在厚重的毛皮里看向他曾经的左膀右臂，里尽管奎尔萨拉斯的温度暖的像春日，但小王子依旧坚持穿的像在冬天一样——活像只纯白的波斯猫。  
“银月城在接收到水晶的时候确认过里面含有微量的邪能，这点在当年的收据和接收员记忆里能够清晰的看到。”阿斯塔洛站在凯尔萨斯对面垂下了眼眸，“这与您所说的纯净奥术能量块并不相符，但由于……日怒军团负责这部分配给的精灵全员阵亡，已无法考据您的话语是否为真实。”大魔法师放下了手中的报告推给凯尔萨斯，“凤凰血咒确实是一项参考证据，但依旧可以有漏洞可以钻。”  
“你在质疑逐日者的血脉言灵禁咒？”凯尔萨斯翻阅着手中的报告一个眼神都没有给阿斯塔洛。  
“我无法相信您……”阿斯塔洛握紧了拳头，“是您在我面前亲手抓住了穆鲁并带走了它，这让很多血骑士都发了疯。”  
“那不是我。”凯尔萨斯的手紧了紧，漂亮的眉毛轻轻挑了一下。“我在风暴要塞的时候就已经被占星者的叛徒们捅穿了心脏，但这些该死的恶魔所造的业力最终算在了我的头上。”凯尔萨斯冷笑了一声将报告甩在了桌面上，“怎么，你也要因为这件事对我也冷嘲热讽一番么？”  
“罗曼斯很相信你，”大法师十分生硬的转移了话题，“所以……别再让他失望了。”  
“阿斯塔洛，你在教我做事？”凯尔萨斯手指交叉在一起抬起了他精致的下巴，漂亮的蓝眼睛微微眯了眯，这幅表情让大法师晃了一下神——那是和摄政王几乎一模一样的神情。  
“你知道——我曾经还是很喜欢你的。”小王子从软乎乎的椅子里站起来，轻轻拍了拍身上不存在的灰尘，他歪了歪头长长的耳朵轻轻晃了晃，“像精灵喜欢猫一样的那种喜欢。”  
“噢，对了，对你来说，应该是像喜欢狗一样喜欢。”


	28. 休假？

罗曼斯坐在窗前，看着阿斯塔洛从门外走了进来，然后进入到了大魔导师的办公室内。  
“罗曼……”大法师看着窗前的身影，瘦弱、疲惫，原本挺得笔直的身体也微微有些佝偻，仿佛他所有的力量都被抽走了。  
“你来接替大魔导师的职责？”原大魔导师转了过来，极为平静地指着桌子上摞得公文，“这些公文我已经处理完毕了，那里有一张清单，写明了大魔导师的职责——但是血法师部队的指挥权，摄政王阁下并没有让我移交，所以你的手上只有莉雅德琳女士的血骑士部队。”

大法师走近了几步，捧起了罗曼斯的脸：“银月城的大魔导师是你的，我只是暂时代替。”  
“你来做这个大魔导师也不错。”罗曼斯突然亲了阿斯塔洛一口，眼睛看向了内里休息用的卧室，抓起了大法师的手，“我想去卧室里休息了，需要你进来陪我，阿斯特。”

罗曼斯放肆地骑在阿斯塔洛的身上，双手按住他的胸膛，瘦弱的身躯如同在暴风雨上行驶的小舟，不停地上下起伏着……汗水顺着他的脊柱滚落，再滴落在深紫色的床单上，散发着情欲的气息。  
趴伏地大法师的身上，罗曼斯睁开迷茫的双眼，嘴唇寻找着阿斯洛的嘴唇，亲吻。伸出的舌头纠缠在一起，舔舐着对方的口腔，当他离开大法师的嘴唇的时候，一条银色的丝线连接了彼此。  
“阿斯特……”轻声的呼唤，让阿斯塔洛化身为野兽，他抱住罗曼斯，把他放倒在床上，几乎是将他的双腿分开最大，撞击的声音的足以让安静的房间变成高温的火炉。  
“罗曼，罗曼……”大法师喘息着，一次又一次被罗曼斯所倾倒。

阿斯塔洛抚摸着罗曼斯瘦削的脸庞——在所有的激情散尽之后，他才想到大魔导师大病初愈，身体不应该经历这么激烈的性爱，可当罗曼斯亲吻他，攀上他的身体后，他根本无法拒绝。他早就知道自己对大魔导师的爱，会让自己陷入一个被动的方式，即使他从性爱的角度上说是在征服罗曼斯，但从爱情的角度上说，他很卑微。  
手指落在了苍白的嘴唇上，却被伸出的舌头舔舐，罗曼斯黑色眼睛如同一汪幽深的潭水，引得他想进入探访……闭上眼睛，他艰难地抽回了手指：“罗曼，你需要彻底的休息。”  
“你居然不想要。”大魔导师的声音里含着一丝丝的调侃，“还是说，你觉得我没有了大魔导师的头衔，就是一个无用的法师？”  
“不要作践你的身体！”阿斯塔洛生气了，他用奥术之环禁锢了罗曼斯，“我会让水元素侍候你，但是我禁止你下床走路！我会把你关在这间卧室里，直到你彻底康复为止。”  
“随便你。”罗曼斯闭上了眼睛。  
阿斯塔洛替他盖好了被子，不经意间看到了大魔导师光裸的胸膛和修长的脖颈，密密麻麻的红色印记还没有消退。

即使临时拥有大魔导师的头衔，即使是公务繁忙，阿斯塔洛也会时不时到后方的卧室去照顾罗曼斯——虽然水元素一直不离他左右。  
强迫卧床休息的罗曼斯仅仅过了三天，就开始研究怎么破除阿斯塔洛的奥术之环——后果就是他每天都要被迫注射一些安眠药剂，让他处于昏睡状态。  
除了严格的卧床休息外，阿斯塔洛每天晚上都会抱住罗曼斯宿在这间卧室里，有时候也会满足他的情欲——当然这是以他乖乖卧床休息为代价。  
罗曼斯瘦削的脸庞慢慢圆润起来，穿起来有些空荡的法袍开始有些紧身了。  
牧师看过之后，要求阿斯塔洛让罗曼斯每天必须有不少于2小时的活动时间，否则他会丧失一名战斗法师的作战能力。  
罗曼斯开始晚归——他被指派到了远行者部队，清理海滩上的亡灵鱼人，每天都疲累到很早就在阿斯塔洛的怀里睡着了。

几日后罗曼斯照例准备起床去往远行者部队报道，他刚刚一动就被身后的阿斯塔洛抱住，炽热的吻就覆盖上了他的嘴唇：“今天是你的休息日。”  
大魔导师眯起了眼睛：“昨天并没有通知我。”  
“晚些时候的时候，摄政王约你喝下午茶。”含住了罗曼斯的耳垂，大法师的手越加放肆起来，不大一会儿就剥掉了大魔导师的睡袍，露出了里面健康的身体。  
“我不想要，阿斯特。”罗曼斯低声喘息着，手却把大法师的睡裤扒掉，抚摸着腿间，“用手可以……”  
“不——”阿斯塔洛少见地强势起来，“你的身体在呼唤着我。”  
手指的侵入让大魔导师的喘息声更甚，也就张开了自己的双腿，任由大法师采撷。

禁欲数日的阿斯塔洛投入得很激烈，罗曼斯就觉得自己的身体的每一寸都被他所征服，不断变换的位置，一些高难度的动作，甚至由奥术之力所形成的情趣，让大魔导师沉浸在情欲的漩涡里，不断高潮，高潮……整整一个上午都没有停歇。  
直到侍从敲门说，应该去赴下午茶了，罗曼斯才惊觉自己的浑身都在颤抖，身体上到处都是暧昧的痕迹，至于空气中流淌的石楠花的香气更是浓郁。  
“阿斯塔洛·血誓！”恼怒的大魔导师锤向了大法师的胸口，被抓住了拳头舔了起来：“没事的，罗曼，你会准时到达的。”招来水元素收拾屋子和身体，顺便给大魔导师用药酒按摩酸痛的肌肉，然后替他穿好了法袍，才看着罗曼斯有些蹒跚地去往日怒之塔。

罗曼斯被隐蔽的带到了日怒之塔的皇家花园里，这处十分私人的空间曾经也是他和凯尔萨斯练习魔法的地方。此时接待他的精灵正坐在那张洁白的桌子边等着他。  
“我没想到你还会放我出来洛。”大魔导师，或许现在可以直呼他的名字。  
“只是让你休息一段时间，没有软禁你。”洛瑟玛摆弄着手里的茶杯抿了一口，长长的眉毛困难的蹙在一起，“说实在的，这种甜过头的茶我还是喝不惯。”  
罗曼斯端起茶杯吹了吹上面的浮沫，“是凯尔的口味。”  
“噢是的——跟他本人一样甜。”洛瑟玛骄傲的笑起来放下了茶杯，“他想见你。”  
“……？”罗曼斯有些困惑的挑了挑眉，“你不是下发过禁令么？不让我见他？”  
“大魔导师不能觐见王子殿下，但是罗曼斯可以。”凯尔萨斯笑眯眯的从花园的另一边走过来，他的气色看起来好极了——就算是他把自己裹在一团长长的白色的毛皮之中。  
像只雍容华贵的波斯猫，罗曼斯这么想着摸了摸手臂上的魔纹。  
摄政王拉过凯尔萨斯吻了吻他的脸颊，“你们两个聊不用在意我。”  
“嘿罗曼~”凯尔萨斯微笑着坐在了罗曼斯身边拉住了他的手，“很抱歉我没能在那时候控制好自己的情绪，而因为我的任性让你沦落到现在的境地。”小王子十分愧疚的揉搓着罗曼斯的手指，他长长的耳朵因为难过而弯了下去，“你不该是现在这样的罗曼。”  
“凯尔我……”罗曼斯的神色有些动容，他的王子记得他的付出，也愿意为了他的过失而表达歉意，这对那个他所熟知的嘴硬且傲娇的王子来说真的是十分难得，大魔导师呢喃着忍不住呼唤出凯尔萨斯的昵称。  
“咳——”摄政王重重的咳嗽了一声，目光在他们交互的手上盯了一会才重新垂下眼眸摆弄着自己的拇指。“不用在意我。”  
两个法师对视了一眼忍不住笑了起来，凯尔萨斯拉起罗曼斯的手轻轻吻了吻他的指尖。“快点好起来，无论是我还是洛尔，都不能缺少一个忠诚，正直，理智，甘愿为了奎尔萨拉斯奉献一切的大魔导师。”

罗曼斯在摄政王杀人的目光下享受了一次美妙的下午茶，在他满足的离开的时候听到了他的小王子和洛瑟玛的一小段闲聊。  
“罗曼的肩膀上有个牙印欸——”  
“我的肩膀上也有一个。”  
“谁咬的你知道么洛尔？”  
“我不想知道，但我确实想再在你身上加一些痕迹小猫咪。”


End file.
